Hellsing: Hunting Grounds
by Professor Curly
Summary: The sequel to American Visitors. Don't expect to laugh much in this one though. This is my try at a serious piece. I can't summarize it without giving away the story. Read it and rate it.FINALLY UPDATED!
1. New Life

1Hellsing: Hunting Grounds

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing, but a lot of these characters will be mine. Also, may use some of my own ideas on vampires rather than the Hellsing ones. Maybe, not sure yet. Alright, let's get the sequel going. I request you not kill me for some out of character stuff, because well, people change. Most of it is explained anyway. Note, if you haven't read Hellsing: American Visitors, go and do that now. This won't be a comedy story, though it will have some funny stuff in it. This will be more of an everything story.

Chapter One: New Life

Alucard stood in the shadows, watching. Always watching. He had been doing a lot of that lately. And he knew why.

Integra was sound asleep. She probably didn't know yet. But he did. He could sense it. He reached out to it.

_(Scared)_

He pulled back, unsure of how to proceed. He reached out again, this time more gently, putting as much human that was left in him into the effort.

_Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you-_

_(Confused, scared)_

Alucard realized the problem. It didn't understand words. It understood emotions. No wonder it was scared, he didn't have very many of those, and most of them weren't very good. But he still had a few left in him, and he summoned them up.

_Alucard: (Pride)_

_(Confused)_

_Alucard: (Joy)_

When he started broadcasting that one he felt the presence recede from him quite a bit. He inwardly cursed himself, it wasn't just the emotions. It was the source. He had thought of the joy he felt in battle.

He summoned up memories like books in a library. He sighed inwardly as he searched, noting that he remembered everything he had done, and most of it wouldn't do. He then finally found one that might work.

_Alucard: (Excitement)_

He felt the presence come back a little, cautiously. He was showing the excitement of being free once again, of being released from his prison. That had been one of the few times he could honestly say he had a pure emotion. He then pulled one up of himself and Integra, talking in the moonlight.

_Alucard: (Happiness)_

That seemed to make it less hostile. It began to reach out, slowly, for him.

_(Happy...)_

Alucard almost felt warm and fuzzy inside. Almost. This however, suddenly brought to Alucard's attention what he was communicating with. He realized, that he wasn't just talking with anything. This was his child. His and Integra's own child. Something he hadn't felt before, but also had, swept over him. Something both new and familiar.

_Alucard: (Love) _

The response was immediate to this. He felt it latch onto him tightly. It hit him like a wave. Pure, simple, unconditional.

_(Love!)_

It hit him with such force that he fell out of the shadows he was hiding in, and left him gasping. The connection was broken, but he could feel it tingling inside of him.

He did something that was quite outside of his normal character. He walked over to Integra, and hugged her tightly.

"Wha... Alucard?" She asked, waking up slowly, "What are you doing?"

"I love you Integra."

She was snapped awake by this. He had told her that, but never so bluntly. She knew something was up, "Alright, what brought this on?"

"I just had a rather enjoyable conversation," His hand moved down to Integra's stomach, "With our child."

She went rigid for a moment, then hugged him back. She knew he wouldn't lie about such a thing. They both felt this new warmth. They loved each other, and now they also loved the new life growing in Integra's womb. This feeling was so strong the little one didn't need Alucard to broadcast it.

_(Warm. Safe. Love.)_

NINE MONTHS LATER

Alucard was tapping his foot on the floor. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Seras was enjoying the sight of her former master, usually so confident and smooth in such an easy state. But that stupid tapping was driving her insane!

"Should it be taking this long?" he asked. If Seras hadn't known better she would have thought she sensed anxiety in the voice.

"Alucard, calm down. Everything is fine."

"Easy for you to say. I don't trust doctors, or hospitals. They were never right for most of the time I have existed, and I don't think they're right now."

"Stop tapping your foot, it's not helping anything."

Walter walked up, carrying a can of some drink he had bought, "You forget Miss Victoria, patience is not one of his virtues."

"Darn right it's not. Something's wrong, nothing takes this long."

Seras was about to say something, but Walter stopped her and sat down, "Don't bother. Integra's father was like this, his father was like this, every father is like this. Especially men who are used to holding all of the power, it doesn't sit well to them that power has to be given to someone else."

Alucard mumbled something in an unknown Romanian dialect, and began tapping his foot again. After a few minutes of enduring this, Seras got up and walked down to a counter. When she got back, she handed a small ball to Alucard, "Squeeze this."

"But won't it break?"

"Just, do it."

Alucard tried to crush the ball in his hand, but when he released the pressure it came back. This for some reason fascinated him, and he spent the next few minutes trying to figure out how it did this.

"A mind so dark even the most arcane of magics provide no challenge, yet a simple stress ball is a mystery." Walter commented.

Alucard tried throwing it on the ground. It bounced back up to his hand. He tried again, with the same result. He then hauled off and threw it as hard as his could down the hall. It decimated the vending machine before coming back into his hand. He looked at it with awe.

"This thing is invincible!"

Seras angrily snatched it from his hand, "Can't you go five minutes without braking something?"

"Uh, Mr. Hellsing? You can go in...now."

Alucard shot the young orderly a 'if I so much as think you hurt a hair on her head I'm going to rip you apart, then the real pain will begin' look. The man cowered.

Alucard didn't need anyone to tell him where they, his family, were. He walked, briskly, but didn't phase through any walls. Too many people around to see him. Integra had managed to actually beat that into his head. Disappearing through walls wasn't to be done around large groups of people.

They had taken her to a small, private room. He opened the door gently, and walked in.

There they were. His family. That thought just wouldn't be dislodged. This was his family, something that belonged to him, something that he could honestly say he loved. Cherished. His encounter with Mina Harker had been nothing compared to this.

"Integra..."

She looked up and smiled, "We have a daughter Alucard."

He walked over and pulled a chair up. She held the small bundle out to him. It seemed to be all clothe. Then he saw his daughter looking up at him. He took off his sunglasses, and they locked eyes. Her's, so like her mother's, icy blue. His, crimson, but they held none of their insanity.

Integra watched this with silent attentiveness. She wanted to see what Alucard the No-Life king was going to do, holding their child in his arms. When the small girl gave a small cry, a look of panic crossed his face. Integra knew at that moment that she never would have to worry about anything happening to their daughter. She did give a small chuckle at Alucard's response to the sound though.

He made an attempt to save face and gave the baby to her, saying, "Little runt, you take her."

But he failed in his attempt. They looked up as a woman came in, and Integra handed the baby to her. She put the small child on a small wheeled bed, and took her away.

Alucard was on his feet in a second, "Where are they taking her?"

"Don't worry, they're just making sure that she is alright. That she isn't hurt and doesn't have any illnesses." Integra told him, then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked a little angrily.

"I don't even know what the doctors thought of you. Could you have at least left the hat at home?"

Alucard chuckled a little, appreciating what she was trying to do. But Walter was right, he hated giving up power to others. Or, control was perhaps the better word.

"So, what should we name her?" Integra asked, motioning for Alucard to sit. He took the meaning and sat down, mumbling. Then a wicked grin crossed his lips, but before he could open his mouth Integra cut him off.

"No, we are not naming her Draculina."

Alucard sighed and started pouting. He looked at Integra, and then a thought occurred to him.

"Sapphire."

"What?" Integra asked, coming out of her train of thought.

"Sapphire, like the color of her eyes."

Integra's mouth fell a bit. He was actually trying at this! "That's good. How about Luna?"

"Luna? The moon? What happened to no vampire names?"

Integra smiled, "I've thought about it, and that's what I like Alucard."

"Not Sapphire?" He asked, disappointed.

"Well, we could have both."

"Both?"

"Luna Sapphire Hellsing." She said to herself. She had to admit, that seemed to flow nicely.

"Luna Sapphire... Blue moon. That's appropriate. Dhampires are only born about once every blue moon."

"So is that satisfactory oh great No-Life king?" Integra asked in mock awe.

"I don't know master," Alucard said, with the same mocking tone, "She's your daughter."

She took his hand, "Our daughter."

A FEW WEEKS AFTER THAT

Sir Integra looked up at the knock on her door. She sighed and said, "Come in."

Seras entered the room, slowly, "Hello Sir Integra."

"Seras. How are you doing?"

"Fine, I'm fine. Well, no I'm not. I'm requesting some leave."

"Leave?" Integra asked, shocked, "And a vampire would need leave because?"

"Um, well, it's kinda personal."

Integra leaned back, "How personal?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, despite your excellent record, no one doubts your self control, you are still a vampire. And leave would suggest leaving the mansion for extended periods, to places that say wouldn't have readily available certain things like, blood for one."

Seras shifted uncomfortably, "Do I have to tell you?"

"If you want me to agree to give you leave, yes."

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Seras..." Integra muttered threateningly.

"Ifellinlovewithluiandnowiwanttogotoamericatoseehim."

Integra blinked. That had to be the fastest she had ever heard anyone talk, "Seras, calm down, and repeat that. Slowly."

Seras was blushing now, "I, uh, you remember Lui?"

Integra chuckled. Oh how she remembered Lui. Alucard still wanted his head for that little 'music video', "Yes, of course."

"I, uh, kinda, you know..."

Integra looked at her. Surely she wasn't going to say what Integra thought she was going to say.

"...fell in love with him."

Integra was silent for a long time. She recounted how many times Seras and Lui had done things to harm and embarrass one another. The tally was extraordinary, "You, are you joking with me? You two were going at it tooth and nail last time I saw you."

Seras laughed, then started kicking the ground, "I know, but... So can I have some time off?"

Integra smiled and leaned on her hand, "Stand at attention when receiving and order."

Seras snapped to attention. Integra loved that about the young vampire, she followed orders.

"Senior Officer Seras Victoria, I am hereby suspending you from duty for the following two weeks. You are free to go wherever you wish, though should an emergency come up you will be called back into duty. Dismissed."

Then something occurred to Integra, "Seras?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask to leave sooner?"

"Because Lui never told me where to find him until now. Bloody idiot..."

Integra chuckled, "I'm happy for you. Go on, don't stand around talking to me."

Her face lit up, and she turned and walked to the door. As soon as she was through though, Integra heard her laugh and run down the hall.

Walter walked into the office. He was carrying her last cup of tea for the day. Well, hopefully.

"Where's Luna?" he asked.

"Asleep. I put her in her room."

Walter nodded, "I'll go check on her."

"Thank you Walter."

He turned to leave, but then said, "Oh yes, I have some rather odd news. It seems Enrico Maxwell wishes to speak with you, tomorrow. 'At the usual place'."

Integra was annoyed by this, "Idiot, what could he want now? Oh well, maybe this will give me an excuse to finally send that tape to his holiness the Pope."

THE NEXT DAY

Integra walked up and into the gallery. Alucard walked beside her. No fighting, her strict orders.

Enrico stood in front of the same painting as always. And next to him was none other than Paladin Anderson. The vampire and priest went rigid when they saw each other. So the two leaders wisely told their servants to stay put as they closed the distance alone.

Enrico looked very much on edge. He asked, "Alright, what did you call this meeting for?"

Integra was confused. That didn't make sense, "You called this meeting Maxwell, now what are you doing in England?"

For a moment neither of them spoke. They realized that someone had set them both up about the time a missile slammed into the ground between them.

Enrico had been killed instantly. Integra was lying on the ground, blood pouring from various shrapnel wounds.

Alucard was stunned for a moment, then he ran to his love and master. He knelt down next to her, "Integra!"

She looked up at him weakly, "They tricked us... All of us."

The vampire bent down towards her neck, but she moved her hand to stop him. There was pain and fear in his face, "Please, I can save you!"

"No... Alucard... You know I wouldn't be able to go on like that. I'm sorry I have to cause you this pain... Do you hate me for it?"

He kissed her gently, "I love you Integra. Please, let me..."

"Good bye Alucard..."

He felt her spirit leave her body. He began to shake, and held her body to him. And for the first time he could remember, Alucard began to cry.

"Hahahahaha! Long live the revolution!" A man yelled.

"What have you done?" Alucard whispered. However, no one around him could claim not to have heard the question. The man stopped laughing. He didn't know how he had heard the question, he was so far away. But he did, and he felt his blood run cold.

Alucard gently laid the body down, then stood up. His crimson clothes were now soaked with blood. The blood of Integra Wingates Hellsing.

He turned slowly to the vampire responsible for this attack, who had frozen in place.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Alucard ran at the man, and in the blink of an eye, was holding him by his neck. The FREAK gasped for air.

"I'll tell you what you've done..." Alucard began, raising his other arm up, "You've released a monster from his prison."

With that he plunged his fist into the vampire's stomach. He pushed his arm upwards, until he felt the vampire's heart. When he got a firm grip on it, he crushed it.

However, he felt no gratification when the piece of undead trash turned into dust. He could suddenly sense more of them. All around. Everywhere.

They poured out of man holes, alleys, everything. Guns ready. All of them had a shield with the same symbol on it. The eye.

The eye of the Valentine brothers.

FREAKs. Not any ghouls among them.

Tears were running down Alucard's face freely now. He felt something awaken inside of him. Something that he had put away in the deepest reaches of him mind.

He could feel bullets rip into him. Or could he? No, he couldn't. They passed through him as if he wasn't there at all. The holes they made were healed mere moments after they appeared.

"HehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alucard said, spreading out his hands, inviting more.

They stopped shooting when they felt the dark aura around them. The sky clouded over, and lightning flashed. But it wasn't white.

It was red.

"You fools... You insolent fools... You should have known better..." Alucard told them, looking up to the sky.

Then he gathered all the power into himself. The FREAKs turned to run.

With a laugh that would have made the demons cry in terror and the devil himself cringe, he let loose his energy in a dark wave that spread out in every direction.

FREAKs weren't hit by it. They were ripped apart by it. If there was a possible way to make them suffer, it happened.

And in the center of it, unseen, was Alucard. Sobbing. Not the monster or the No-Life king, just the man. The man who had lost his wife.

THE NEXT DAY

"May God have mercy on her soul. Amen." Walter finished.

"Amen." The soldiers repeated, then slowly slumped off. It was raining, and they didn't want to stay longer than they had to.

It had been a quickly arranged funeral, but they had spared as few expenses as possible. Walter had done his duty and given her eulogy. He walked back with the soldiers. For now, he was in charge of the Hellsing Organization.

Alucard walked up to the grave, standing rigid. Seras hadn't left when the attack happened, and couldn't bring herself to leave now.

"Alucard."

"Leave."

"Alucard, if you want to talk-"

"Leave Police Girl."

Seras nodded briskly and walked off. She didn't want to know what her former master was going through.

Alucard waited till he knew no one was watching, then began to cry again. He went down on his knees, and began to beat the ground.

"Why? Why didn't you let me save you?" He asked, over and over. Yet he knew the answer to that question. He had always known the answer. He knew the question he was really asking was one to himself.

"Why couldn't I save you? Why couldn't I protect you? Failed... I failed you Integra..."

He would have continued like this if he hadn't heard a voice from behind him.

"Alucard."

He whirled around. And there stood Integra, glaring down at him, "You-"

"Get up you pathetic excuse for a vampire!"

He rose to his feet, stunned. What was going on?

"Look at you. You're so wrapped up in yourself you've forgotten everything else. You aren't the man I loved."

Though she was shorter than he, it seemed so loomed above him. He realized what this was. Her spirit. Her spirit lingered.

"Took you bloody long enough to catch on. I hope that you aren't truly so weak that my death would be the downfall of you. What happened to Alucard, the No-Life king? The greatest vampire the world has ever known? What happened to the nosferatu I know and love?"

Alucard was speechless. Then he straitened his coat and hat, and said, "Good evening to you to, Miss Hellsing."

The apparition smiled, and softened, "There you go. Don't ever give up Alucard. If nothing else learn that from me. You almost gave up just now. Never again."

Alucard nodded, then asked, "Your orders master?"

"Raise our daughter Alucard, and be a good father. You have to be, it's just you now. Know I'll come back to haunt you if you raise her to be a blood thirsty killer."

Alucard faked like he was pouting. Integra laughed, and told him, "Go on. Get out of here."

"Are you leaving?"

Integra nodded, "Yes."

"Alright. Thank you Integra."

He began to walk away, then he stopped, "Oh, and tell Mina I said hello."

End Chapter One

Love it? Hate it? I know that was sort of angst and romance oriented, but I had to set the stage for the rest of the story. I believe you all will find this an interesting story though.

Again, if you haven't read American Visitors, go back and read it now!


	2. Damage Control

1Chapter Two: Damage Control

Seras was panting, her cannon held tightly in her hands. She turned around and fired another shot at the FREAKs that were chasing her. Many fell, but more took their place. There wasn't an end to this!

She reloaded the cannon and sent another shell flying. The FREAKs dived for cover, but many of them still collapsed into dust. Some survived the blast, but these were few. But again, more replaced them.

Then she turned to run again. There were more coming in from the other side of the alley. She was trapped. Almost.

She gathered herself up and jumped. She landed on the top of the building next to her, then continued to an even taller one. When she reached the top she let the cannon and ammo clatter to the ground.

She had been fighting for hours. She didn't know how many. Alone, outnumbered, and outmaneuvered. She was exhausted, and couldn't even put up a fight when FREAKs started landing on the edge of the roof around her.

"No way out this time. You gave us quite a chase."

The artificial vampires advanced on her, grinning wickedly, fangs barred. They licked their lips expectantly. One of them pulled out a pistol and shot her in the leg. The pain caused her to drop to her knees.

Seras looked upwards, to the sky. It was still raining. It had been raining ever since the funeral a few days ago. Always raining. Always dark. And Seras began to cry, because she knew that there was nothing she could do to save herself. She started to pray.

Gunshots rang out from above them in a constant roar. Bullets literally rained, tearing the FREAKs apart before they turned to dust. Seras looked to the sky, and then saw it. A blackness visible against the sky.

Then it landed, going to one knee to absorb the shock. The man's black coat billowed slightly in the wind. For a moment it looked like an angel of darkness had fallen from the sky. As he rose to his feet again, she saw the cocky smile, and knew instantly who it was.

"No one hurts my little blood rose."

"Lui!"

He walked over, bent down, and kissed her. Then he began to examine the wound, which wasn't healing.

"Silver... This could be bad. We need to get out of the open."

He picked Seras up gingerly, and with another glance around, phased through the floor. Slowly.

LATER

Seras drank one of the blood packets Lui had brought with him. He had a few, but they weren't meant to last long.

He looked grimly out the window, "Alright Seras, what happened. No one on the outside can seem to get anything strait. The news said that an underground resistance movement staged an armed take over, and all travel was suspended."

"How did you get here?"

"I stole a B-52, and bailed out over London. Now answer my question."

Seras shuddered a little, "Someone got us good. They had someone on the inside, probably one of those mercenaries we had to hire. They knew everything about how we work, and Iscariot too. They managed to arrange a meeting between Integra and Enrico Maxwell, then they attacked. Both of them died. The next day the 'revolution' began."

Lui cursed under his breath. This wasn't good, "Where's Alucard?"

"I don't know. He and Luna-"

"Luna?"

"Yes. His and Integra's daughter."

Lui smiled a little, then frowned, "What happened to them?"

"They dissapeared, just before the attacks really began. I don't know where they went, but they aren't here anymore. They just left us here..."

Lui walked over to her, took off his glasses, and moved eye level with her, "The answer to the next question is very important Seras. Are there any others left? Are there any members of Hellsing still alive?"

Seras started cry, telling him, "No. I'm the last one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Walter?"

"Died in my arms when they took over the mansion. He tried to fight them off, but he just couldn't any more. But he died with a smile on his face."

Lui nodded, then embraced her tightly, "That's how he wanted to go. He wanted to die on a battlefield, fighting the undead."

But unknown to her, this was as much to comfort himself as anyone. He and Walter had lost touch with each other until recently, but they had been friends longer than Seras had been alive.

Seras nodded into his chest, then he smiled, "Besides, think of how happy he must be. He's getting to give Integra her tea again. And I'm sure that Heaven will be quite spotless when he's finished with it."

Seras laughed a little. He was good at that, making her laugh. He stood up, smiled down at her, and said, "How's your leg?"

"Fine now. I'm still not much against silver though."

"That comes with time. Alright then, we need to go. We can mourn later, when the time is more appropriate. I'm sure everyone will understand."

Seras nodded then stood up. She frowned, "Wait, you said you bailed out of your plane?"

Lui grimaced, "Uh, ya."

"That means it crashed doesn't it."

"Ya, about that... You wouldn't happen to have an idea of how to get out of here do you?"

Seras punched him in the gut, "You idiot! You mean you did all of that and you didn't bother to think about how we would get out of England?"

Lui glared at her, "I was in a hurry to make sure you were ok. As you recall, if I hadn't showed up you wouldn't be here now would you?"

"And another thing, why are you alone? And why did you have to steal a plane?"

The vampire rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright, fine. I disobeyed seven direct orders coming here. They probably don't know where I am. Johnny will be figuring it out about now. I had to be sure you were safe Seras."

She took his hand, "I guess you really do care don't you?"

He smiled that same old smile and placed his sunglasses back on his face, "Ya, I do. Come on, we should get out of London."

"Right. Wait, my cannon-"

Lui produced it from behind him, "I grabbed it on the way. Come on cutie, we have a lot of ground to cover."

He phased them out of the building, and they began to dash from place to place. Then a thought occurred to Lui.

"What the crap are we doing?"

He snapped his fingers, and summoned two of his familiars, nightmares. The flaming horses pawed the ground impatiently as Lui helped Seras onto hers. Then mounted his own.

Then they were off, as fast as the horses could run. Which was extremely fast, considering that the nightmare was theoretically faster than any vampire could hope to be.

It also attracted attention. Lots of it. Machine guns fired at them as they ran by, and some FREAKs ran out to try and block their path. Lui fell behind Seras, to let her get a clean shot with the cannon and allow him to fire at their attackers to the left and right of them.

"Who are these people?" Lui asked, firing great streams of bullets. And yet he didn't seem to be making a dent in their numbers. It was incredible. Who on earth was controlling them? And why were they using the same emblem as the Valentines?

"Lui!" Seras yelled, and he looked ahead. The buildings in front of them had been knocked down, and made a solid barrier. There was no way around it.

The American smiled, and pulled Seras off her mount and onto his, "Hold on tight, I've never done this with two people!"

The flaming horse careened towards the building. Seras closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the crash. However, she felt only cold. Black, numbing cold. She held onto Lui tighter, afraid of what would happen if she were lost to the darkness there.

It was gone, and her eyes opened slowly. She was shocked to find they were no longer in the city. She looked behind them, and saw the burning remains of the once great capital of the British Isles. The mount dissapeared from under them, and they slid to a stop. Lui set her down, and then looked back himself.

She noticed he was breathing heavily, "Are you alright?"

"Ya. That felt strange though..."

"What happened?"

"Nightmares aren't only fast on foot. They can also phase themselves and their riders very long distances. However, it's a lot harder for me to hold on with two people than if it was just me."

Seras caught him before he fell down, and realized how much power that must've taken. Alucard could summon his familiar only when his Control Arts were released to level one. It was a full strength ability.

"Can you keep going?" Seras asked.

"We should find a basement or cellar of some sort. The sun will be coming up soon, clouds or no clouds."

"Come on, I may know a place."

Lui leaned heavily on Seras, then cursed himself. He was supposed to be rescuing her. And now they were both hopelessly trapped. And it was his fault for not thinking things through clearly. If he had been smarter, they could've been out of England right now.

Or she could be dead, and you would be alone here.

He shuddered at the thought. The American looked at Seras, and suddenly understood, to a small degree, what Alucard felt. He didn't want to lose Seras.

"Hold it right there."

The two froze, and then Lui realized how stupid they had been. They were out of England, but still in very much enemy controlled territory. Lui had fought in the Revolution, the Spanish American Wars, the Civil War, World War One, World War Two, the Korean War, and Vietnam, and they had got the drop on him. He suddenly felt very stupid.

Lui made to go for his pistol, but Seras stopped him. Fighting would do them no good at this point. The American sighed and raised his hands into the air. Seras did the same.

They had fought their way out of London, only to be captured on the outskirts. Irony is so darn cold.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Everyone stopped at the voice, and turned slowly. The crimson coat swirled in the wind, the hat hid the man's face from view. But those yellow sunglasses glowed with evil fury.

Alucard.

"I see you came to fight Luis. Valiant. I commend you, your skills improve every time I see you. And Seras, you put up a good fight. But now I think you need some help."

Gunshots rang out, and the FREAKs scattered and ran. Jackal and Cassul rang out in unison, obliterating the trash that stood in their way. Until there was nothing left. Only Seras and Lui still stood.

"Alucard!" Seras said, running to him. She stopped half way there at a sign from him.

"Seras. Luis. I have to go now. I do not know when I will return. But I have faith that you will be able to handle this trash in my absence."

Alucard held out his arms, and a small bundle appeared. His daughter, wrapped up snugly. Lui took a step forward, eyes wide.

"A dhampire... Never actually seen one of these..." Lui commented, then asked, "Alucard, any ideas on how we are supposed to get out of here?"

"I'll leave that to you."

And then he was gone, without another word. Like a wisp of smoke on the wind. Lui hated it when he did that.

"Lui, come on. We're almost there."

'There' turned out to be a small underground bunker built into a hill. Seras had to search for a while to uncover a keypad, then type in a rather long password to open the doors. When she did, Lui was fairly impressed.

"I take it this is a storage depot. Clever."

"Weapons, food, some blood packets... just in case."

Lui nodded and walked in, closing the door behind him. It snapped shut. He heard some sliding as a large piece of metal slid into place.

"Wait, what was that?"

"This entire place is surrounded by a layer of silver. Expensive, but effective. Nothing was supposed to get in or out that wasn't supposed to."

"In case of FREAK takeover, retreat here and wait to be rescued."

Seras laughed a little, then sat down on a box of something. And cried. Simply cried. None of it made sense anymore. Integra and Walter dead, Hellsing obliterated, most of London destroyed, and now Alucard was gone. It was just her and Lui.

Lui... He had sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder. He was desperately trying to think of something to say, but came up blank.

"I do hope that this crying isn't about me."

They both jumped back, startled. Both vampire's eyes went wide.

There was Walter, polishing his monocle. He looked younger though, about thirty. When he replaced the lense to his eye, he smiled, "Hello Miss Victoria. Master Luis."

"Walter... Walter, you died, how is this possible?"

Lui walked up to him, and tried to touch Walter. His hand passed through easily. Lui emmediatly understood, "A ghost."

"Correct."

"Lui, what do you mean a ghost?" Seras asked, walking up beside him.

"Exactly that. Walter, you've become a ghost."

"Yes. It seems my duty hasn't been completed yet. I haven't completed my oath to serve the Hellsing family. As long as a Hellsing breaths, I stay."

Seras smiled as she looked up at him, "Walter... So, what do you do now? Are you going to drift around for a while?"

The butler brushed some hair from her face, "Miss Victoria, you underestimate me. For periods of time, I can become very much real." His smile turned evil as he flicked his finger, "Wires, and all."

Seras hugged Walter while he was solid. She had thought he was gone. Then suddenly he went ghost again, and she fell right through him and to the ground. Lui started to laugh.

She turned around, blushing angrily, "Shut up!"

Lui stifled it to a giggle, "So, I guess you have sort have become a literal 'angel of death' haven't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I have."

Then he went transparent, and looked down at himself distastefully, "Oh, this is such a bother."

"Oh I don't know Walter. You're young again. You're possibly more invincible than vampires are. It could be worse."

"Yes, I suppose it could. I believe I will go with you and Miss Victoria when you go though."

"Can you do that? You aren't bound to the spot of your death?"

"There you go underestimating me again. Just worry about yourselves, I have a very good grasp on what I can and cannot do."

"So Walter, did you get to see heaven?" Seras asked absently.

"Sadly, I must stay silent on such matters Miss Victoria. It is not the place of a spirit bound to this life to speak of the afterlife."

Seras nodded, then yawned. The sun was coming up. She leaned wearily against the wall, and slid down to a sitting position. Lui took off his coat and put it over her like a blanket, and she curled up into a little ball. He kissed her on the forehead.

Then he noticed Walter was still right there, and blushed a little.

"I see. I knew you two had feelings for each other. How strong I am still not sure."

"I came here didn't I?" Lui asked, sitting down next to her.

Walter smiled, "Yes you did. Should I leave you two alone?"

"She's already asleep Walter. And so am I. Are you going to stand guard?"

"I do not need to sleep if that's what you mean."

"Good. Cause I do..."

When Lui woke up, he felt an unfamiliar weight on him. He looked down, and Seras was using him for a pillow. He smiled, and decided to let her sleep for a while longer.

"Are you awake?"

Lui nodded. He looked up at the apparition, which was sitting on a crate, "Yes I'm awake. Let's be quiet, I don't want to wake her up."

"Alright." Walter said, lowering his voice slightly.

Lui smiled and said, "Walter, ghost or not, I'm glad your still here. Does it cause you any pain at all?"

Walter shrugged, "Not really. I feel slightly out of place at times, and it is sometimes disturbing to not be able to see yourself, but I do not suffer. All in all, not a bad existence, though I wouldn't like to spend eternity as a ghost."

"Sounds not all that unlike being a vampire."

"I'm just another piece in this game of life and death, a piece stuck with so many others in an area in between."

Seras stirred slightly, and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times to clear out the blurriness, then scanned the room.

"Then it wasn't all just a dream." She said, both sad and happy. Sad that so many people had died, and happy that everything that had happened was real.

"No, it wasn't a dream."

Seras sat up, and pushed the coat off of her. She had slept better than she had the last few days, not that that was saying much, but she did feel slightly refreshed. Lui put his coat on, and got to his feet.

"So then, what do we do now?" Seras asked, also rising.

"Now Miss Victoria, we get off this island and get some help. I say we scout out this area first. Agreed?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Alright. Chapter Two!

Ya, I killed Integra in the first chapter. And yes, I killed Walter to. But he came back as a ghost (For some reason, that's how I always picture Walter. Being killed, then coming back to the mansion as a ghost and straitening pictures in the halls. I dunno...)

Alucard is gone somewhere. And if you found this chapter boring, bear with me. It'll get better, I promise.

Sorry all you Integra fans.


	3. The Blessed and the Fallen

1Chapter Three: The Blessed and the Fallen

A blond haired man in a white coat walked wearily away from the city of the damned. He had no intention of trying to fight off what seemed like every servant of the dark lord Lucifer, alone. His head was hung low, and he was limping slightly. The massive exertion had caused his powers of regeneration to slow. And to top it off they had broke his glasses.

That made him mad.

He heard a noise to the his side that caused him to whirl. Something was moving underneath the ground. He quickly ran to what he guessed was above where whatever was down there was going to come out.

An opening appeared, and then a door opened. For a moment there wasn't a sound, except for Anderson's breathing.

The blond haired man dived when he saw a blur emerge, bayonets ready, but stopped when he felt to pistols press against his chest.

His bayonets hovered dangerously close to the thing's heart.

"Anderson?"

The priest blinked, and tried to focus on who was speaking to him. But without his glasses it was difficult. That voice did sound familiar though...

He squinted, trying to clear his blurred vision, "Aye, who are you?"

"Ah, you don't remember me? I'm hurt. I guess you didn't give our little 'not all vampires are bad' talk much thought did you?"

That made things fall into place quickly, "Your that American!"

"Oh, I get it. You don't have your glasses. Yes, it's me, the American. My name is Lui remember? Now, could you please remove your garden tools from the vicinity of my heart?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to the pit now." Anderson told him threateningly.

"Alright, I got two. One, you know that I can beat you. And two, you are about as stuck here as we are."

"You're only half right vampire!"

Lui moved like lightning, and suddenly Anderson found himself in a neck lock with a pistol to his temple.

"I pull this trigger, you go down. And while it may not kill you, I give those FREAKs a half an hour to find you. Less if I say, leave a beacon for them to follow. And you'll be begging for death when they get through with you. Now, I really don't want to do that, because it will be much easier to figure out a way out of here with you on our side. What do you say?"

Anderson was very angry at this point for letting himself be caught in this position. He nodded grudgingly, "Fine. But I'm not waiting around for you if you slow me down."

"Slow you down? Anderson, I would be more worried about keeping up than us slowing you down. Come on Walter, Seras, all clear."

Walter came up through the ground, "Sir, I do believe I would have been better suited to that task."

"Maybe, but that would've been boring for me. Seras, Walter, you both know Anderson. The half blind regenerating paladin of Iscariot."

Anderson grumbled something, then asked, "Wait, I thought there were three of you. Why do I only sense two?"

"Perhaps you are looking for the wrong thing sir. I am no vampire, nor am I human. I am a spirit, bound this world by an oath. Or as Lui puts it, a ghost."

"Great. A ghost and two vampires. What did I do to deserve this?"

AFTER TRAVELING FOR MANY HOURS

Anderson sighed as he eased his body down against the side of the cave they decided to hide out in. It had been mutually decided that it would be a good idea to go north as far as possible. He closed his eyes and began to think.

Then he his hand crept to a bayonet, slowly. However, when he got a firm grip on it, he heard the click of a gun safety snapping to the off position.

"Don't even think about it Anderson."

The priest opened his eyes, and saw two glowing red orbs glaring back at him. He sighed and moved his hand away.

"It appears I'm little more than a hindrance to you vampire. Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Because, that would be cruel and heartless. God knows by any standards you deserve no better from us, but I am trying to get the vampire's good name back."

"You monsters never had a good name."

"Didn't we? It was long ago yes, but we weren't always viewed as we were. Or perhaps it's something my master told me to make me feel better. Either way, if I can give the undead a name not written in blood, I'm going to do it."

Anderson sighed as he closed his eyes again, "You were right you know."

"I was?"

"I thought it was blasphemy at first. Maybe it is. But the more I gave it thought, the more sense it made. Even God seems to support your argument, as my prayers for guidance brought only more evidence to your favor."

"Oh really?"

"Perhaps not all of you are evil. It only makes sense, if you were all as cruel and heartless as I've seen some be, how would you have survived this long? It would have dissolved into a war by now, and you would have surely lost. All of humanity against the few undead that walk. But I think it was one encounter that really changed my mind."

He shifted into a more comfortable position, "I was after a pair of new vampires. They left trails so big a man could find them without actually looking at all. They had kidnaped a child from a foster home, and needless to say I rushed after them. When I finally chased them into an abandoned factory my only thought was killing them before harm could befall the child. I fought one of them for a while, leaving him bleeding and weak. And I had the other one cornered. A woman, and she held the child. But protectively, as if I was trying to take it away from where it really belonged. That's when the male one rushed in front of me, and begged. Not for his life, or all of their lives, just for the life of the child. As if I was no more than a common murderer. See, they had been married, and the child was theirs. After they had been transformed, it seemed they were going to raise the child themselves, despite what they were. They thought I was some crazed lunatic. I nodded slowly, and said no harm would befall the child. He looked relieved, and went down on his knees in front of me. He thanked me, and bowed his head. I raised my weapons, and prepared to turn him into the dust from whence he came..."

Anderson looked down at his hands, "And then the woman walked up beside him, putting the child gently on the ground. I couldn't do it. My hand hung above my head, and they waited for the blows to come, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. For the first time in my life, my heart betrayed my mission. I lowered my weapons, and simply turned around. This wasn't very long after our little talk, so your name was still in my mind. I told them to go to America, and ask for the vampire named Luis Thomson."

The American's eyes widened at that, "Benny and Krista... An angel from God, I would never have figured."

"Angel from God?"

"That's what they said. They arrived in New York, and started asking around. They eventually found me. When I asked them how they knew who I was, they said 'An angel from God told us to look for you'."

They were silent for a while. Then Anderson said, "I'm still going to kill Hellsing's red demon."

Lui chuckled at that, "Alucard? Well, good luck. You'll need it."

Seras stirred and another pair of red eyes opened slowly, "Lui?"

He put a hand on her shoulder gently, "Go back to sleep."

She closed her eyes, and soon was lost in peaceful slumber once again.

"Oi, I thought you slept in coffins."

"We do if we can. But it doesn't really matter where we sleep, as long as it's dark and out of the sun. Not that it matters much here, it's so darn cloudy fledglings could walk around at noon with hardly any trouble at all. So Anderson..." Lui began, turning back to the priest, "What do you do in your spare time? Anything special?"

"I run an orphanage."

"Really? Me to. Well, in a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's becoming a problem that vampires will create others, then abandon them. That's a bit like abandoning a child really. Your story is a classic example. That should have never happened at all. Anyway, we find them, never really a hard thing to do considering most of them have no idea what's happening and leave behind a trail of corpses and ghouls to follow, and take them in. Teach them, help them deal with what's happened to them. But we can never find them all, and that's the problem. They just run amok, creating more and abandoning them, it's a rather vicious circle. Sometimes they refuse to listen to reason, and well..." Lui raised the gun, "I don't like killing fledglings, but I do what I have to."

Anderson shrugged. Well, that explained a lot. No wonder there was such a difference between the vampires he found and the ones that found him, "An undead orphanage."

"Ya. We also help them find the ones that created them."

"Why?"

"So they can become full bloods. True nosferatu. However sometimes we don't make it, and the master gets killed before we can get to it. Drinking the blood of a vampire more powerful thanthe masterworks to some degree, but they never become a real vampire. But listen to me, I'm rambling now..."

"Excuse me, but it appears we have company."

They turned to Walter's slightly glowing form, then they both dashed out and looked down the rocky hill. Indeed, there were several FREAKs advancing.

"What did I tell you? Fledglings can walk around on this stupid island at noon!" Lui exclaimed, readying his pistols.

"I can't see anything! What's going on?" Anderson asked, squinting.

"You can sense vampires right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'll have to use that and your sight. There are about twenty FREAKs coming up the hill. I can take them out, but they are like freaking New York cockroaches. You step on one and three more pop out of the woodwork."

"Hold on Lui."

The vampire turned to Walter, "What?"

"Your gun fire will draw the attention of more. And besides, I have desperately wanted to test what I can do in this state."

Lui nodded once, "Alright."

Walter smiled and faded from view. Lui was also intrigued. He had heard the supposed powers of spirits and apparitions, but had never actually seen one in action.

Down below, there was some conflict between the FREAKs, "I'm telling you, I smell blood."

"And I'm telling you, I don't smell nothin. As if it's not bad enough getting the day shift, now we have to follow you on your wild goose chases. I'm going back, I don't care what you s-"

They turned to see what he didn't finish. A look of shock spread across his face, just before his body fell apart.

"I most highly recommend putting down your weapons and surrendering."

The vampires spun around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from, "Where are you? Come on out and we may kill you quick."

"Right here."

One turned and fired at the voice, but instead shot up one of his comrades. Then the FREAK that had shot gasped as his body was suddenly severed into two pieces at the stomach.

"This is your last warning. Surrender, or..."

The FREAKs fanned out into a circle, keeping watch in every direction. They felt the change in temperature around them.

"Give yourself up and we won't hurt you. Who knows, with your skills, you may be good enough to become on of us. What do you say?"

Walter faded into view in the center of the circle, then became real. Wires could be seen, in an intricate web around him. He smiled, "I think not."

With that, he put the wires in his teeth and pulled. Each of the FREAKs were either decapitated or split in such a way as to be fatal. The wires moved through the air lazily as Walter began to recall them.

"I must say, I find this very much preferable. Perhaps being a ghost is better than I thought."

Lui jumped down to him, "That was amazing. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I'll be sure to do that Lui."

Then something caught the American's eye. He turned, and cursed under his breath. A FREAK was retreating quick. A straggler in the group! And he had a radio to his mouth!

"Oh crap, this isn't good." Lui said, and realizing they were going to be given away anyway, pulled out two of his pistols and fired. A wall of bullets sprayed out from his guns, and hit the FREAK in the back repeatedly.

"Walter, go get Anderson and Seras. We're going to have going to have a lot of guests rather quick."

The ghost nodded and faded from view again. That seemed like it would be a useful skill to have. Especially now. This was going to get hot real quick.

They were moving at a fairly good pace. They had to, because who knew how many of those artificial vampires were following them.

And what was worse, now the sun was setting. Lui could feel it. And deep down, he knew they were royally screwed.

Especially when five armored vehicles started pulling up behind them, guns firing. Darn it, Lui could outrun them, but Seras couldn't considering she was younger and weakened from the lack of sleep and blood. Anderson was fast, but not that fast. And Walter, well, Walter didn't really count as he could float through the air about as fast as he wanted to. How fast he could go exactly wasn't known, but Lui was sure it was pretty fast.

Finally, Lui slid to a halt and smiled, "Alright, enough of this. Let's rock."

He ran back strait at the vehicles, and pulled his shoulder down and forward. He closed his eyes, and charged.

BANG!

He hit one of them, and brought his shoulder up, knocking him off his feet but also knocking the vehicle flying. The American recovered quickly, and used his strength and the vehicles inertia to fling it at another one of the pursuing 'tanks'. It connected, and both exploded with a satisfactory explosion.

And he had seriously screwed up his shoulder. But that was healing itself soon. The other three vehicles slid to a stop and FREAKs poured out. He mowed down many of them on their way out, diving behind a rock as he did so. Bullets peppered the side of it.

"LET EM' HAVE IT SERAS!"

He heard a loud blast, an explosion, then wind and dust flew by him. He jumped up and drew a disassembled rifle from his coat. His hands were a blur as he quickly formed it into a M1 Gerrand style rifle, complete with silver bayonet. His pistols were fine weapons, but they lacked the punch of this thing.

And besides, he was good at bayonet fighting.

He charged into the fray, firing off a shot, then impaling a nearby FREAK. One of the artificial vampires tried to attack him with a knife (This guy isn't very bright is he?)from behind.

Lui pulled his rifle free, and used the back of the weapon to strike the man's arm. The pain caused the knife to fall, and the FREAK found a large gash in his neck a second later.

The American turned, and made to stab another vampire close to him. His opponent was expecting this though, and used his own assault rifle to deflect the blow. Lui used his own momentum to deliver a blow with the other end of his rifle. The FREAK doubled over, and was hit on the back of the head. This put him on the ground. Lui finished it with a stab to the heart.

More FREAKs were arriving in vehicles, and opened fire. Lui took aim, and sent a bullet through a vampire's head, but soon fell back behind cover as well. Seras fired off her cannon and took out a vehicle, then looked over to Lui, "I only have three shots left!"

Lui cursed, "Pick your targets carefully! Use your machine gun when you can! Walter, you go around and flank them! Anderson, when they stop shooting me and you charge in! Everyone got it?"

Walter was actually already ahead of him. They heard shouts of surprise and anger as their men were picked apart by something they couldn't see, much less hit. The fire dropped considerably. Lui jumped up from his position, and went right. Anderson did the same, but he went left.

They came around in a sort of pincer movement. Between the vampire, paladin, and ghost the FREAKs were in complete disarray. Then another cannon blast took out a large section of their remaining units, causing them to panic more.

Lui found himself out in the open while chasing down some FREAKs. That wasn't that bad. Until he heard roaring, and wind rushed by him. A spot light focused itself on him, and he looked up, mouth gaping.

"A harrier? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Rockets hit the ground around him, flinging the vampire through the air. He landed hard, the breath knocked out of him. That hadn't been silver, but come on, it was a frickin' rocket!

"Seras, be a dear and SHOT IT DOWN!"

The aircraft crumpled under the force of the cannon. The fireball let the entire scene for a moment, and they all felt heartened. Until five more of the jump-jets appeared in the sky, weapons ready.

They focused on Seras, since she had the big gun. She actually took two of them out with an explosive shell, but she was then out of ammo. And rather helpless.

The rockets created such a display that if they hadn't known better they would have thought the sun had broken through the clouds. Seras screamed and flew through the air, bleeding and burnt.

Lui was there is a second, and caught her before she could land. He set her down, and looked at her bloody and bruised face. He felt something brake inside of him.

Now he was mad.

When Seras opened her eyes, she stared in terror. Lui wasn't there anymore. There was blackness.

"I've had enough of these games..."

Seras took the hint and ran away as fast as she could. That voice had been very much familiar to her. She had seen Alucard like this only once. And it still haunted her dreams.

The darkness spread, slowly, like a great liquid shadow. Lui rose out of it, still cloaked in the darkness. Eyes, so many eyes, opened themselves. The darkness writhed like a black flame, and Lui smiled. Far to wide to be a human smile, and his fangs were quite apparent. Not a human smile.

A vampire smile.

One of the Harriers fired a missile at him, and it was a direct hit. But instead of exploding, it merely went into him, and dissapeared. The eyes all turned upwards, and the planes pilot screamed in terror as the blackness rose and wrapped itself around the plane.

From his position far away, Alucard looked back. He felt the power. And he frowned. Normally the thought of another strong person for him to compete with made him insanely happy. But Lui was extremely young. He wasn't supposed to gain that power yet. Sadly, there was nothing he could do. This would either make or brake the American.

"_**What the?"**_

_**Lui wasn't in England anymore. And it sure as heck didn't look like he was in Oz either. He looked around the shadows around him, then focused on a figure.**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**The figure turned, but kept it's head down. He could hear chuckling coming from it. **_

_**Lui, knowing he had nothing else to do, repeated the question, "Who are you?"**_

_**The figure looked up, and Lui's eyes went wide.**_

_**He was looking at himself. But this Lui was dark, evil. It's smile was demonic, and it's eyes glowed with hate and fury.**_

"_**I'm you."**_

_**Dark Lui lunged at the regular Lui, and he could only raise his arms to defend against the attack.**_

"Lui!"

The American didn't seem to hear her cries. He laughed and crushed the plane in his shadow grip, and whipped the other two into the ground.

"What is that?" One of the FREAKs yelled, pointing at Lui.

Anderson, who had been fighting the FREAK, was staring as well, the battle forgotten. He actually answered, "That's a demon."

The artificial vampires ran back to their vehicles and got out of there as fast as they could. However, the shadows destroyed many of the armored transports, and killed many of them as they ran. Until it was just him, Seras, Walter, and Anderson.

However, Lui didn't go back to normal. He stayed as he was, lashing out at random things and causing general destruction.

"_**You're mine Luis!"**_

_**The Dark Lui pinned him to the ground, his fangs hovering just above the good Lui's jugular. Lui had to quickly throw the evil half of himself off, before he could do any real damage.**_

"_**You aren't me!"**_

"_**Oh? Denying the truth? I AM you Lui, whether you admit it or not. We are one and the same. We've fought side by side so many times. But now it's my turn. I've given you power. Now I want it back!"**_

"Anderson! Get down!"

Seras had to tackle the priest so his head wouldn't have been taken off by one of the shadow tentacles.

Seras steeled herself for what she was about to do. It had worked once, why not again?

Walter knew what she was planning, "Miss Victoria! Don't! If you get lost in his mind you will never get back out!"

"I know Walter."

"But Miss-"

"I said I know Walter. But I have to do this. I have to help him."

And with that, Seras used all the vampiric might she had to break through Lui's now wobbly telepathic barriers...

_**Seras knew emmediatly something was different. When she had done this last time, Lui's mind had been in pretty good order. Now it was chaos. Memories, knowledge, it all just flashed and mixed in an incomprehensible blur. She put her hands to her ears to try and drown it out, but this didn't work. Music, she heard so much music. Soft, melancholy tunes. Hard, fast songs. Light, happy ditties. His head was full of things, and it was so confusing. **_

"_**Lui?"**_

_**And he was standing there, smiling, "Hey. Sorry about the mess, I'm kinda in the middle of reorganizing."**_

_**Seras ran to him. They embraced each other, and she felt like everything was going to be alright.**_

"_**Seras." He said evilly. **_

_**She looked up at him, and saw the wicked grin like he had before. Her eyes went wide, and she tried to pull away from him, but she couldn't. He pulled her closer, his eyes burning expectantly.**_

"_**Let her go!"**_

_**Another Lui caught the darker one in the jaw with a kick, knocking him away. He checked Seras, "Are you alright?"**_

_**She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. What's going -"**_

"_**You shouldn't be here. I'm not ready. I can't control this power yet. Get out while you can, I will lose this fight and if I do you'll be trapped here forever."**_

_**She set her jaw stubbornly, "I'm not going anywhere."**_

"_**Seras, don't argue with me-"**_

"_**Shut up! You may not be strong enough to beat this, but we are."**_

_**Lui smiled slowly, then nodded, "Alright then, let's do this."**_

"_**Right. Now, how do we kill him?"**_

"_**We can't."**_

"_**What? Why not?"**_

"_**Whether I like it or not, he is a part of me. The vampire part. The dark half... If he dies, then I die with him."**_

"_**Then what do we do?"**_

"_**I don't know, that's why I'm not ready."**_

_**The Dark Lui dove on him, and they began to roll around on the 'ground'. Seras watched, unsure of how to proceed, or indeed which one was which.**_

_**One of them managed to struggle on top of the other, and started beating the other one fiercely. The one of the bottom threw him off, and tried to struggle to his feet.**_

_**He was pinned to the ground by the other Lui's foot, "Give it up Luis, this is my mind now."**_

_**Seras knew that was the dark Lui, and rushed him. This surprised him, and caught him off guard. She kicked and punched him with reckless abandon, until he got annoyed with it and grabbed her by the throat. The Dark Lui picked her up, and glared, "You should have escaped while you had the chance."**_

_**Then she hauled back and kicked him in the balls. Vampire or no vampire, evil half or no evil half, that hurts. He dropped her and doubled over. This only lasted a second, then the fight continued.**_

_**Lui struggled to his hands and knees. Then it occurred to him.**_

"_**This is my mind now? Wait, no it's not. This is still my mind..."**_

_**Then things started to fall into place. This was his mind. This was his domain!**_

"_**Hey, stupid!"**_

_**The Dark Lui turned, "What was that?"**_

"_**Thanks for the hint. But this is still my mind! And you are nothing but another part of it."**_

_**The Dark Lui smiled confidently, "You are just another part of your own mind as well."**_

"_**Maybe. But I have the control here. You may be able to roam free, but your power is still mine. You may be able to struggle against me, but your power is still, mine. It doesn't matter how strong you are, while you still in here," Lui tapped the side of his head, "You are mine!"**_

_**The Dark Lui rushed at him quickly, fangs barred. But the normal Lui caught him, and held him up by his neck, "I'm going to put you back into your place!"**_

_**The evil one of the two smiled, and punched Lui the face, then kicked him in the gut, "You have it right. I almost sealed my own fate letting that one slip didn't I? But you still don't have enough power to seal me away."**_

_**Lui smiled grimly, "I don't. But like she said, we do."**_

_**Seras grabbed the evil one from behind, and Lui grabbed him from the front. He struggled fiercely, but together they held the dark spirit down. Lui started mumbling something, and then said, "I hope you enjoy nightmares, because that's all you are to me now."**_

_**With a final cry of pain, dark Lui faded into blackness, then dissapeared. Power flowed from Lui, and Seras, and together they banished him to the realm of dreams.**_

_**Bad dreams, but still dreams.**_

_**Lui collapsed, drained. Seras caught him.**_

"_**Darn it, I'm supposed to be rescuing you..."**_

"_**You did. I'm just returning the favor."**_

"_**Thank you... But I think it's time for you to go."**_

"_**Right."**_

When Seras opened her eyes, she was holding Lui tightly. She blinked a few times, then looked around. There was Walter and Anderson, both of whom looked very much surprised and stunned.

"Miss Victoria! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Walter."

"Good..."

"Oh ya, I'm good to." Lui said wearily, his eyes flickering open, "And I'm touched by your concern."

"Good, then you all get to die together!" A voice yelled out.

They looked around. The FREAKs had returned, and had surrounded them. There was no way they were going to fight their way out this time, not with two members done and one injured (Anderson).

Then one of the FREAKs disintegrated. Then another, single gunshots each.

"Are you needing help comrades?" A heavy accented voice asked.

Lui tried to sit up, "I know that voice... Russian?"

"Ah! American! So it was you who was showing off that impressive display! To woo the young lady there yes?"

Two more FREAKs disintegrated. They all started to back off into cover, giving the four vampires time to seek cover of their own. It was close, but they managed to get behind the hulk of a destroyed vehicle.

"Lui, who is that?"

"It's Russian! A good friend of mine, his name's Ivan. A hundred years or so older than me."

The FREAKs didn't know what was picking them apart, but something was most definitely hitting them. Every time they stuck their head out they would get a bullet put in it, and even sometimes when they thought they were safe.

The FREAKs, after being sliced by Walter, diced by Anderson, blown up by Seras, and seriously freaked out (No pun intended) by Lui, had had enough for one night. They broke and ran, some being picked off on the way.

When they had gone, the group heard footsteps approaching them. Then 'Russian' jumped up onto a rock, and smiled down at them, "Hello comrades!"

He was huge, taller than Lui and much more muscular. His eyes were of course crimson, and his hair was light brown. He smiled down at them, as if nothing had happened.

"You have good timing Russian."

"And you have very bad timing American. Trying to use your power so soon, no, no, that is no good."

"Please, leave the chewing out for when Sara gets here. God know I'll get an earful from her."

"Yes, I believe you will comrade. Please, introduce me to your companions. Especially that charming young lady there, eh?"

"Back off Ivan. This is Father Anderson, Vatican special section thirteen, Iscariot. That's Walter Dornez, soldier turned butler turned ghost. And this is Seras Victoria, and I wouldn't patronize her."

"Oh? So she is your's comrade?"

"Yes, but that's not why. She'll kill you, with her bare hands."

The Russian laughed and said, "Alright, introductions made, vodka all around eh?"

He produced a bottle from somewhere and started chugging it down. He drank about half the bottle before stopping, and then wiped his mouth off on his sleeve, "Nothing beats a good drink of Russian vodka after a battle. Except for a taste of the red stuff eh?"

Lui managed to pull himself into a sitting position, and sat up against the wrecked vehicle. Anderson hit his forehead in frustration, "Not another one!"

Russian frowned slightly, "He is not liking mecomrade?"

"He's not fond of any vampire. He stabbed me in the neck once, and has nearly killed me a number of times."

Russian looked appalled, "What? No, no, no, that is no good. No good. Pretty ladies are for kissing, not fighting yes?"

Lui decided to smart off, "Depends. She's hit me plenty."

At this Seras hit him in the back of the head. Lui motioned that this proved his point. Russian watched for a few minutes as they bickered back and forth. He decided to stop them when Seras began to slam Lui's head against the against the hull they were sitting against.

"No, no, no, we are all on the same side right comrades? Perhaps we should be saving that for when those others come back eh?"

Suddenly they heard the distinctive roar of helicopters approaching. They waited to see what would happen before they opened fire and gave away their position. Five large two rotor helicopters hovered around above them, and Russian squinted at the insignia. Seeing it as a blue and white star, he got up and started waving his arms, "It appears your other friends have arrived comrade!"

A figure in a white coat jumped out of the chopper, and landed nearby. He stood up, and brushed some dirt off his coat. He straitened his glasses, and smoothed his unruly curly hair. Striding forward, he looked at them smiling, "Hey there! You guys had us worried there for a while! When we saw the explosions we didn't know what was going on- Wait, where is Lui going?"

The American had started running away. Towards London. He was running back the way he had came. Kyle and Russian watched this, amused. They had both seen this before.

Suddenly a brunette vampire landed beside Kyle. She wore loose clothing, and her skin was a little on the dark side for a vampire. Her crimson eyes burned with fury.

"Where is he?"

Kyle motioned in the direction Lui was running, "There he goes."

"Luis Thomson get back here right now!"

The brunette ran after the retreating Lui. The Russian and Kyle made bets as the choppers landed and shut down.

"I give him ten seconds."

"No, fifteen comrade."

Lui was running really fast. Then he looked back and saw who was chasing him, then he ran faster. However, the brunette was still catching up to him. Eventually she dive-tackled him, and pinned him to the ground. She grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground.

"You idiot! You disobeyed not one or twobut seven of my orders!"

"Hi Sara, it's nice to see you're alive to. If you would let me- OWW!"

She slammed his head again, "Shut up! You aren't going to talk your way out of this one."

Kyle laughed as he watched the beating, and handed some money to Russian, "You win this time Ivan. God, I haven't seen her this mad since I called her an Indian wench."

Seras looked at the fight, then at Kyle, then back to the fight, "Who is she? She seems so familiar..."

"That's Sara. Lui's and Johnny's 'mother of darkness'."

"You mean their-"

"Ya, that's their former master. Ooh, that had to hurt. Lui has a very good knack for making her mad though."

Seras nodded, "I can tell."

"Oh, this isn't mad for her. This is just getting his attention. No, just wait till later. You'll see mad."

Seras grinned inwardly. She was beginning to Like Sara already.

End Chapter Three

Alright! They've been rescued! Now the work begins!

And yes, this is a radical change in genres from piece to piece. American Visitors was funny with some serious. This will be serious with some funny. Ya, that covers just about everything.

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Face Off

1Chapter Four: Face Off

Seras watched in confusion as Sara dragged Lui back. He had silver handcuffs burning his wrists, and seemed to be reluctantly accepting his fate.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at Kyle.

He was smiling still, but the humor had faded. It was a grim smile, and it was slowly turning into a frown, "Now you'll know what I mean when I told you you haven't seen Sara mad. Well, mad isn't quite the term."

All of the vampires gathered round. They all knew what was going to happen. Everyone but Seras. Sara pulled Lui to his feet, and told him evenly.

"Luis Thomson, you have purposefully disobeyed direct orders given to you by me, Master Vampire of the Americas. Do you deny this?"

Lui sighed and shook his head, "No."

"Do you have any words to say in your defense?"

"I was right wasn't I?"

The older vampire glared at him, "Whether you were right or wrong is not the question. Do you have any evidence to suggest that you had knowledge before your actions to suggest that braking those orders was an appropriate course of action?"

Lui looked at the ground, "No."

"Then you will suffer the consequences of-"

"I will suffer the consequences of my actions, I know. I knew that when I snuck out of the base. I knew that when I stole the aircraft. I knew that when I flew over London. I know the consequences of my actions. Just get it over with."

There was silence for the longest time. No one moved, at all. Not even Anderson or Walter.

Then Sara rushed forward and delivered an uppercut to Lui's gut, lifting him off the ground. He gasped, his eyes going wide. She brought he leg up, then smashed it back down in an ax-kick that must have shattered his entire left shoulder area.

She bent over and picked him up with her right arm, delivering rapid jabs to his face, chest, and stomach with her left, then kicked him away.

Seras watched, horrified, "What is she doing?"

Kyle stopped her from moving forward, "Don't try and interfere. She's is just doing what she must."

"But he didn't do anything wrong!"

"On the contrary, he did. By breaking her orders so blatantly he sends a message that she cannot control those under her. It was a very bad thing to do, and Lui knows it. Sara wanted to move in as much as he did, but she ordered no one to move, because if nothing was wrong it could have been interpreted as a hostile attack. Everyone knew something was up, but no one dared move. In a way, Lui did her a favor. With him here, she had to come get him. She had an excuse, and now she knows for sure the situation needs our attention. And believe me, they are a very tight pair. Mother to son. Son to mother. It hurts her to do this to him. But then again, I do think he'll be hurting more than she will when this is over. And besides, she is rather ticked off at him at the moment."

Lui got another kick to the stomach, and started coughing up blood. His was a pulp, bones broken, body beaten, eyes unfocused. He went down on his knees in front of his former master, and though no one could really tell, smiled.

She looked into his eyes, knowing that he was still watching her intently. They had a conversation in a single moment.

_Your welcome-_

_I'm not going to thank you Luis. Though, you did make things easier. Still, you disobeyed seven direct orders. Seven. You know I couldn't let that slide-_

_I know-_

_Still, I wonder why you would risk your life, knowing full well this would happen if you survived...-_

Lui glanced over at Seras. Darn it, she didn't even look sympathetic any more. She looked amused now.

Sara caught his gaze, then glanced over herself. She smiled softly, so no one could tell, _Ah, I see. Luis, I never knew you were so chivalrous-_

_Believe me, neither did I-_

Sara turned around, then glanced back at him, _See you in a few hours Luis Thomson-_

And with that, she swung around and kicked him in the side of the head.

LATER (12 HOURS)

Lui opened his eyes slowly. He blinked, then tried to move. He almost emmediatly gasped in pain, "That wasn't a good idea..."

He looked down at his arms. They hurt like crap, but they still worked. As did his legs apparently. Thank God for small favors.

Then he looked around to see where he was. It was underground...

Had they really taken him back to the ammo depot from before?

Yes, they had. After all he had gone through to get away, they had taken him back. Ironic. Of course, this probably meant the fight was already underway. And it would be a while before he was back in it sadly.

The door opened, and a very familiar face poked through. He was smiling, "You know, you should really stop making Sara mad Lui."

"Shut up Johnny." Lui mumbled, then tried to get into a more comfortable position, "Where were you by the way? I didn't see you at my regular beat-down."

"Ah, I was redirected to South America at the last second. Something about Nazi vampires, I didn't find anything. So, how did things go?"

Lui told him the bare details, leaving out the bit about using his dark powers completely. He didn't want to talk about that at all at the moment. Not with Johnny anyway.

"So, did Sara take it easy on you or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face hardly has a scratch on it."

Really? Great. Lui didn't care, it still hurt. But, it was hurting less and less all of the sudden. He managed to get into a sitting position. Wait, he shouldn't have been able to do that. He should be incapable of movement on the floor.

"So bro, I see you've finally found yourself a girl..." Johnny began, using that same infernal taunting tone Lui had grown to dread. It was about the only thing Johnny could get on his case about, so he did it spectacularly.

"Don't start with me Johnny. I'm not in the mood for this."

Johnny faked looking hurt, "So do you want me to go and fetch your little lady? Do you prefer her company over your brother's?"

Lui shot him a look, "Maybe."

Johnny smiled. They knew each other too well to actually take anything the other one said seriously. But Johnny did turn to go, "Oh ya, Kyle wants to talk to you. You up for it?"

"Ya, why not. You know, it's almost like you guys are paying respects to a corpse."

"Bro, you are a corpse."

Johnny walked out, and a few seconds later Kyle walked in, grinning, "That was a quick recovery. You should still be unconscious."

"Really? How long was I out?"

"Only about twelve hours actually. That's an insanely short amount of time when I think about it. Sara didn't hold back at all on you this time."

Lui looked at the ceiling. He felt more comfortable around Kyle than Johnny about some things. The older vampire was the one to turn to for advice, and council. Lui sighed, and said, "I did it."

"What?"

"I awakened my powers. All of them."

Kyle's eyebrows shot up, "Your dark powers? The shadow form powers?"

Lui nodded. Kyle rose to his feet slowly, "Lui, it took me four hundred years to gain those powers. Ivan was about three hundred and seventy when he gained his. Sara acquired hers at three hundred. Lui, you are two hundred."

"I know."

"How? How did you control it? How on Earth could you possibly have the strength to control it? What drove you to summon it at all?"

"I-I, saw Seras in danger. She was hurt, and I just got mad. I don't know what happened next, it just did. Suddenly I was fighting a dark version of myself for control of my mind. I was losing, bad. I didn't know how to win. I couldn't kill it, and even if I had the power to, I would have died with it. Nothing seemed to work. Then Seras, she came. She knew that if I lost she would be lost in my mind forever, but she still came to help. My 'dark half' let a vital clue slip. He said that it was his mind now. That made me realize that he was fighting to take my place in control. I still had the power. Seras and I combined our powers and banished him to my nightmares. I can still feel him nagging in the back of my head though. Is that normal? I mean, did I do everything right? Or am I likely to go homicidal at any second?"

"Lui, you're pacing."

The American stopped, and looked down. Darn it, he was pacing. Wait, he was walking? He couldn't move a few minutes ago. Kyle stood up, smiling, and put a hand on Lui's shoulder, "If it ever does attempt to take over again, you know how to beat it. Lui, you've now become what is called a True Master. You have taken the last great step in vampire development. That we know about that is. You heal faster, much faster. Stronger, faster, your senses will be heightened even more. Think mini Alucard."

"You mean, I can..."

"No, and don't try it. I said mini-Alucard. No vampire can compare his or herself to him and honestly say they stand much of a chance. None that I've met anyway. I stopped kidding myself, I would last about a minute, two at most against him. Still, your progress is extraordinary. A little over two hundred and controlling the shadow form. That is impressive."

"Thanks. But why did I heal so suddenly just now? I mean, I sleep for twelve hours, wake up immobile, and five minutes later I'm walking around. How does that work?"

"Got me with that one. I guess you were still adjusting to your new form while you were sleeping. But hey, why dwell on it?"

"Right. Hey, I think I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Average vampire age to gain familiars is around a hundred right?"

"Ya, in that area."

"I only gained mine about a year ago. A hundred years late. So then it would make some sense that I would get my other powers a hundred years early."

"Hmmm, that's possible. I guess you aren't some freakishly powerful vampire then are you?"

Lui stopped, then his shoulders slumped. His hopes and dreams, smashed by himself and his own logic. Ironic, "Darn. I guess I am nothing but an anomaly. Oh well, do we have any blood for a thirsty vampire?"

Kyle nodded quickly, "Of course. And you're just in time actually."

"Just in time for what?"

"The battle of course. We are going to take back London. You up for this?"

"I don't know. I guess." Lui said as they walked out of the bunker.

"You guess?"

"Well, I don't know really. I'm all for taking it to those stupid FREAKs, but it may trigger that thing to come and try to take over again."

"Who knows? Maybe, maybe not. Of course you'll be angry at yourself for not going later if you can."

"That's true. Alright then, let's do this."

Johnny walked up beside him, "Congrats on the powers man."

Lui looked over at him, smiling, "Eavesdropping?"

His brother shook his head, "Are you kidding? I sensed it off you a mile away, even though no one else did."

Lui laughed. His brother did know him well. He then realized, "Hey, you guys need to teach me how to sword fight."

"Why? I thought you didn't like swords."

"Because, in a few hundred years when Johnny gets all his powers we can all have swords and dress up as the three musketeers for Halloween. All for one,"

"And one for all!" They finished together, with much bravado followed by laughter.

"Ah! I see you are walking again comrade!"

Russian walked up to them, "I see those healing powers kicked in yes?"

"Ya. Hey, something has been bothering me. Why were you in England?"

Smiling, he explained, "Comrade, I have no 'master' looking over my shoulder telling me what to do. In Russia, we walk individual and free. When I heard about this so called 'terrorist attack', well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out when something odd is going on eh?"

"Sounds nice being able what you want to do all the time."

"It is not as fun as one might think comrade."

"Lui!"

At this new voice the American began to search himself, "I swear, do I have a homing beacon planted on me? How is all of you know exactly where to find me?"

Seras ran up to him, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Though I don't see why you care, when I looked you seemed rather happy about the entire situation."

Kyle sniggered to himself. Seras explained, "Oh, he was describing to me the other times this has happened to you. Like when Johnny almost started an all out war and managed to put all the blame on you."

Lui gritted his teeth angrily. Everyone knew it was Johnny who had caused that black out. Moscow had been without electricity for three months. Everyone knew it was Johnny, except for the Russians. They thought it was the pre-curser to an attack, the Russian vampires thought it was an underhanded trick so the Americans could take over their country. Johnny thought it was funny as heck. Especially when he had hid rubber gloves, wire cutters, and other such equipment in Lui's room.

For once the American had been innocent. And everyone but the Russians knew it. So they ordered Sara to beat some sense into Lui, and they wouldn't accept anything else.

Lui deftly reached over and smacked Johnny in the back of the head.

When they reached a small hastily constructed building they walked in. Sara was there, organizing everything. She gasped when she looked up and saw Lui, "But how are you..."

"Let's just say I'm all grown up." Lui told her, crossing his arms, "So then, when do we attack?"

It took a moment for Sara to figure out what he meant. But when she did her face lit up, and she grinned, "We attack as soon as possible. What are you idiots standing around for, go get ready! We can't be caught standing around like a bunch of slackers! Move it!"

LATER

The FREAKs had no idea what was going on. First they had been pursuing two rouge enemy vampires. Fair enough. Then they had been decimated by what survivors could only describe as a 'black demon'. Ok, that was weird but continuing. Then something else appeared and started picking them off one by one. None of them could put any of these things in a logical order.

All they knew for sure was something was very, very wrong.

Some of the citizens of the city who had only been taken prisoner heard the talk of trouble up north. Their hopes flared. But they knew enough that any move on their part would be foolhardy at best. Downright suicide at worst. So they waited, in silent anticipation.

The FREAKs, not taking any chances, decided to post a watch around the edge of the city. No one protested, or even complained. Everyone was armed and ready to go, no matter what happened next.

Or so they thought.

Until they saw a man in a black coat walk up the road towards them. He had a large black case slung across his shoulders, and he merrily whistled 'Yankee Doodle' as he walked.

They froze when they saw him. No one was sure what to do. They weren't sure if they should shoot, run, or just sit and wait.

So by default, they waited. In fact, he walked right through the barricade as the stunned FREAKs watched. He stopped, set the case down, and started walking back, tipping an imaginary hat to one of them as he did.

As he walked away from the city, the FREAKs slowly began to move to the case. One of them even began the process of opening it.

Lui stopped, and pulled a small device from his coat. He stopped whistling long enough to mutter, "Fire in the hole."

Wind, dust and debris flew past him, causing his coat to billow wildly. He tossed the detonator away and turned. The entire block was leveled. Well, what was left of it that is.

"C4. Is there any problem it can't fix?"

He jumped onto the large pile of debris, and smirked. It would take his allies a minute or so to get to him. The explosion was the signal to attack, but he asked they stayed away to give him time to test his new powers. To compare mental notes as it were.

He watched as a horde of FREAKs rushed down the street at him. He chuckled and pulled out to pistols. Then he used his vampire speed to pull out two more. He frowned, then his smile returned. He now drew out an additional two pistols. His arms were a blur from holding the six weapons.

"It was four before. I could get used to this."

Then he opened fire. Far faster than any normal human could fire. In fact, far faster than most anything else could fire. The stream of silver was solid, almost like a sword. He cut down the first line of FREAKs, then just started firing wildly in their direction. The artificial vampires dived for cover, scrambling in a panicked manner.

Lui glanced down at the rapidly growing piles of shells and clips gathering around him. It was a nice trick, but he would run out of ammo soon. So he put away four of the weapons, and held one in each hand. He started spinning them around on his fingers, and did pistol acrobatics (Revolver Ocelot would be put to shame), tossing them back and forth between his hands, behind his back, moving from finger to finger.

Stopping his display, he nodded happily. Using more than two pistols was a nice trick, but it just didn't feel as natural.

Suddenly one of the braver FREAKs jumped out from cover and opened fire with his assault rifle, screaming a battle cry madly.

Lui watched the bullets approach, and started to dodge. Then it occurred to him to try something. He aimed his pistols and fired. Sparks appeared in mid air for seemingly no apparent reason. Lui smirked and aimed one pistol upwards, firing a final time. Sparks formed inches from his forehead. He reached out with one hand, and a lump of metal fell into it. It hissed slightly and a small stream of smoke drifted upwards. The American laughed as he let it fall to the ground.

"I can shoot bullets in mid-air now! Ah man, Johnny is going to be so jealous."

He sounded like a kid in a toy store with a 'get everything free' card.

The FREAK stared at him, amazed. 'Did that just happen?' was his last thought before a silver bullet lodged itself in the artificial vampire's head.

Lui fired a few more shots at the FREAKs as they tried to attack, then his guns clicked empty. His hands went to his coat, and found he had used all his pistol ammo. He rolled his eyes angrily as he put his pistols in their holsters with the others, and began to assemble his rifle. When it was complete, he decided to do some acrobatics with it as well.

He twirled it between his fingers, seemingly unaware of it's weight. He tossed it upwards high into the air, spinning madly, and caught it in his other hand, instantly starting to twirl it again. He switched it to his wrist and deftly spun it there. He switched hands, then let it roll up one shoulder, around his neck, and down the other. He caught it, and smiled. Ah, he felt like Dante. The FREAKs were staring at him, in awe of the display. Vampiric agility plus decades of free time equals some pretty amazing crap.

He raised the weapon to shoulder height, and fired, killing one of the FREAKs. That broke the spell, and they opened fire simultaneously. Lui leapt high into the air, and yelled down to them a slightly revised prayer.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the unworthy undead shall be banished into eternal damnation! Aaaa-men!". He punctuated 'men' with a downward thrust into a vampire, killing it instantly. He used his rifle to do a type of pole vault over the heads of some FREAKs, landing in the center of a group of them. He stabbed one, then used his rifle to redirect the shot of another one into the crowd. Getting a good aim, he thrust forward through the FREAK's heart with his rifle's bayonet. One of the tried an overhead with a knife from behind Lui, but he brought the butt of his rifle back to strike the FREAK in the stomach. It doubled over, coughing up blood, before Lui spun the rifle and stabbed. The American took out a few more, but found himself completely surrounded with a lot of barrels pointed at him.

"Time to die!"

They all turned when they heard a whistle, and a voice say, "Yo, guys, over here."

There stood Lui, leaning against a building. They looked where he had been, and found only a grenade falling slowly to the ground. They turned to run, but it exploded, the silver killing them all in one blast.

"Show off."

The American turned to see his brother walking up, shaking his head. Kyle was right behind him, "That was good. Nice 'phase away but leave a doppleganger' trick. But keep up that, and you'll exhaust yourself quickly."

Lui shrugged, "I would shoot them, but I accidentally used all my pistol ammo. And honestly my rifle is better for sniping than anything."

"Sniping comrade? That toy is no sniper rifle."

They turned to see Russian walking towards them, a large item across his shoulders. He presented it to them, saying, "This, is a sniper rifle."

It was six feet long, with a massive scope and a long, thick barrel. The Russian set one end on the ground, and leaned on it, "Still, I to must applaud your performance comrade. These cheap copies never stood a chance eh?"

Suddenly an incredibly loud gunshot was heard, and they jumped back as a massive shell whizzed past. It hit further down the street, exploding among a group of approaching ghouls.

Sara and Seras were standing a little ways away. Sara sighed and rubbed her temples, "Men. They can sit around and talk all day long. I guess it's up to us right?"

Seras nodded, shouldered her cannon, and the two women walked by them, "Come on you yanks and Russian, in case you haven't noticed there's still a battle to fight."

The Russian's jaw dropped, "You mean she actually uses that monstrosity comrade?"

Lui shrugged, and readied his rifle, "What can I say? She's quite a lady."

Kyle and Johnny drew their swords. The Russian cocked his sniper rifle. They jogged up beside Sara and Seras as the other fifty or so American vampires followed behind them.

The six walked through a tunnel-thing. When they came out the other side, they saw a huge mob of FREAKs in front of them, weapons ready.

Seras reloaded her cannon, and Sara drew two silver-headed tomahawks. They all glanced at each other, smiling.

It was Lui who moved first. He pointed his bayonet forward, and charged with the words, "LET'S ROCK!"


	5. Question

1Chapter Five: Question

Sara sighed as she eased herself into a large chair. So much to do, so much to think about. She glanced up for a moment when Kyle walked in.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." He said, pulling up another chair and putting his feet up on the table. He leaned back, hands behind his head, "You seem to be bothered by something."

She sighed and told him, "It's nothing."

"Don't tell me that. I know you, now what's wrong?"

Sara smiled, and looked over at him. Easy going, taking things as they come, yet he was also wise beyond his years. They had been in love once, long ago, but as time went along they drifted apart. But she doubted they would ever stop being friends. And he was right, he did know her rather well, "It's just so much seems to be happening now. Hellsing destroyed, Iscariot left leaderless, London sacked, the world in chaos trying to figure out what's going on. Alucard has left with his dhampire daughter, to who knows where, Lui has done the near impossible and become a true master at two hundred, Johnny will probably gain his familiar soon, the council is breathing down my neck about us being here, I have a half crazed, half blind priest roaming around aimlessly, a dead butler who came back as a ghost that Lui says could probably kill most of us, and now I think I need a very, very strong drink."

Kyle laughed at her. He sympathized, she did have a lot to think about, a lot to consider before making the next move. He got up and walked over to a small counter with drinks that had survived the takeover. That had been a blessing, finding a large, fairly intact home to move their base to. Complete with a wine cellar.

He poured out some random drink into a glass, then a small amount of another. He bit his finger, and let a few drops of blood drip into the drink, then swirled it lazily till it had turned a slight pink color.

He gave it to her, and she accepted it gratefully. She was surprised when she tasted his blood in it, but smiled. He always kept a balance of things. Annoying her one minute, then doing small things to make up for it. Of course, she rarely let him off that easy, but she did appreciate the thought.

"So then, do you have anything to report?"

Kyle nodded, and sat down again, "There were about a thousand survivors scattered around the city. Mostly young women, a members of parliament, some random rich people, and just some of the standard lucky ones. They are in trauma, but I think they'll come around without much trouble."

"What of our prisoner?"

"Yes, the FREAK has revealed to us what he knows. Sadly, this wasn't very much. It's unfortunate we were unable to capture the leader of this attack before he shot himself, but that information is irrelevant. He told us that a man lured him away from his home one night, and then out of no where something started burying itself in his skin. An unwilling FREAK. He also told us that this attack was a so called 'revolution' against humanity for the years of oppression the vampires have endured. They did this attack in the style of Luke and Yon Valentine, hence them using the eye as their symbol. Oh, you'll get a real kick out of this one."

"What?"

"He said that the number one FREAK is a man named Alucard, the No-Life king. Walks around in a red cloak, the very one who defeated Luke and Yon. Said he was 'inspired by the brave actions of the patriots of our race'."

Sara giggled, "No-Life king indeed. And a red cloak? Nothing about the hat?"

Kyle began to chuckle with her, "I know, I know. But it only makes sense. After all, no self respecting vampire anywhere hasn't heard of Alucard. And if they were smart enough to know how to get Integra Hellsing and Enrico Maxwell in the same place, they would definitely know about Alucard. Egotistical and smart, somehow not an uncommon combination in these artificial vampires."

"Well, at least it's over for now. I doubt they'll try another attack like this. Still, we should keep a tight watch on our own borders. We should try and keep the FREAKs out of America before this can happen there."

"Right. I'll speak to some friends in Washington, I think I can convince them to allow some stronger wards to be put into place. But hey, let's go down and join the 'celebration'. Besides, Lui has something we wants to show you."

They got up and walked down some stairs. They found themselves outside, where the Americans (As well as Seras and Russian) were telling jokes, drinking as much liquor as their vampire bodies could hold, and generally having a good time. Lui was showing off his new-found speed and agility, juggling and spinning two of his pistols.

Then he saw Sara, and waved, "Hey! Catch!"

He tossed one of his other pistols to her, and grasped his two firmly in hand. He motioned, "Shoot me."

The entire area when silent. Until there was a general chuckle, "I think he's finally lost it."

"Did he just asked to be shot?"

"I think he did. Hey, why don't you go ahead and do it?"

Sara looked at the pistol, then back to Lui, "I'm not going to shoot you."

"Come on, you know you want to. Shoot me, do it. Come on, come on, come on, shoot me!" Lui pleaded. Everyone was laughing at him now. Lui gave her the 'three-year-old-impossibly-cute' begging look.

Sara rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but it's your fault if you get hurt."

She pointed the gun at him, and fired. There was another gunshot, and there was a loud 'ping' and some sparks from somewhere in between them.

He smiled in a mocking way, "Shoot me again, I ain't dead yet."

Sara's eyebrows went up. She fired again, with the same result. Then she fired as fast as she could, aiming at different places on Lui's body. There was a symphony of gunfire as a rain of sparks and silver sprouted from mid-air.

Then her gun clicked empty. She looked at him, a surprised and pleased smile on her face, "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Yep. I just shot the bullets before they got to me."

Kyle whistled, "I can't move that fast! How is it he can?"

Sara laughed and tossed the pistol back to Lui, "It's his familiar. The nightmare is symbolic of speed. He's faster than the average vampire. Like you have better skills of illusion and such trickery."

Kyle nodded, realizing that must be it, "Well, that might be a useful skill to have. Hey guys, come on, Lui just shot bullets in mid-air, I think he's earned a drink!"

So the party went on. Lui basked in attention for a few minutes, until the novelty of his new skill wore off. It was indeed a cool trick, and would be useful in some cases, was really just another trick. He smiled and walked over to Seras.

She had been talking to Johnny about something, and laughing. However, Johnny wisely and discreetly excused himself at his brother's approach.

Lui leaned up against a piece of rubble beside her, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. But it's hard to follow some of you yanks when you talk. I can barely catch a few words you speak so fast."

The American laughed and nodded. He then put a heavy accent into his voice, and began to talk, "Icouldsaytasamboutoubrits."

Seras laughed, "What?"

"Thaswatimen. Speksodarnslowismosthardstandsyouasitsus."

Seras punched him the arm, "Stop that! What are you saying?"

Lui laughed some more and went back to normal, "That's actually how I used to talk when I was alive. Back in New York, we still did things fast and slurred it together in 1774. I said that you Brits speak so darn slow it's almost as hard to understand you as it is us."

"So you're from New York?"

"Yep. Son of a New York politician."

"Do people still talk that fast now?"

"Ha, they talk faster now Seras. There is only one group of people I've heard that can speak any language faster than a New Yorker speaking English, and that's a Mexican speaking Spanish."

(Based off personal experience. One of my teachers is from New York, and when she is mad she yells so fast that no one can understand her. And I know some people from Mexico, and they talk faster. I dunno how true this is in general.)

Seras wasn't sure if this was true or not, as it seemed impossible anyone could speak faster than Lui just had, but she found the idea amusing. She giggled, and Lui smiled at her. They locked eyes for the longest moment.

Lui took Seras's hand and started to lead her, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Lui took her to the center of the crowd, and then seemed to debate something inwardly.

"Lui?"

Then he nodded to himself. Seras was confused, until he went down on one knee in front of her.

The entire group went silent as they watched this. A few people smiled and started looking at each other.

"Seras..." he said, looking up at her.

"Sweep her off her feet Romeo!" Someone shouted.

He laughed and pointed towards the voice, "Shut up!"

He turned back to her, and began, "Seras, I love you." He said, pulling something out of his pocket. He opened it, and looked down at whatever was in the case, "So now I'm asking you..." He told her, presenting the small box to her, "Will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring in the box, stunned. She took it out of the case, and looked at it. It looked like a simple golden band, but closer examination showed intricate and subtle engravings. The jewel in it was a very clear diamond, with a ruby under it. She was sure that the ruby was in the shape of a rose.

She looked down at Lui's waiting face. He was half smiling, anxiously awaiting her answer. To him it seemed like an eternity. Would she say no? Would she say yes? What was going to happen?

Then she smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, "Yes."

His face brightened and he swept her into his embrace, kissing her. There were cheers and clapping around them, but they didn't care.

Kyle sighed as he looked at the sight. Ah, to be young again. Still, he couldn't help but yell out a smart remark, "Way to go Casanova!"

Lui and Seras glared at him. Conveniently at that moment a large piece of rock decided to dislodge itself from it's place on a crumbling building, landing squarely on Kyle's head.

Seras laughed, "Was that you Lui?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

TWO DAYS LATER

Anderson cursed his luck. How did he get stuck in these situations? And why was it always him? All he wanted to do was get back to the orphanage and rest.

But no, instead he was standing in the forsaken remains of a church, mumbling to himself. He still hadn't found another pair of spectacles, and it was beginning to bother him.

"Don't be so glum Father, a few more minutes and we can call it even. I don't kill you, you do this."

"Aye, even. Stupid vampire, you're just doing this to annoy me, and don't try to deny it."

"Hey, you're the only certified priest around, who else could I have... Alright fine, I am doing this to watch you squirm. I'm sorry, but I want to be able to say that the priest that married me and Seras was none other than the feared Iscariot Alexander Anderson."

"Technically, I don't have the power to do this sort of-"

"You aren't getting out of this Anderson, so shut up."

Lui had somehow managed to procure a rather expensive looking black suit. From where, no one could figure.

Of course, there weren't many people there. Sara, Kyle, Johnny, and Russian (Who had stuck around just for this)

The other Americans had been sent either back to America or elsewhere. They had to stay there for now, just in case another attack did occur.

Seras walked in as Johnny played the marriage song on a harmonica. All of the vampires had to keep from laughing. There was no ceremony for a vampire wedding. They all knew this was being done for the sole purpose of bugging Anderson, and they found it rather funny.

Lui looked at his wife (She had actually been his wife ever since she said yes). She was wearing a plain but elegant white dress. She looked a bit like an angel. She walked up to Lui, also stifling a giggle at how uncomfortable Anderson was.

There was silence for a minute. Until Lui said, "Anderson."

"Fine. Do you take him to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take her to be your wife."

"I do."

"Alright your married, can I go now?"

Lui looked at him cooly, "Now was that so hard?"

"I'm going to be excommunicated if anyone ever finds out about this..." He muttered, quickly striding away.

When he was out of earshot they all burst into laughter.

"We need to write a book about all the things you've been the first to do Lui." Kyle said, actually crying he was laughing so hard, "I mean, you are a vampire. And you just got an Iscariot Priest to do your wedding. That was classic."

However, when he looked Lui and Seras were already gone.

Lui let go of his wife when they stopped phasing. They were in an underground room, she knew. Actually more like an underground area. The lights were dim, but they could see clear as day.

The American kissed her fiercely, holding her tight. She had never felt more happy than in that moment. She didn't know why fate had thrown her the twist to fall for him of all people, but she was very, very glad.

Lui pulled back, and his lips slid down to her neck. She grimaced slightly as his fangs bit into her skin, drawing blood into his mouth.

Sweet blood, with a fiery burn to it slid down his throat. He stopped himself quickly, knowing the dangers of what he had just done. Killing her wasn't something he wanted to do, no matter how the blood tasted.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I think I know why no one struggled after Alucard bit them." Seras said, dazed slightly. She smiled deviously, and much to his surprise bit into his neck, and drew a mouthful of his blood.

She almost choked on it, and pulled away quickly. She vaguely heard a cry of pain. But she was overwhelmed by the blood in she was trying to swallow .It almost set her mouth on fire, and seemed to move of it's on will. It tasted slightly bitter, but not overly so. It was a bit like a rather strong shot of alcohol in a way.

Lui laughed at her as she stumbled around, reaching out for something to brace herself on. She was coughing, and he patted her on the back, "That wasn't smart Seras. My blood is a bit too strong for you."

"No bloody kidding! You could have warned me!"

"Hey Draculina, you never really struck me as the blood thirsty type." He told her defensively.

"I was trying to get back at you..."

"Would it make you feel better to know you took out a rather large chunk of my shoulder when you pulled away?"

"A little bit, how much did it hurt?"

He glanced down at the large hole that was closing, "You just ripped off a large section of the skin on my shoulder, it hurt a lot."

"Good, I feel much better."

"Hey, that's not nice."

She shuddered as the blood traveled through her body, like a liquid inferno. It took a while before it finally started to wear off, and she sighed as her body absorbed it.

He put an arm around her shoulders and led her into another room. Her eyes were squeezed shut, still fighting off the last sensations. That had hurt, bad. But she also found herself wishing for more. Insane, but she felt it.

She finally opened her eyes, and found herself eye to eye with Lui, who was smiling deviously.

"What? Is my intolerance to your blood amusing?"

"A little."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

His grin widened slightly, "I love you. You love me. We just officially got married. And now we are finally together away from Johnny and the rest of the guys. Did I mention I love you?"

She kissed him gently, "I love you to."

(Alright, if you're wondering why I seem to switch genres so much, I'm trying to figure out what I'm good at and what I'm not. Rate it.)


	6. Welcome to America

1Chapter Six: Welcome to America (Then it's good bye again)

A private jet. Seras was amazed that Sara had one. In fact, most vampires had them, faster and safer than transportation over water. Faster anyway, and smoother. Besides, if a plane went down over the ocean it would be the exact same as if a boat went down over the ocean.

And it had everything you could want. It had a room with a pool table that automatically leveled itself as long as the plane wasn't diving strait down.

Lui watched, putting some chalk on the end of his stick, as his brother lined up on the cue ball. It was an interesting variation of pool, designed for three or more people. Basically, every time it was your turn you switched what balls you shot at, and at the end of it whoever had scored most won.

Right now Kyle was leading. He always was. Came with being the older brother.

"Congratulations again man. Love is not something vampires find very often." Kyle commented, as Johnny scored another point for himself.

"Thanks. So what do we do now?"

"You and Seras?" Johnny asked, repositioning himself around the table.

"No you idiot, us as in me, you, Kyle, Sara, the vampires in general."

"That's really up to Sara you know." Kyle said, laughing triumphantly when Johnny missed the next shot.

Lui walked over to the table and took aim carefully, "Ya, but she listens to us more than any other master I know listens to their underlings. Besides, I thought she might have told you."

Kyle shrugged as Lui sank two balls with one shot, "Nothing you wouldn't expect. Tighten security, put extra wards on Washington, stuff like that. Not really much we can do, since we have no idea where they produce these FREAK chips. And besides, that's not the entire problem."

Lui sighed, and lined up another shot, "You don't have to tell me. If you recall, it's my job to go out and silence any fledglings that refuse to do things the easy way. Which has become an alarmingly large number."

The American missed, and Kyle took his spot at the table, easily making two shots in quick succession, "Basically, vampires are starting to fall apart as a race. You get fangs and your eyes turn red suddenly you can take on the world. It's sad really."

"Hey." Seras said, as she was included in the group of new vampires.

"Not including you. Alucard made a good choice in choosing to turn you." Kyle commented, making another shot. In fact, after a few seconds he was so far ahead that there was no possible way for the others to win. When he got to this point he gave his turn up to let Johnny and Lui battle for second.

"Are things different in America?" She asked, a little shyly.

"You have no idea." Lui told her, watching his brother intently, nodding when he missed.

As Johnny watched his brother take aim, he told her, "We don't have any Hellsing or Iscariot looking over our shoulder. Basically, it is the land of the free. Sara is the oldest of the American vampires, but even she only controls a small section of the country. It's simply too big for one vampire to control, unless it's like Alucard or someone about as powerful."

"So there are more of us there?"

"Lots. Europeans got good at hunting real quick, so vampires flocked to the new world. Of course, they didn't know 'Moon Hunter' was already there." Kyle told her, watching his two brothers play for second fiercely.

"'Moon Hunter'?"

"That's my real name."

They all turned when the older vampire walked into the room, "I picked up 'Sara' because it was common and it blended better. I was a vampire hunter, since there were some roaming around the country when I was alive, but I ended up getting turned. Ironic isn't it?"

Johnny sank the last ball, and Lui hit his head on the side of the pool table repeatedly.

"Looks like I win again bro. You suck at pool."

"Shut up Johnny, you didn't win either."

"No, but I beat you Romeo."

Lui smiled and held his pool stick like a staff, "You want to go?"

"Bring it on!"

Sara sighed motherly as Kyle and Johnny began to fight with the pool sticks, "I would try to stop them, but it would do me no good."

"Why not?" Seras asked.

"Because I was always end up grabbing a pool stick myself and fighting them."

Kyle nodded, "Ya, last time she left both of them on the ground, beaten and bloody. They were still pulling out splinters a few days later."

Seras didn't doubt it. Still, it was rather funny when the two started talking like three year olds.

"Sara! Lui hit me!"

"Nuh-uh! He hit me first!"

"No I didn't!"

Sara walked over and hit them both in the head, muttering some words in some language none of them knew. But they understood the meaning. Stop it and shut up.

"And she's put up with this for well on sixty years. Not to mention the few hundred with me and Lui. Sometimes I find it amazing that we're still alive."

"And you should."

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in New York shortly. If you will all return to your seats..."

Kyle and Johnny nearly jumped off the plane when it landed, "Home sweet home!"

Sara was off next, gone in the next second to take care business. Lui strode off the plane last, with Seras close behind. She looked in shock at the buildings, so tall they made the ones in London seem like play things, toys.

"New York, the gateway to America. I'll take you to my place." Lui told her, walking towards a motorcycle.

"Um, ok."

He got on, then motioned for her to get on behind him. She did so, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Put your arms around my waist. And hold on tight."

She did, and he started the bike. He smiled at the evilness of what he was about to do.

He took off as fast as the bike would go, doing a wheelie in the process. She screamed into his ear to stop, but he didn't till they zoomed out of the parking lot and into the street. But he didn't slow down, he sped up as he wove between the traffic. They heard random shouts of anger and standard road rage as they zoomed between the cars.

Then he started to slow down, coming to a stop in front of a small, three story building with a large unlit neon sign on the front. He put down the kick stand, and said, "Seras, we've stopped moving, and I would really like to breath now."

She let go of him slowly, and got off the bike on unsteady legs, "Lui, if you ever do that again..."

"I told you once I drive bad."

"It wasn't that it was bad driving, but come on, you were going to kill us both!"

"Ya ya ya, I've been told that before."

"By who?"

"Everyone who's had the distinct pleasure of riding in or on a motor vehicle with me at the controls. So anyway, what do you think?" He asked, motioning to the building and walking forward. He started searching his pockets for the keys.

"You live here?" Seras asked in disdain. The place looked, well, bad. It just had a look of general disrepair about it.

"Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover," Lui told her, finally finding the key and unlocking the door.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to phase through the door and unlock it from the other side?"

"You can't. Ward against it."

"There is?" She asked, stunned.

He replaced the key in his pocket and walked in, "Like I said, don't judge a book by it's cover."

Seras walked in, and shook her head in disbelief. This place was so Lui it wasn't even funny.

A bar lined one wall, and there was a big screen tv hanging from another one, with couches forming an arc around it. Huge speakers were scattered around the room, and there was a stage where bands could play, as well as what Seras thought was the most complex stereo system she had ever seen. And a dance floor in the center of it all.

He lived in a bloody club!

"Wait, I thought you said you lived in a bunker of some kind. Remember, you said you blew it up when you came to visit..."

"Summer retreat. This is where I stay when I'm on duty. Which basically everyone is now." Then he saw her wander over to a large section of wall, which was covered in guitars and pictures.

Seras looked quizzically at them. Lui, yes, but also lots of people she didn't recognize. She stopped on one, examining it closely.

"That's me and Eddie Van Halen. I always knew he would go places." Lui told her, smiling. He pointed to another one, "Battle of the Bands, that's me with the original Metallica. Over there is me with Ozzy Osborne. Ah, this one is a gem."

Lui directed her gaze to him and four men. She stared at them, they seemed familiar.

"Come on, if you don't know who these guys are you don't deserve to call yourself British."

"Is that the Beatles?"

"Ha, and it only took one guess. Yep. I have pictures and autographs from almost every rock and metal band that went on to make a name for themselves. Come on, everyone has to have a hobby."

Seras laughed, "Only problem is you have lots of hobbies."

He laughed and plopped down on the couch, turning the tv on. He switched it to the news, and watched intently. Seras joined him, standing behind the couch.

"Reports are still coming in. It seems that a force of what can only be described as vampires decimated London and the surrounding areas. Videos of brutal mutilations and drinking of blood are surfacing even as we speak, along with this footage recovered at the scene. It seems to show... Well, just watch..."

Lui sighed as they started playing what looked like a home video of the initial attack. He didn't need to see it to know what it was like. He had seen real vampires do an attack like this on a fairly large town in Northern France, a last ditch offensive by the Nazis.

"God..."

Lui turned it off and rubbed his temples. Not good. Not good at all. The greatest strength of the vampire was it's anonymity among the living.

"I guess it's to be expected. You can't attack the capital of one of the leading European nations and expect to go unnoticed. This will cause problems. I don't know if the vampire race can survive another Inquisition, not with the technology people today have. The council will have to meet soon."

"That's been bothering me, what council are you talking about?" Seras asked.

"The Council of Nosferatu. A group of the most powerful vampires from every nation, together to discuss the future of vampires as a whole."

"Alucard never spoke of it..."

Lui chuckled, "Because everyone on the council hates him. Many of them push a millennium and a half, Kyle has told me some are as old as three thousand years. However, here comes this cocky, arrogant, proud blood sucker, barely a few centuries old, who can suddenly kill all of them. Alucard may not be the oldest, but he is truly the No Life King of the Undead."

He looked up, and saw Seras had a few silent tears running down her cheeks. He stood up and hopped over the couch, brushing one of the small droplets away, "What is it?"

"I miss him." Seras told him.

Lui felt a pang of jealousy, but it was gone in a moment. He understood the bond between Seras and Alucard, as it was the same between him and Sara. He would miss his former master if she left as well. But he felt it was more than just that. He suddenly understood the problem.

He embraced her, saying, "That's not all of what's bothering you. You feel guilty for not being able to protect Integra and Walter. You feel guilty for not saving your friends from death. You feel guilty that you couldn't keep all of those people from dying. And I'm telling you now, there was nothing you could've done to save them. There was no way that you, a single person, vampire or not, could have hoped to fight off an army alone. Alucard couldn't have saved them if he was there. It's not your fault you survived and they didn't."

She didn't know why, but these words seemed to lift a weight from her shoulders. She whispered to him, "Thank you. But still, all of my friends, my teammates..."

The British vampire cried silently for a long time, images of the soldiers of Hellsing flashing into her mind. Gone, all of them gone...

She silently asked for forgiveness, for not being able to save them. And in the back reaches of her mind she almost heard voices telling her it was alright. She felt at ease suddenly.

Lui put a hand under her chin and raised her face to look at him, "Feel better?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Good, because we've been standing here a good hour and a half."

Her jaw dropped, and he chuckled, "Doesn't time fly when you aren't having fun? Come on, dawn will be in a few minutes. Bath room and general living area is downstairs, I'll show you."

NEXT DAY 6:30 pm (Way early for vampires)

Lui stirred slightly as he heard a distant thudding. However, he didn't give it mind and went back to sleep. Until it happened again, louder this time. And it just kept happening, raising in volume and insistency each time.

Finally he angrily shoved the coffin open. Seras also opened her eyes wearily, "Who could that bloody be?"

Lui grabbed a pistol from the table and cocked it, his eyes almost burning with fury, "I don't know, but I'm going to make sure the point gets across that waking up a vampire is not a good idea!"

Lui walked up to his door, and flung it open just as the person was about to knock again. The man was wearing a black suit, and froze with his fist halfway to the door. He found himself confronted with a shirtless, infuriated American vampire, who had a gun pointed square at the man's head.

"Three seconds."

"Please, I'm agent Nathan Brown, CIA paranormal and supernatural research and investigation division."

"Then you should have known better than to wake me up at six thirty in the afternoon!" Lui shouted, a hint of sadisticness in the voice. He gave the man a goodbye wave, "You have two seconds to start running or I shoot you."

The man didn't turn, so Lui began to tighten his finger on the trigger. Suddenly a gunshot rang out, followed closely by another.

The second agent stood, wide eyed as Lui shot the bullet out of the air. The American aimed his gun back at Agent Brown, "Just leave us alone."

"We aren't leaving till we ask you some questions Luis Thomson." Brown said, trying to sound threatening.

He failed, "Well, if you don't leave right now you won't leave at all. How about that Nathan? Sound good to you?"

Suddenly a voice said from inside, "You aren't going to bloody shoot them."

Lui sighed and yelled back, "Correction, I'm not going to kill them. I'll just shoot them in the leg or something."

"Just let them come in and ask the bloody questions so we can go back to bloody sleep!"

The American rolled his eyes and walked back into the darkened club. Agent Brown motioned to his partner, and they walked in together.

They were startled to see a nineteen year old girl wearing a pair of pajama pants and what must have been the shirt the male vampire had been wearing earlier, glaring at them with possibly more anger than the other one.

"Can I offer you boys a drink before you die?" Lui asked, jumping behind the counter of the bar.

"Cut the act vampire. Like the lady said, you aren't going to hurt us."

"No," Seras informed them, gritting her teeth to show her fangs, "I said he wasn't going to kill you. If you don't have a bloody good reason for being here I'm going to rip your bloody arm out of it's bloody socket."

Brown's partner glared at the vampire, "Charming."

"Shut up Johnson. They're being quite civil with us. I'd like to start off by apologizing for the hour, but it's not exactly safe to come around asking vampires questions at night."

Lui nodded, pouring himself a small glass of something. He drank it, scrunching his face up at the bitterness of it, then blinked. He didn't remember what it was, but there was nothing better to wake you up, "Smart. Still, if we weren't so good natured you will still be in pieces."

"We know all about you Luis Thomson, and your little band of vampires. You control New York City, as well as the surrounding area. The government has kept tabs on your activities for a long time-"

"Don't I feel special. Isn't that against one of my rights?"

"- And we know you don't go around killing people. Sorry if I seemed rude before, it's just that I know your threats are pretty hollow."

"This guy has your number Lui." Seras said, chuckling.

Brown looked at Seras questioningly, "Though we have nothing on her in our records. Who is she?"

"My name is Seras Victoria." She said, yawning.

"She's my wife. Now then, if we could get onto business?"

Brown's eyebrows went up when he heard 'wife' but shrugged it off. He had heard a lot weirder, "Yes, you can probably guess why we're here. You've probably heard about the attack on London."

"We were bloody there." Seras told them, stretching and yawning again. It was too early for this.

"You were there?"

"Senior Officer Seras Victoria of the Hellsing- Late Hellsing Organization, at your service."

Both of the agents were shocked by this, "So they really do employ vampires..."

Lui, seeing the look in his wife's eye, told them, "They did employ vampires you mean. Hellsing is gone."

"Gone! Hellsing is gone?" Johnson exclaimed, "But not even the Vatican Section XIII can match them!"

"Iscariot doesn't have to worry about their base being overrun by a horde of FREAKs." Seras told them bitterly.

"Freaks? No offense, but you hardly have room to talk."

Lui shook his head, "No, FREAK stands for something else, but I can't remember exactly what. A FREAK is a vampire who has some sort of man made computer chip type thing implanted in their body, making them into artificial vampires. A FREAK chip."

Johnson was taking notes madly, "Do you know how it works?"

Seras shook her head, "We were never able to find a factory intact, nor any of the scientist alive. Whoever makes them is very, very careful."

"What happened exactly? How did the attack begin?"

"By a Judas in our midst. Someone with very intimate knowledge of Hellsing and Iscariot relations set up a meeting between Integra Hellsing and Enrico Maxwell, the leader of Section XIII. It was an ambush, both of them were killed."

The two agents exchanged shocked glances, "So Iscariot is without leadership?"

"Ya. We went in to rescue what survivors we could. During the battle, well, we destroyed most of the FREAKs in the city. Luckily the artificial vampires are little match for a real one, and you'll be happy to know that we have a very skilled force of soldiers."

"How many?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Lui told him simply.

"Then names would be out of the question too?"

"Why don't you use your magical X-Files powers and figure it out yourself. The truth is out there."

The CIA agents glared at him. He chuckled inwardly. Lui had been waiting a long time to say that.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Seras asked, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"No, we have all the information we need, thank you for your time."

Lui made sure he locked the door after they left. All three locks. Then he and Seras made their way back down, and slid back into the coffin, Lui shutting it.

This closeness with his love felt very good, but the American was restless. He knew Seras was deeply lost to her dreams, and didn't want to disturb her, but he couldn't sit in the coffin. So he began to phase away. Seras however, noticed his leaving, and asked groggily, "Lui? Where are you going?"

"No where. Go back to sleep." He told her, kissing her on the cheek before phasing out completely.

He went back upstairs, and plopped down heavily on the couch. He was tired, but sleep didn't come to him. He lay on the couch, staring at the blank tv screen, before deciding to turn it on. He used his mind powers to flip the channels lazily, not finding much good on. Until he found the beginning of a movie that made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Lui looked, and Seras had followed him upstairs, the large blanket from the coffin/bed around her shoulders. She took a few steps more steps towards him.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"You know, I've never actually seen that." Seras informed him, smiling a little. He laughed, and she slid onto the couch next to him. He pulled the blanket over both of them, and thus they watched the insane version of the legend of King Arthur.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Lui and Seras were both sound asleep. Until that is, someone knocked at the door. The sun gone down a while ago, but Lui and Seras were still tired. They didn't move for a minute.

Suddenly the locks on the door undid themselves and Johnny almost kicked in the door, giggling when he saw them, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, a good days sleep." Lui muttered threatening, throwing some random object at his brother, "Go away! The CIA has already kept us up half the day."

"The CIA? They came here to?"

Lui untangled himself from the blanket, falling ungracefully to the floor, "Ya, they did. Came asking about the attack on London. Oh, and Johnny..." The American's voice became very serious, "Don't just barge in here."

"Sorry, still getting used to the idea of you being married. Heck, the idea of you being with a girl at all. I was afraid you had gone..."

"You don't want to finish that sentence Johnny."

Seras went downstairs, trying to rub the blurriness out of her vision. Lui sat down on the couch, blinking away the sleepiness, "Well come on, what did you come here for?"

"Council gathering in two days."

"Wait, meeting or gathering?"

"Gathering."

Lui groaned and ran his hands down his face, "Dang it, that means I'm in charge until Sara and Kyle get back, and that's not for two weeks!"

"Correction, I'm in charge until they get back. You are going with them."

"I'm what!"

"They said you have to come, since you have your shadow powers. They said you could bring Seras, but you had both better behave yourselves. The council is not very fond of us anyway, and honestly I think Sara will kill you if you upset them more."

"I've heard that before."

"Hey bro."

Lui looked over at him.

"Good luck."

NEXT DAY

Lui grumbled as he watched his beloved home fade back into the distance. He had grown to sincerely hate the sight.

"At least you have a home to go back to..." Seras told him.

He turned and kissed her, "It's your home now as well."

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet."

They both looked up as Kyle approached, "It's my job to teach you how to act during the proceedings."

"But, don't you just go in, discuss the problem, come up with a solution then leave?" Seras asked. Keeping quiet would seem the appropriate course of action there.

"That's a council meeting. This is a council gathering." Kyle told her.

"Royal ball, just vampires instead of people."

"Pretty much. Alright, first off, refer to everyone as 'My lord, My lady, Sir, Mam, or your lord/ladyship'. You can only call equals by name, and believe me, you are very much out of your league with most of these guys. Another thing, don't start a conversation with a vampire older than you, speak only when spoken to. Be polite with everyone at all times. And if I so much as think you are planning one of your stunts, I'll rip you apart then burn you piece by piece. Got it?"

"This from the man who taught me everything I know. Ironic."

"Shut up Lui, if you screw this up we'll be in so much crap it won't be funny. The council hates us anyway, being the newest nation of vampires, a threat to there way of life. We don't need to give them any other things to hold against us. Oh ya, and you're both going to have to dress nice the entire time."

"Like my uniform nice?"

"Ya, sure, if you want to start a war maybe. I mean actual nice. There's some stuff laid out already. I hope you're ready for this."

LATER

"Presenting Master of the Americas, Sara Hunter. (Get it, 'Moon Hunter' was her Native American name, so Sara Hunter. I'm so clever)"

There was a general hush around the crowd as she entered the room. Many of the vampires glared. A few smiled though. So the Americans did have some supporters.

Sara wore a very dark red dress, simple in design but also giving off a sense of elegance that most royalty couldn't muster. Lui and Kyle wore matching suits, black tuxedo-esque type things, long tails that almost resembled capes. If they had made business suits in the middle ages, they would have looked something like that. Seras had a dress to match Lui, black with ruffled skirt (Not overly poofy though), and long gloves that came up to her elbows.

And about a hundred crimson eyes watched them descend into the room.

Lui chuckled, "I bet if you turned out all the lights it would look like Christmas in here."

Kyle elbowed him in the side, a signal to shut up. Quickly. Lui glared at him, "I don't even want to be here **my lord**, but if you recall someone here gave the order."

"Both of you shut up." Seras told them.

Lui grudgingly did so, but Kyle gave one final piece of advice, "Remember, stay on your guard. These guys can read you like an open book. Slip for a second, and you are essentially theirs. Got it?"

"You didn't teach me to be a fool." Lui told him, glancing around the room again.

"And look who my master is."

Kyle stopped Seras before she could say anymore, "You have to be very, very careful. They've been looking for a bargaining chip to use against your master for a long time. Believe me, if I had my way, you would be back in New York with Johnny."

"But Lui wouldn't leave me?" Seras asked.

The American smiled and shook his head, "No, it was me who pointed out to Kyle that you shouldn't come. Sara insisted that you accompany us."

"What? Why would she want me to come?"

"I'm sure she'll speak to you about it later if you ask. Oh Lui, look. It's your favorite person in the world."

He raised his eyebrows, "Who?"

Then he caught sight of an oriental woman quickly making her way towards them. The blood in Lui's face rushed from it, and he began to discreetly move away in preparation to run.

"Old girlfriend Luis dear?" Seras asked coldly.

"Heh, heh, heh, in a way." Lui said, continuing to back away, "Kyle, would it be bad if I shot her?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"You would be hung drawn and quartered, then the four pieces of you would be burned, your ashes submerged in holy water, then sealed in four blessed silver containers to be sent to four different places in the world."

"Lu!"

The American's eyebrow twitched, and he tried to phase away quickly, but the oriental woman almost tackled him, hanging onto his neck, "I am glad you are here!"

Lui struggled, and gave a pleading look to Kyle, who smiled sadistically and waved as the woman dragged him away.

Seras glared at her husband, "Who is that? And how does she know Lui?"

"Believe me, if it were up to him she would have been dust a long time ago. That's Keoko Ichitaki, daughter of the night to one of the oriental representatives. Korea or China, maybe Japan I don't quite remember which. Anyway, Sara dragged Lui with her on one of the diplomatic missions we sent there. Keoko believes Lui is 'the one', citing love at first sight. Lui can't stand to breath the same air as her. So it's become rather humorous to watch her try and get Lui to profess his total and eternal love for her."

That didn't help Seras's mood. Her husband was being dragged around by a woman other than her, and she didn't like it.

Kyle knew what was about to happen, and was debating whether or not to stop it. He decided it would be a good idea to, "Seras, don't do anything rash."

"I'm not going to do anything rash. I'm going to go and get Lui. And maybe kill some people while I'm at it."

Kyle blinked a few times before that last sentence settled into his mind. His head snapped up, and he ran to Seras who was pushing through the crowd. However, before he could get there a French vampire stopped him.

The American wasn't even listening as he struggled to get around the man, "Excuse me, please, this is important!"

Keoko dragged her 'one true love' over to where the rest of the Oriental vampires were congregated.

"Father, look who showed up!"

Lui suddenly got a vision from heaven, "Keoko, why don't you go get me a drink."

"Anything for you Lu!"

She was gone, and Lui commenced begging to her father, "Help me please!"

"What?"

"No disrespect, but I really don't love her, and she thinks that I do, and it's really starting to cause problems. Oh crap."

The oriental man followed Lui's gaze, "Something wrong?"

"My wife is about to attack your daughter."

Seras cooly stepped up beside the oriental girl, asking, "So you like that yank do you?"

"What?"

"Lui."

"Ah! Yes, he is my true love, though he's too shy to admit it."

"Oh is that right. Well, take my advice and lay off him."

"Why?"

Seras took off one of her gloves and held up the ring on her hand, telling the woman angrily, "Because he's my husband."

Keoko began to laugh, "Silly diluted girl, Lu would never give someone like you a second glance."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lui put an arm around Seras's shoulder and tried to lead her away, "Seras, dear, not a good time for this."

"Get off me Lui!"

"You mean she is telling the truth?"

"Yes Keoko, now will you leave me alone." Lui asked, hoping that a miracle would occur and that would be the end of it.

The oriental woman looked hurt for a moment, then became determined, "This witch has hypnotized you!"

"What? No she ha-"

"I'll brake her spell and you'll be free again soon my love!"

"Bring it on!"

Kyle appeared, holding back Keoko, and Lui held back Seras, "Alright, ladies, come on this is no reason to figh-"

Both of them were sent flying into the wall. This turn of events had caught the attention of many of the people around. Including Sara, who watched in surprised horror.

"I'll destroy you for trying to steal Lu away from me you hag!"

"I'm going to rip pretty mouth of yours off of your face!" Seras screamed back.

Lui got to his feet, holding his head, "I told Sara, Seras should stay in America, but no..."

Finally, after a rather vulgar exchange of insults, Keoko slapped Seras. The entire room went silent.

Seras brought her face back around, touching her lip to see if it was bleeding. It was. She smiled and held up her fists, putting her body into a fighting position, "So you want to fight do you? Put up your dukes girl."

Keoko did some practice kicks and punches, then settled into a martial arts pose, "I'll have you know I've been studying fighting techniques since I was-"

She was silenced by a right hook to the jaw, which knocked her down, "And I've been street fighting since I hit puberty. That's what you call a 'sucker punch'."

Keoko got up, flustering angrily, and didn't even bother with a style, tackling Seras. They began exchanging punches on the ground, rolling around as they did. Lui ran and tried to brake them up again, but through some mutual agreement both of the women hit him in the face, knocking him back onto the refreshments table. He slid down it a little ways, knocking stuff over and spilling the rest.

Then he flew off, and landed on someone. The American looked up, and found he had hit the legs of a black haired man, who looked down on him with a displeased look. He had scraps of food on his clothes from Lui hitting him.

"Control your wife and friend if you please, and get off my legs."

"Right, sorry."

Lui ran back to the fight, but found himself kicked away this time. He did the same thing, hitting the black haired man again.

"I'm going to rip you apart if you do that again. Why don't you just stop them? You are strong enough."

"Because, one of them's my wife." Lui explained, getting up slowly, and looking down at the man, who was a little shorter than he.

"And?" The man asked, annoyed.

Kyle was running towards them a scared look on his face.

As Lui walked back to the brawl a third time, he told the man, "It's a good idea to stay on friendly terms with the one you share a bed with."

Kyle slid to a stop. The black haired man's eyebrows shot up, and then a small smile crossed his lips. He chuckled, and began to brush the food from his clothes, mumbling something in a foreign language.

This shocked Kyle to no end. He looked at the black haired man, then to Lui, then back again. Had that just happened.

Finally, with the help of Keoko's father, Lui managed to separate the two battling women. Seras licked the small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, looking at the battle damaged face of her opponent. She was older than Seras, but her fighting style was all girl if you got past the martial arts stuff. Open handed and not meant for real fighting.

"Lui, Seras."

Sara stood there, eyebrow twitching, arms crossed. She didn't look happy at all.

"You're both in trouble. Big trouble."


	7. The Real Stuff

1Chapter Seven: The Real Stuff

Sara had been lecturing both of them for the last hour. Mostly Seras. However, on the inside the older vampire was laughing hysterically. That had been funny.

Then Kyle burst into the room, looking completely shocked as before, but also happy. He ran up, and embraced Lui, squeezing him and picking him up, "I don't know how you did it but you did it!"

Lui couldn't breath very well, so Sara asked for him, "Did what?"

Kyle dropped the younger American and told them, "He got Vincent to smile. No, he got Vincent Nomeriv to chuckle. He chuckled."

Lui thought back a minute, "That sounds familiar... Wait, Vincent Nomeriv? The..."

"Vincent Nomeriv, the demon master, and you got him to chuckle!"

Seras looked at them, "Demon master?"

Lui told her, awe in his voice, "Vincent Nomeriv... He's a Prussian vampire, who has one of the largest and most powerful armies of the undead in the world. His soldiers are so strong and fierce he earned the title 'Demon Master'."

"Ya. This is the kind of guy that Alucard would act semi-civil to. Oh, Sara, we're wanted. Come on."

This left Lui and Seras alone in the room. She had to ask, "Since I take it that it's a big thing to get this guy to smile, what happened to get him to chuckle?"

"After you two kicked me away, I slid down the table and hit him. This had already happened once, so he asked why I didn't just stop you since I was strong enough. I told him because you were my wife."

"Then what?"

"He said 'And?'. I told him because it's a good idea to idea to stay on friendly terms with the one you share a bed with. He must have found it funny."

"It was funny."

They both whirled to face the door, to see none other than the demon master himself in the doorway. He wasn't smiling anymore, and sounded rather threatening, but there was a glimmer in his eyes.

Lui was speechless, and Seras quickly said, "Uh, my lord..."

"Skip the formalities. A waste of time. Besides, technically I should be calling you princess, Seras Victoria. Daughter of the No-Life King."

Lui and Seras were armed with pistols and ready to fight in a second, and she said, "How did you know that?"

"Ha, you think you can hurt me with your weapons? Go ahead. Try. Though I don't know why you are so hostile, I was merely stating a fact."

"Admit it, the people on the council have been trying to find a way to control Alucard for centuries."

"Indeed we have. And you think I might try to use the girl to do it." Vincent rubbed his chin, considering, "Not a bad idea. But I'm sorry to inform you that I am one of the few who support Vladimir. As should be expected, I was the one to take him in after he drank his master's blood and found himself abandoned."

Seras looked at him in awe, "You mean, you taught my master?"

"Indeed. My best student, he already had the skill, cunning, and toughness that I demanded. Vlad the Impaler, my greatest success."

Lui lowered his pistol slightly, "And you don't hold a grudge against him for becoming more powerful than you?"

"Like I said, my greatest success. It is the way of nature for the student to surpass the master. If he is more powerful than me so be it."

Seras put down her gun, realizing that this vampire was not a direct threat, "Still how did you know he was my master? And my name?"

"I can smell his blood on you from twenty feet away. I'm sure some of the others have noticed to, the ones who actually know Vladimir. You do well to be cautious, but using her to bend Vlad to their will is not what I would be worried about. Killing her to spite him sounds more likely. And as for your name, it was yelled quite enough for every vampire in the castle to hear it."

Vincent walked over to the window, and glanced at the area below, as if checking for attackers, "So what do you think of the council so far?"

Lui sighed and rubbed his temples, "A waste of time, no offense. Why do you bother with the parties and nightly gatherings when there is work to be done? And that's coming from me!"

Seras nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's coming from you. Sorry to say but you are not the most active person in the world Lui."

"So what? I prioritize, then procrastinate. End result not much gets done but it's the things that really needed to be done."

A small smile crossed Vincent's lips at their bickering. The innocence of the two pushed some small button in the back of his mind. And Lui reminded the 'demon master' of himself. The American was a carefree, happy version of himself. Well, in a way. Enough for him to take notice.

And the girl, it didn't seem possible something so nice had been created by Vlad. Ah, Vladimir the Impaler. An insane grin plastered itself across Vincent's lips as he remembered the years fighting alongside the legendary Dracula himself.

It was the least he could do for an old friend. Besides, it might be a good idea to have the overgrown bat owe him a favor, "I'll make sure that the council leaves you alone 'Princess'." He announced, leaving the room.

Seras and Lui stared after him for a while. He had appeared suddenly, and left in the same manner. Then Lui began to laugh.

"What?"

"No one seems to want to use your name. Police Girl, Princess, Kitten, Cutie... The list is endless."

"Call me 'kitten' or 'cutie' or anything else, and I'll... Pain Lui. Lots of it."

10 DAYS LATER

It had been a rather boring week after that. Keoko had been sent back home (Thank God for small favors), and Seras had yet to maul anyone else. Just night after night of the same, drool parties. The only thing Lui really remembered beyond the first day was one time dancing with Seras when the moonlight shone through the window just right, turning her into a red eyed angel for a moment.

But nodw it was finally time. The council was actually to begin. The vampires sat around a rather large round table. Much like the knights of legend and the English delegation. The idea was that if they were to rule they must all be equals.

Never quite worked out like that, but nothing is perfect.

Lui had almost lost his temper many times during this council. Only a quick glance to the people around him kept him from attacking some of the older members of the council. Insults and threats rained heavy upon the American Delegation. Sara gritted her teeth and let it go, Kyle weathered it cooly, and Lui was about to kill someone. Seras was a bit excluded, but she was one of the main things keeping the American from attacking someone.

Lui sighed and eased further back in his seat. At least he was allowed to wear his uniform, sunglasses and all. Thank God for small favors.

"So, does this council bore you master American?" One of the vampires asked, directing it at Lui.

He couldn't help it. They had been sitting here too long, and done absolutely nothing, "Yes."

Kyle jabbed him in the ribs. This just earned him a cold glare from Lui, as he wasn't going to shut up this time.

"The insolence of the entire American race of vampires is extraordinary. Staging an attack against the council's orders, bringing little more than a fledgling vampire with them, and now this idiot has the nerve to say he's bored with this council. I'm beginning to question their ability to do anything right."

There was a general murmur of agreement. However, one vampire watched Lui very intently.

"We've been sitting here six hours, and so far the only thing you've managed to say is that we are unable to do our jobs, and are unworthy of the position we have on the council. Sorry, but I'm afraid I've heard all that before, so all you've really done is talked a lot and said nothing."

"Lui, shut up-"

"Quiet Kyle. I'm going to say what's on my mind."

"No you're not-"

Sara put a hand on Kyle's shoulder. She was going to let this continue. Lui glanced over to Seras, who smiled and nodded.

"Ha, I'll teach this guy to mess with the son of a New York politician..." Lui mumbled to himself.

"Did it ever cross your mind that perhaps there was a reason we stressed those points? You aren't worthy of your position on this council, I don't think that any of you are truly capable of trying to run the area you do. And you disregard order after order, not only from your own superiors, but from this council. I move that the American delegation be removed from council emmediatly."

Lui stood up slowly, and glared at the man over his sunglasses, "How about we talk about something important? How about you guys do something right for once, does that sound good to anyone?"

"Insolent dog!"

"Shut up! I don't know how but you have managed to miss the reason we moved on London. How did you forget that there were overtwo hundred man made vampires running around the city, destroying it and turning the inhabitants into ghouls, or more artificial vampires? Did it 'slip your mind'?"

"The situation is irrelevant! That fact is you disobeyed a mandate given to you by the council, and you have done this on several occasions. These problems need to be discussed and evaluated-"

Lui slammed his fist on the table angrily, "Don't even try to give me that! What's there to discuss? What could there possibly be to evaluate? How many people will be killed in the next year!"

"You are out of line American!"

"I've been here ten days. Ten! And so far you have accomplished the impressive feat of accomplishing absolutely nothing! This is not the time for discussion, this is a time for action! These FREAK vampires have already revealed our existence to the world, destroyed Hellsing, and left Iscariot leaderless. If we don't do anything, no one will. We must stop this now before they become so powerful we won't be able to-"

"Boy! You do not know of what you speak! Are you actually suggesting that this council does not have the power to deal with this threat!"

"We do now! But you must realize, sixty of us went into London. Ten of us went down, and these weren't fledgling vampires.Two hundred to ten may not sound like a bad loss ratio, but when you consider there could be thousands of these FREAKs, it is not acceptable. And they are becoming more numerous , and powerful, by the day. I give it ten years, twenty at most, before they have an army powerful enough to overrun us as if we weren't even there."

The last sentence put a hush on the group. Then the man said, "You overestimate them, and underestimate us. I have seen your report, these are shadows, nothing more. They lack familiars, shadow powers, and all of our telepathic and psionic powers."

"Have you ever seen a FREAK?" Lui asked coldly.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." He replied venomously.

"They do not have our powers, this is true. But they are fast, strong, aggressive, and ruthless. And they are like us, they grow with age. So far the oldest these vampires could be is... Six, seven years at most? We don't know what abilities they would gain in the future. Now they are pathetic, weak, and no match for us. But in a few years..."

"A pureblood will never be brought down by an artificial copy!"

There was a roar of agreement. Lui had tried, and lost. But he gave one last sentence, "You arrogant, pompous, self confident, overly done up idiots! You amaze me with the ability to talk so much, yet say nothing! To work so hard, yet make no progress! To waste so much time, when time is becoming scarce!"

A deadly hush fell across the room. He had just directly challenged all of them, and he was faced by many dozens of glaring, red orbs.

Normally he would have withered under such a gaze. But his blood was flowing, spreading his anger out throughout his body. The Nightmare in him, wild and untamable, held him fast.

One vampire stood up, and this made Lui's spirit disappear. Only fear held him to the spot.

Because the vampire regarding him was Vincent Nomeriv.

"I have been on this council a very, very long time..." He began, his rough voice holding it's normal neutral hostility, "Longer than you have been alive boy."

Lui felt the stare of the Demon Master boring into him. He trembled slightly, then a voice in his head said, _I'll take it from here-_

"And I have found myself again and again coming to this same conclusion. I agree with the Americans, this council is little more than a way for you to show off your power, for some of you to increase your influence. I have no use for either." Vincent said, his hard, angry gaze falling on all of them one at a time, "Yet I still came, hoping one day this council would actually live up to what it is supposed to be. I remained silent, with the dream that you would all realize how utterly pointless it is to hold this council the way things are run. But no, it never happened. Until now. This boy, little more than a fledgling compare to most of us" He said, motioning to Lui, "Has shown more courage and wisdom than most of the senior members of this council. I agree with him, now is a time for action. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe we have a war to fight. Thomas, Dimitri, come on, we're leaving."

Two vampires who wore the same cloak as Vincent rose, and strode slightly behind him towards the door.

"Stop right there!"

They turned to see another vampire, who looked very powerful and angry, "This is not going to pass Vincent. You are too confident in your own power. If you walk out that door, you will become an enemy of this council."

Thomas and Dimitri (Shorter than Vincent, well built, and strong looking. One was black haired, and shorter, the other was blond and taller), had swords in their hands instantly, stepping between Vincent and the rest of the crowd.

"Are you threatening me?" Vincent asked with a cool Lui had only heard matched by Alucard.

"Not threatening, assuring. Not even you have the strength to combat our combined power. You will take your seat, and stay until this council adjourns."

"To what point and purpose? We all know nothing new will be said."

"Sit down Vincent."

Finally something unexpected happened. Seras stood up, smiling confidently. Lui actually stepped back in shock. Good lord, that looked freakishly like a smile Alucard would give. Her voice sounded similar to the vampire lord's as well, with the same sarcasm, confidence, and power, "I am here on behalf of my former master. And I know exactly what he would say."

"And who is your former master pray tell?" One of the vampire's asked in annoyance.

"His name is Alucard. But perhaps you know him as Count Dracula, or how about Vladimir Tepes?"

"Ha, that overblown idiot couldn't have fledglings. His human master wouldn't allow it." One of the vampire's scoffed. But there was a feeling of uncertainty in them.

Seras used his fingernail to make a cut on her arm, holding out to them. A vampire from the Orient exclaimed, "I can smell Alucard's blood in her's!"

"My master would say at this point," Seras continued, grinning in the same insane manner as her former master, "Vincent might not have the power to stand against you. Butmy master does. And if you wish to remain so arrogant and refuse to do anything against this trash that is staining the vampire name, then go about it. Have fun in Hell when they coming knocking on your door."

And with that Seras briskly turned and strolled out. Lui gave one final glance around the room, then followed her. The rest of the Americans followed.

Vincent waved his hand, and his guards put away their swords, "Well, I believe there is nothing left to say is there? Goodbye, and don't bother summoning me here again unless you have truly considered what has been said tonight. Let's go."

LATER

The vampires were far away from the castle, making good time on their way to the city. The small group of Americans (And Seras) were trying to get to their plane before sunrise.

"Seras..."

She turned to Lui, smiling coyly, "Didn't know I could do that did you?"

Sara put a hand on her shoulder, "I did. That's why I brought you."

Kyle shook his head and pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "You're all insane. And I don't care anymore. Hey, this means I don't have to go to any more council meetings!"

Lui did a small celebration move, "Ah ya, first time andI totally wrecked the entire system."

"Impressive."

They all stopped as three figures strode towards them. Vincent and his companions emerged from the shadows, "You are brave Luis Thomson. Not many vampires have spoken their mind like that to the council. And you Seras Victoria, are possibly the best bluffer I have ever met. I almost believed you were representing Alucard. But now we find ourselves both outcasts from the vampire population at large. So..."

Vincent said a few quick words in another language, motioning. One of his guards stepped forward, the taller blond one, "This is Dimitri, my second in command. He will go with you."

"Thank you Vincent." Sara told him.

Dimitri's voice was heavily accented, but understandable, and had a natural boom to it, "Don't thank him or me yet. It's my job to take you green fledglings and turn you into a proper army of the undead." He smiled cruelly, "Or in simple terms, I'm going to make your un-lives an un-living Hell."

End Chapter Seven


	8. Training Days

1Chapter Eight: Training Days

(Note: This chapter may be a little confusing. Basically, the parts written in normal text are when Dimitri is giving a speech to the Americans when he first arrives, then the stuff in _underlined italics_ is what happened later.)

"Well, what do you think?" Sara asked.

The blond vampire glared at the mob in front of him. He didn't even bother calling it a group. Groups have some semblance of organization. This was just a bunch of men and women standing around talking.

"I think I'm going to die of shame if this is what you call an army. The only thing I can say for it is there are enough of you."

"You haven't seen them in battle."

"I highly doubt that I would be impressed."

Lui and Seras were talking with some other vampires to the right. Kyle and Johnny were over with more nosferatu, talking about sword fighting. The rest had formed clumps and cliques, talking about anything and everything.

That is, until Dimitri walked up, and grabbed two of them by the neck. He knocked their heads together, then tossed them to the ground, "Alright my little fledglings! Line up! I want rows ten across! And they had better be strait!"

The Americans stared at him. No one moved.

"NOW! BEFORE I SHOVE MY HAND DOWN YOUR THROAT AND PULL YOUR HEART OUT!"

The Americans scrambled, and they quickly formed the rows requested. Dimitri still wasn't satisfied. He walked up to one of the men, stopping a little behind him. Then the blond vampire whirled and delivered a hard punch to the small of the man's back.

"Stand up strait and at attention!"

The order was carried out emmediatly by everyone. Dimitri walked back in front of the group, stopping beside Sara.

"Was that necessary?"

Dimitri cast a sideways glance at her, then said, "Why are you over here?"

"What?"

The blond vampire grabbed her and roughly tossed Sara over to the group, at Lui's feet. He mumbled to her, "And you thanked him."

"Shut up! No one talks but me unless spoken to! And you, get in rank!"

Sara glared at him. He glared back, daring her to do something. She withered under the gaze, and took a spot in line.

"Alright." He told them, beginning to pace, "When I look at you it makes my stomach squirm. I haven't seen such a green, useless, incompetent group of fledglings since I joined Nomeriv's army. You are a lazy, sloppy, unorganized, undisciplined, untried mob! However, It's my job to change that."

He turned on his heel, glaring at them, "I am going to take you and make into proper nosferatu if it kills me! I don't care how harsh, how unfair, or how impossible you think this is. I'm not here to be your friend, I'm to teach you how to be soldiers!"

"You will learn speed!"

_Sara and Lui were running as fast as their bodies would go. The landscape was a blur around them as they raced onward. They sprinted up a hill, and touched a white line on the top. Naturally Lui won, but Sara wasn't that far behind._

_Dimitri glanced down at his stopwatch, then glared at them, "It took you thirty seconds to run a mile? Pathetic! Run it again, there and back, and it had better under twenty five seconds, or you are going to do this until you drop!"_

Dimitri scanned the group, eyes narrowed, "You will learn strength!"

_Johnny's eyes were squeezed shut, and his body trembled with the effort he was putting forth. Slowly, the thing he was bench pressing started to rise. He got it all the way, then his arms collapsed._

_The blond vampire drill sergeant walked up, and lifted the big-rig easily, tossing it away as if it were nothing. He looked down at the slightly flattened, very tired Johnny. He smiled sadistically._

"_You got fifty on a truck filled with rocks! Good! Next time it will be filled with lead!"_

"You will learn endurance and stamina!"

_Lui trudged along wearily. The rest of the vampires that were with him, including Kyle, had collapsed further back. He was moving in mindless automation now. Finally, his strength was sapped and he fell to his knees._

_His pack was huge, and it was completely filled with lead. That crap is heavy! _

_Dimitri walked up to him, also wearing a pack, and asked, "Tired already?"_

_Lui looked up at him in shock. How could he still be so fresh looking? How could he not be tired?_

"_Come on lover boy. If you don't finish this I'll make that pretty girlfriend of yours run an extra five miles next time."_

_The American's face contorted with anger. He glared up at his overlord, his slave driver as it were, "I hate you." he muttered under his breath, " I hate you!"_

"_Good! Hate makes you strong! Come on Romeo, we still got twenty miles to go. You've only done four fifths of this!"_

_Dimitri jogged onward, and Lui struggled to his feet. He started moving again, and said, "Twenty miles, ya right. I'll show you twenty miles. My foot twenty miles up your butt you little arrogant..."_

"You will learn agility!"

_Seras wobbled dangerously. She was required to run across a very large area, without touching the ground. She had to do it running on metal poles that couldn't be more than half an inch thick, not very stiff, and with about a yard in between each one. _

_With all her gear on. There was no way._

_Finally, she lost her balance and fell. It was a fairly long fall, and the hard ground didn't help._

_Then she heard someone above her. A pain ripped through her body, and there was a loud hiss. She looked up, and saw Dimitri holding a small vile of holy water, "Get up princess, or you'll have to do this twice!"_

"You will learn resistance to sunlight!"

_Seras and Lui both looked extremely haggard. They looked up at the noon day sun, which was blinding them, and burning their skin. Especially since they both had to wear tank tops, and were forced to sit in a wide, open area with nothing to protect them whatsoever. _

_Dimitri was sitting in the comfortable shade of a tree, and waved to them. He took off his shirt, and pulled out a bottle of sun-screen. He rubbed it on his skin, and both of the younger vampires stared dumbstruck at his cruelty._

"You will learn to shrug off blessed, silver, and mercury enhanced weapons as if they were nothing but lead and steel!"

_Kyle's jaw dropped, his eyebrow twitched, and he took a step back, "You're going to what?"_

"_If you move, I'm going to shoot in the head! Stand there, and don't even think about leaving that spot!"_

_Dimitri walked a few steps away, then cocked the pistol in his hand. He turned, and fired a shot right into Kyle's stomach. Not a lethal shot, but it would hurt like heck. The bullet hissed as it burned the undead flesh. He fell to his knees, holding the wound._

"_Get him out of here! Next!"_

"You will be proficient in every weapon from pistols, to muskets, to knives, to swords, to bows, to the sticks and rocks at your feet!"

_Lui dashed across the training area, firing his pistol madly. The weapons and bullets weren't silver, but even lead hurts when it's flying at who knows how many miles an hour._

_He reached his objective, a bunker, and jumped over it, drawing a short sword from a sheath on his back. After a few seconds he had hit the vampires on the other side enough for them to be considered out. _

_Two more opposing nosferatu tried to attack him from behind, but found shurikens buried in their bodies. _

_A bullet whizzed by Lui's head, so he reached down, picked up a rock, and chucked it as hard as he could. It connected with a satisfying 'thump' against the attacking vampire's head._

_Lui walked over to see who it was, to find none other than Dimitri sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. He looked up at Lui, grinning, then told him, "Nice work. Now give me twenty laps around the field! NOW!"_

"You will learn to act as individual units, in small groups, and as an army!"

"_Covering fire!"_

"_Copy that!"_

_Lui fired his pistols in a maelstrom of lead, as Johnny and Kyle ran forward to another position. The buildings around them were real, made specifically for this kind of training. It was almost big enough to be considered a city. Bullets streaked towards the two vampires, so they dove behind some rubble, and Johnny pulled out a charge of plastic explosive. He set the timer for ten seconds, then tossed it over the rubble._

_Both vampires ran for their lives, and the force of the blast knocked them off their feet. They looked back hurriedly, to make sure it had been effective. _

"_Incoming! Twelve o' clock high!" Lui yelled, trying to fire at the figure on the roof._

_A female voice yelled out, "Engaging the target!"_

_A gunshot, followed by an explosion. Lui had felt the heat off the flames of that one. He continued to fire haphazardly, hoping to get lucky. Suddenly he felt an arm around his throat, and a knife was pointed at his eye._

"_You've been flanked Lui." Sara told him._

"You will learn to survive off almost no blood, and still control your bloodlust!"

_Seras licked her lips, trying to dispel the burning desire in her body. She had gone without a drink of blood for three days. She was literally starving._

_Dimitri walked up, taking a huge drink from a flask he always carried, letting a little of the red liquid spill out and flow down his face in a small trickle. He wiped it away on his sleeve, and smiled sadistically at her._

"I am going to train to survive! I am going to train you to fight! I am going to train you to live off lizard blood while you make your way across a desert! You will learn to go days without sleep, and not feel in the least tired from it! You will learn to see the things most look over! I am going to train your minds, bodies, and souls into the ultimate in discipline and toughness. The average time it takes to train a soldier in Vincent Nomeriv's army is two decades. You have two years. If you fail to keep up, you will be left behind. If you fall, you will be abandoned to lay there until you get up! This is not a summer vacation! If you wish to leave, do so now."

One poor idiot actually started to move away. Dimitri shot him the legs, "Where do you think you're going? No one quits! If you try to quit, I shoot you! But I'm not going to aim for lethal areas. I'm not going to take it that easy on you. Soldier, get up, and run! I don't care if you have bullets in your legs! And don't stop until I tell you to!"

Dimitri turned back to them, "If you cross me, I shoot you. If you disobey an order, I shoot you. If you cause a disturbance, I shoot you. If you look at me funny, I shoot you. If I don't think your shoes are shiny enough in the morning, I shoot your feet, and you are going to sprint quarter miles until they heal, at which point them again and you keep running! Do I make myself clear? ANSWER ME!"

"Yes sir!" The all answered in unison.

"Good, there's hope for you yet. Now, a challenge. If any of you can hit me, you graduate now. Any takers?"

Lui smiled, and sprinted forward, fist raised. He brought his fist around in a punch that would have shattered a man's entire skeletal system.

Dimitri reached up and caught the punch. His eyebrows were raised slightly, "You're fast, but predictable. If I know what you're going to do it doesn't matter how fast you do it. Lesson one. Failed."

Lui gasped in pain as a solid series of punches caught him in the stomach. He started coughing up blood, and slumped over to the ground.

"Any other takers? No? Good, you learn fast. You may think I'm brutal. Well, I am. Welcome to Hell fledglings, I hope you enjoy your stay."

ALUCARD

The tall vampire lord sighed as he looked around him. It wasn't an exasperated sigh, it was a happy one. He was finally home again.

He strode up the path that he had walked up so many times before. Almost nothing had changed. However, when he rounded a final corner, his heart sank.

His home, the castle he had lived in for so long, the great fortress Castle Dracula, was little more than a pile of rubble now. Without him there to keep it together, the old fort had finally been reclaimed by the rock and snow of the mountains.

A small sound brought his attention away from his fallen home back to the small bundle in his arms. He had to smile at this sight of pure innocence.

His daughter, who wasn't bothered much by the cold (Being half vampire, her body temperature was very low comparative to a humans) had worked her arms free of the cloth. And she was watching the snow flakes drift by with awe and amazement in her eyes. Luna reached up with her hands, trying to catch one of the white, fluffy crystals. Her eyes lit up when one landed on her finger, and she giggled when it dissapeared.

Alucard laughed at this. He held his child a little tighter against him, aware that though she was half vampire she was still capable of getting sick, and wrapped the cloth around her again. She sighed and nuzzled her head against him.

His sadness at the loss of his home was gone now. He realized that he wouldn't have been able to stay there anyway, if other vampires and such creatures of the night hadn't infested it already something would have. And he couldn't risk anything with his daughter so young and defenseless.

Besides, if it was still as dusty and full of cobwebs as he remembered, Integra would come back from the grave again, just to shoot him.

"Well my little blue moon," Alucard said, looking down to his daughter. She seemed to know he was talking to her, and looked up at him, "Where do we go now? I had hoped to raise you here, away from the world's prying eyes. But I don't think you would have been happy with that. So then, where do you want to live?"

She looked up at him, not understanding what he was saying at all. He smiled at his own idiocy, asking his baby girl a question and actually expecting an answer. Alucard was actually at a loss for once. He had no idea where to go. Then it hit him.

"We'll live in the land of the Czars. Russian vampires are scattered, we will go unnoticed there. And besides, it looks as if you like the snow."

Luna yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling into the warmth around her.

"Still, I believe I should see if there is any of my riches left in there. We will need money for our new lives."

Alucard used his powers to call forth some servants. There was a howl in the distance.

A few minutes later wolves appeared from the forest, dashing to the master vampire's call. The alpha of the pack walked forward.

The crimson clad vampire knelt down, scratching the wolf behind the ears with one hand, telling it what to do with his telepathy. It barked in acknowledgment.

The noise woke the formerly asleep Luna up, and she began to cry. It only intensified when she saw the wolf mere inches away.

Alucard sent gentle emotions into her, calming the child down slightly, but he couldn't quell her fear. The wolf did that for him, when it walked up and licked the child's face. It must have tickled her, because she started to laugh and squirm. She looked at the wolf, with wonder instead of fear.

The no-life king set his daughter on the ground gently, then stood, patting the wolf on the head one last time before phasing into the castle.

"I don't see why people nowadays think it's so barbaric to be raised by wolves. They are such noble creatures..."

He began to shift through the rubble, making his way to the inner chambers, where he kept his huge stockpiles of gold and jewels.

Luna watched as the wolf paced around her a few times. Then it laid down next to her, keeping it's ears up and alert. The rest of the pack were patrolling the area.

The small Hellsing girl snuggled against the warm, fuzzy animal next to her. She felt safe, no matter what was happening, because she knew that HE would never let anything hurt her. Not the cold white things or the furry warm things. HE was always there, she could feel HIM even then. Always watching, always protecting.

With these thought, Luna Sapphire Hellsing fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When Alucard returned, he laughed at his daughter. She had worked her arms free again and had wrapped them around the wolf that had laid down next to her. Well, as much as she could.

He gently picked her up, wrapping the cloth around her once again, "I see you've made a friend Luna." He whispered, so as not to wake her up. He told the wolf it could go with his telepathic powers.

He had found that many of his riches were still there, protected by the remains of the castle. He began to walk again, knowing exactly where he was going to go.

And all the while Luna dreamt of furry things and cold things.

End chapter eight

Alright, I was going to leave the last part about Alucard and Luna out until later, but you guy insisted, so that's where he was going.

Omega Z, thank you for pointing that out. I know that my beginnings are sort of rough (If you remember, you said something to the same effect about American Visitors), it's a weakness I have to get over.

But come on guys, what about the rest of it? Oh, and how do you like the new characters I'm adding in (Vincent mostly). I know I do a lot of that...

And i know this chapter might not be up to par with the others. If you were wondering what that first little bit was, Dimitri was giving a speech to the Americans, describing what he was going to do and stuff. 'You will learn to be proficient in all forms of weaponry', then it fast forwarded to what actually happened in training. It's confusing, and may have detracted a bit, but i thought it would be an interesting thing to try. How did it work?

Later.


	9. Training Days Part 2

1Chapter Nine: Training Days Part Two

Lui shivered uncontrollably. Not from the cold, but from the sheer exhaustion. He was so tired, that he couldn't sleep. His body had shut down, leaving his mind on. It wasn't a good situation.

He reviewed an average day he had gone through the last six months.

Wake up, and do sprinting exercises. 1 mile in 25 seconds. And he had to do that ten times.

Next, strength training. Lifting insanely heavy objects as many times as you could until your arms gave out or snapped.

Then it was live fire weapons training. They rotated weapons every so often, but mostly it was pistols, rifles, and swords. The first two he was pretty good at, and now he was getting pretty good with a sword to. This wasn't that bad.

Next, combat situation training. Again they rotated. You had to complete objectives in either forest, urban, or desert environments. And you had to do it alone, with a small squad, or using as many as twenty five people. And it was always something nearly impossible like rescuing hostages without using vampire powers, or just having to take out all of your opponents. This wasn't that bad either, but it was still hard work.

After that, they were given their half a pint of medical blood for that day. If they were lucky. Actually only about half the people got blood. Lui had actually went five days without any of the crimson liquid. And when he finally did get some, it was less than half a pint. Insufficient to say the least. And that he had to fight for with someone else.

Then came his favorite. The 'Hiking Trip'. Basically, it was a hundred mile jog with about three hundred pounds of extra weight on you. And you had to complete it. If you collapsed, you had to get yourself back up and keep going when you could. Of course, if you were there for too long Dimitri would come and get you, but the general idea was that if you fell, you got back up on your own.

Lui had the distinction of being the first to actually complete the exercise without completely collapsing. Granted, he had fallen down to his knees once or twice, but he hadn't passed out.

And then the real kicker. Depending on what week it was, you either got to sleep then, or you had to stay awake. Basically, it went in shifts of three days. For three days about half the vampires would stay awake the entire time. Then they would get three days of being able to sleep.

Not that you did much while your three days were up. Dimitri just watched as you were forced to sit in the sunlight in nothing but pants and a shirt without sleeves. And he was sadistic with all of this.

Oh, Lui almost forgot. Before the hundred mile run, you had to stand and let Dimitri shoot you with a blessed, silver, mercury ignition bullet. And he kept shooting every ten seconds until you went down. Not dead, since gut wounds didn't kill vampires, just fell to the ground in pain. However, there was motivation to try and suffer through as much as you could. Every time he shot you that you didn't fall, was five miles you didn't have to run. Now, getting shot in battle was one thing, adrenaline and the power surge you get cancels out most of the pain. But standing there and letting yourself get shot is a whole different story. The most anyone had gotten was five. And that was Sara.

Hmmm... ya that just about covered all of it. Dimitri was so far living up to the promise, his oath that seemed a solemn as Alucard's oath to serve the Hellsing family.

'I'm going to make your un-lives and un-living Hell'

Lui tried to mutter something, but his lips failed him. Nothing came out but senseless babble. He tried to get into a more comfortable position, but found it impossible.

Another thing, they weren't allowed to sleep in coffins except for one day a month. Other than that you got cold, hard floor. At least they had separate rooms.

Lui actually managed to say his favorite saying, "Thank God for small favors..."

Frustration. Anger. Hate. Dimitri seemed to live off the suffering of the Americans he was training. And for some reason, he enjoyed tormenting Lui even more than the others.

Average shifts involved three days of constant wakefulness, then three days of being able to rest. Lui's were six days of being awake, then three of sleep. It didn't matter how many times he let himself be shot, he always ended up running more than a hundred miles every day. And while Lui bragged about being a free spirit, he knew he wasn't so disrespectful as to deserve the punishments he received.

It appeared Dimitri was trying to brake him down. In truth he was just making Lui ever the more angry and wild. The only reason he hadn't tried to kill Dimitri more often (He had tried twice, failing miserably both times. So far he hadn't even come close to hitting Dimitri), was the one thing that could brake Lui.

The more trouble he caused, the more Seras would suffer.

The thought caused the much weakened Lui to slam his fist into the stone floor with enough force to crack the rocks under it. He felt energy coming back to him, strait from the place of his mind he had banished his darker half.

Seras. His wife, his love. He hadn't talked to her since training began (The males and females were separated at the beginning into different barracks and living areas, though they did compete against each other in combat training often). He hadn't even seen her in training for two months. Not that he was able to talk to her much during that. If two vampires from opposing sides said so much as 'hello' to one another and Dimitri heard it, both were shot three times.

And trying to sneak over was almost impossible. Dimitri wasn't human. He wasn't vampire. He was something different, something that saw everything, that knew everything, that could punish you before you did something and leave you in shock because you were actually going to do it. He didn't sleep. He didn't need to.

Not that Lui cared. He didn't care how tough Dimitri was, how bad the punishment would be, he just didn't care.

He summoned up his coat and began to fit it with his weapons. He was going to see Seras.

Shurikens, pistols, rifle, a pair of new short swords, several knives, a small shotgun, ammo, and finally something Dimitri didn't know about.

A pistol clip with silver bullets.

Dimitri was good, but he hadn't caught it when Lui had grabbed one off of him. He wasn't going to kill Dimitri. He wasn't sure if he could. But a clip of silver will slow down anyone (Except for maybe Alucard).

He felt secure, fully armed as he was. Sure, half of it was useless, but it still made him feel ready to go.

He walked out of the room, down the hall, and opened the door to the outside. He noted pleasantly the sun was just setting, turning the sky a blood red.

He strode confidently passed the group of Americans who were 'standing guard'. They looked at him, shocked that he was walking after now seven days without sleep. Lui headed for where he sensed Seras to be.

Dimitri stood waiting, smiling sadistically, "You think far too loud Romeo."

"Out of the way."

The older vampire cocked and eyebrow, "Giving me an order?"

"Yes. Get out of the way." Lui repeated evenly, pulling out his shotgun, cocking it, then holding it over his shoulder.

Dimitri's grin widened, "I think it's time to finish breaking down the stallion."

Lui aimed his weapon between Dimitri's eyes, glaring behind his sunglasses, "Good luck."

He fired, and the battle began.

Dimitri ducked to the side, and the spread shot missed completely. Lui ran forward, cocking the gun again, letting loose another burst of lead.

This time Dimitri slid under it, pulling out his sword and using it to expertly shield himself from some of the small pellets. Why he bothered was beyond Lui. Lead was nothing. Probably just to enforce the point that he was better than the American. Lui didn't care.

Dimitri dashed forward, jumping over another blast from Lui, and bring the sword down on the younger vampire.

He used the shotgun to deflect the blow to the side, but found himself with two halves of a shotgun. Instead of throwing them to the ground though, he threw both of them at Dimitri.

The older vampire smirked, knocking one away and catching the other. He threw it back, harder, and hit Lui in the stomach.

The American slid back from the force of it, but refused to go down. He used his hand to keep his balance, then stood, smiling insanely, "Is that the best you have Dimitri?"

Lui became a blur as he tossed dozens of deadly throwing stars at the older vampire. Again, he reacted in an uncaring fashion, dodging some and knocking a few away with his sword. When Lui ran out, Dimitri held up his hands to reveal about twenty caught between his fingers. These he tossed back.

They ripped through Lui's body, lodging in his arms and legs. He cried out in pain, and actively forced his body to expel the weapons and heal itself.

The American threw away his sunglasses, revealing crimson eyes that burned in pure fury. He reached down, and drew his short swords, twirling them in his fingers for practice.

Dimitri continued to smirk, shaking his head, "Foolish boy, you'll never beat me with those."

Lui, much to Dimitri's surprise, smirked back. Then he threw the sword in his right hand.

It flew strait towards Dimitri, but slower than it could of been. Lui sprinted forward past it, brandishing his other sword in his left hand (He's ambidextrous, what can I say?). He ran up to the slightly amused Dimitri, and jumped. He flipped over the older vampire, slashing all the while, until Dimitri put a gash in the American's left arm. Lui landed on his back, but with a pistol in his right hand, which he unloaded barely three feet from the older vampire, smiling triumphantly.

Dimitri grimaced. Darn that American!

He quickly whirled his blade, knocking all of the bullets away. As he did so, he had to turn and reach with his other hand (Putting his body into a rather unnaturally and painfully stretched position), and grabbed the sword which only just missed his head, by the hilt. He used his momentum to continue spinning, and threw the blade.

It impaled Lui's pistol, knocking it out of the American's hand and pinning it to the ground inches to the side of his head. Lui stared up in wide eyed horror as Dimitri's blade settled an inch above his heart.

However, a look of shock spread across Dimitri's face as well. He reached back, and touched the back of his neck. When he brought it back around, he saw blood. He must have missed a bullet, which grazed the back of his neck.

And it must have been silver for such a small wound to not have healed by now.

"You... Where did you get silver bullets?" Dimitri asked, infuriated.

Lui licked his lips, trying to back away.

However, Dimitri put it all together before Lui could explain. Lui closed his eyes, fully expecting to die this time.

Dimitri didn't kill him though. Instead, he sheathed his sword. The noise caused Lui to open his eyes again, confused.

The older vampire was smiling in approval, glancing at the blood on his fingers again, "I'm impressed."

"You, you aren't going to kill me?"

"For what?" Dimitri asked casually.

"Stealing silver bullets and trying to kill you?"

"Kill me? Ha! It would take more than a few pieces of silver to kill me. Besides, I was trying to get you to attack me."

"Why?"

"Orders from Vincent. He thought you had potential." Dimitri told him, holding out a hand to help Lui up, "And it looks like you do. The deal still goes, you hit me in a fair fight. You just graduated kid."

Lui took his hand, and stood up unsteadily. Had he just heard that right?

"You mean, I'm done?"

"No. Now I teach you how to lead this mob. But first, you've earned yourself a brake. Go on, I'm not going to stop you. Darn it, do I have to make it an order Romeo?"

Lui blinked, then started walking. He couldn't feel his body anymore, and he didn't care.

Sara appeared beside Dimitri, smiling, "I told you he was good."

"Ya, you and Vincent both. There's potential there. I mean, not even you have hit me in a fight yet. I've never seen anyone do anything like that. I wonder how long it took him to figure out he could do it."

"He probably thought it up during the fight knowing him. Oh, by the way, en guard."

Dimitri caught the kick without looking, and threw her away, "You aren't going to sucker punch me. Nice try though."

Lui suddenly realized what he had just done, and was both horrified and ecstatic. Ecstatic because he had actually hit Dimitri, even if it was just a grazing wound. Horrified because he was actually going to kill Dimitri if he could.

'I was trying to get you to attack me'. Nice job.

But he pushed the thoughts away, and replaced them with one. A thought that made him speed up a little bit.

The other barracks were a short distance away. And he was covering ground pretty darn quick. He could sense Seras still inside the building and opened the door. He dashed down the hall, and then found her room.

He almost kicked the door down, catching her standing, but only just waking up. She looked at him with wide eyes, "Lui-"

She was cut off. He put his hands behind her head and brought her face to his, locking together in a kiss that they had both been longing for.

After a few seconds though, Lui took a few wobbly steps back, a smile on his face. Seras looked at him quizzically, many questions on her mind.

But she never got to ask them. Because at that moment seven days of hard training, no sleep, and his fight with Dimitri caught up with him. He fell back, and was asleep in seconds.

Seras stood still, looking at him in shock, "Um... What just happened?"

NEXT DAY

"Wake up Romeo."

The American didn't stir.

"I SAID WAKE UP ROMEO!" Dimitri screamed, his mouth barely a foot from Lui's ear.

However, this just caused him to roll over and mumble something. Dimitri looked at the American in shock.

Seras, who was returning from that day's training, looked at the male vampires wearily, "You mean he's still there? He's been asleep a full 24 hours now..."

Dimitri kicked the American, to no avail, "Thomas isn't this hard to wake up, and he slept through a German artillery bombardment!"

A devious smile spread across Seras's tired face, "You have to know where his priorities are. Watch."

Seras knelt down beside the sleeping vampire, then screamed at him angrily, "LUIS IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR GUITAR AND BRAKE IT OVER YOUR HEAD!"

Lui's eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly, looking around, "I'm up, I'm up, leave my guitar alone and don't hit me in the head! Wait..."

"Like I said, the priorities are there. You just have to know how to exploit them." Seras told Dimitri, still smiling.

The American was confused for a minute, then glared at his wife, "Traitor."

"Well, now that you're awake, let's go. You've managed to sleep a full day. Time to restart your training."

Dimitri walked outside, leaving Seras and Lui alone for a moment. Lui was still glaring at her, "Darn it, you know you screaming in my ear is enough. Why did you have to freak me out and threaten my guitar?"

Seras sat down against the wall, laughing, "Because."

"Oh ya, did Dimitri kick me?"

"Yes. Why?"

Lui grimaced as he rubbed his stomach, "Cause it hurt real bad."

She giggled some more, then Lui left. If there was one thing he was good at, it was making people laugh.

Dimitri waited outside impatiently, "Took you long enough Romeo. Alright, you've passed the physical part of the training. Now it's time to move on to step two."

"But I'm still no where close to being able to beat you. I thought that's why we were training..."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Child, if I was training you to beat me it would take three hundred years and a couple million silver bullets. I was training you to hit me. If it came to the point where you beat me, I would get someone to kill me, and willingly banish myself to the deepest, darkest pits to hide my shame."

"Hey, I'm better than that."

"Not compared to me you're not. Not yet. But that's beside the point. Now we move on to the fun stuff. Specialty and tactics training. In simple terms, we train your special abilities and I teach you tactics. Fair enough?"

"Um, sure."

"Alright. What kind of skills do you have?"

Lui smiled. Dimitri had ordered them to use only a little of their vampiric powers during combat training. That had cut Lui's speed quite a bit. He hadn't seen his specialty.

The American drew out one of his pistols, and took a few steps back.

"How mad are you at me for stealing those bullets?"

"Furious, why?"

"Shoot me."

"Uh... Ok, gladly."

Dimitri pulled out his pistol and fired a shot. Lui whirled, and fired back. The bullets connected in mid-air, barely halfway between the two vampires.

The blond drill-master took a step back in shock. Alright, now he was impressed. He had seen people move that fast before, but they were few and far between. He laughed and put away the pistol, "Alright, I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to be able to do that. You're speed is more impressive than I thought. I take it that's why you carry six pistols with you in battle."

"Yep."

"Ok. Speed. Not my strongest area, but I think I can teach you method to go with you're madness. What weapons do you favor?"

"Pistols and rifles."

"Semi-automatic, revolver, or automatic pistols?"

"Semi-automatic."

"Alright. Sniper rifle or regular rifle?"

"Regular, M1 Gerrand preferably."

"Sharp shooter?"

"Hardly, it just packs more punch. I'm a pretty decent shot, but the main reason is I happen to pride myself on my bayonet fighting abilities."

"Bayonet? Show me."

Lui became a blur as he assembled his rifle in about two seconds, snapping it together securely. He glanced over at Vincent, "Can I have my original bayonet back?"

"The silver one?"

"Ya."

"No. You've tried to kill me three times, I'm not going to give you a silver bayonet."

"You were trying to get me to attack you remember?"

"I know. You aren't getting the bayonet back."

Lui cursed under his breath, fitting the regular steel one to the tip of the rifle. Dimitri watched in half-expectation, "Well?"

"Well what? You haven't told me to do anything yet. And it looks stupid fighting air."

Dimitri shrugged and drew his sword, "Fine, fight me."

Lui nodded, then pointed his rifle forward and charged. He thrust hard, but found it parried easily. However, he used his forward momentum and hit Dimitri upside the head with the shoulder rest of the weapon.

The older vampire took a few steps back, finding himself face to face with a very sharp metal point three inches from his head.

"Don't underestimate me. I've had nothing but time for two hundred years, and this is what I do."

"I can see that. You have some semblance of skill about you. Good, it will make this easier. However, if I wanted to you would have been in pieces. You were moving too slow bringing the point back around."

"I know. But you weren't taking me seriously so I thought I would wake you up."

Dimitri nodded, "You are full of surprises. I had thought Vincent had finally judged someone's skill wrong and you were a lost cause. Perhaps you are better in battle than you give off."

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or complimented."

"Whatever, enough small talk. Down to business. You have graduated physical training. You will still accompany us on the hundred mile march, as well combat and weapons training. Oh ya, the perks of graduating. You only have to stay on guard one day, then you get the three days of rest. You get your coffin back. I actually give you blood regularly. Oh, and you get to supervise the others in training."

"What's the catch here?"

Dimitri smiled, and though he was shorter than Lui, seemed to tower over him, "The catch is, now you're mine boy. I am going to beat every ounce of fighting knowledge I have into you over the next year and a half. And I do mean, beat it into you."

Lui grimaced. For some reason, he felt the urge to turn around and run as fast as he could screaming his head off. And for some reason he had a distinct feeling that Dimitri would catch him, no matter how fast he was.

"Oh ya, one more thing. Combat training gets real interesting now. Because you lead one team, I lead the other." Dimitri's sadistic grin sapped Lui's strength, "You have half an hour before the next training session. I would start thinking of a plan Romeo."

ALUCARD

Russia. Not his favorite place in the world, but he preferred it to say, Britain. His personal preferences were irrelevant though, because this was his new home.

He looked over the city he had chosen with silent approval. Fairly large, modern, and best of all, no vampires he could sense. That's something that had always baffled him about Russia. They had large cities like this, that no vampire wanted to claim. They just seemed to wander, occasionally moving out to the Siberian wastes. Why he didn't know, Siberia was cold for vampires, and that's saying something.

The No-Life king looked around the city for a place to stay. He found a place almost emmediatly. It was a medium sized home, and he could sense no life in it. Phasing, he entered the building, and began to explore it.

It seemed to have the modern amenities large homes demanded like electricity and running water. He looked out one of the windows, and spotted a sign. It was in Russian, but he could read it. Essentially, 'For Sale'.

Alucard smiled at his luck. He was afraid he would have to run the owners out for a moment. Although that would have been fun, this would attract less attraction.

He searched for a 'telephone'. He hated modern machines, but had to use one of these once. Only once. When Luna was born, he himself had called the hospital. Integra had actually started laughing at him in the middle of it all because he couldn't figure out how to work it. Then she told him what numbers to hit.

Integra...

He shook the thoughts away and found a phone. He picked it up, and looked outside to see what numbers to hit. He did so carefully, as if he hit them wrong any number of strange things could happen.

It rang a few times, then someone started talking in Russian. Alucard praised his own language skills, "Hello?"

"I'm calling about the home for sale."

"Ah! So you want to buy it?"

"Yes. You see, I'm a business man in need of a home in Russia, as our company has recently opened up dealings here."

"Good, good. Russia can always use more business. Our economy struggles as it is. Anyway, let's discuss the price."

"Name it."

"Excuse me?"

"Money is of little concern to me. I need a home quickly. So if this can be done in a timely manner, I will be very grateful."

"Um, of course."

Alucard laughed at the man's uncomfortable voice. Sometimes things seem to good to be true.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing. Now, how much will this cost?"

"I believe it will be a fair price. It will be a few days to get the paperwork ready, Mr.?"

"Vladimir. Vladimir Tepes.". Alucard regretted saying that as soon as the words left his lips. He desperately hoped the man wasn't a history fanatic.

"Alright, Mr. Tepes. Let's set the price at... Six hundred thousand American dollars?"

Alucard shrugged. He had that tenfold, and wasn't really experienced on the amount. His last dealings in such matters had been with Jonathan Harker, and that was for buying houses in London, in British pounds. This was Russia, and American dollars. Why everyone seemed to use American money baffled him.

"A fair price for the home I guess. When shall we finalize this deal?"

"I'll contact you when the paperwork is ready."

"Right. Oh, would you be opposed if I moved in now?"

"The home is yours, we need only make it official. May I ask a question?"

"You may."

"What business are you in?"

Alucard chuckled as he remembered the look on the jeweler's face. The poor man had not seen such a large amount of gold, of such pristine quality. And this was only a small sample of the No-Life king's wealth. Six million dollars in gold. Not to mention the jewels.

"I do business in gold, jewels, other precious items of that nature. Thank you, I await your call."

Alucard hung up the phone, still smiling. Indeed, that could be his business. Maybe he would do that. For even his stockpile would run out eventually, and he would need an alternate source of income.

He walked over to the counter he had set Luna down on, watching her play with her new 'toy'.

It was a locket, made of gold. And on it was a sapphire, which matched the small girl's eyes exactly. She held it up, and giggled as it sparkled in the light. Alucard took it, and opened it, the sapphire/gold covering swinging out, revealing the picture inside.

Integra Wingates Hellsing, holding her child and smiling.

Alucard couldn't think of any better place or use for the picture. He showed it to his daughter, who looked at it curiously.

The No-Life king snapped the locked shut, smiling. This was going to be an interesting span of time. He wondered if his daughter would act like Integra had when she was younger.

Only time would tell...

End Chapter Nine


	10. Graduation And the BLANK Begins

1Chapter Ten: Graduation from Boot Camp (The FREAK Wars begin)

Dimitri looked up and down the ranks of the American vampires. In their full black uniforms, standing rigidly at attention, they did look rather impressive. And Dimitri had made sure there was skill under all the impressive looks. He actually nodded in approval.

Sara, Kyle, and Lui stood out in front of the rest, being the only three to accomplish the task required of graduating, hitting Dimitri. Lui had been first, followed closely by Kyle. Surprisingly, it had been Sara who finished last of the three.

They were officially the leaders of the American Army of Vampires.

"I must say, you've surpassed my every expectation, all of you. I didn't think there was any hope that I would find soldiers here, yet you stand before me. Soldiers. I've given you a crash course, and you've passed. Congratulations."

Dimitri looked around at them again, "Sadly, now I have to leave. I have my own battles to fight, and quite frankly I'm very much done wiping your noses and cleaning up your bloody corpses every other day. But I leave knowing that I did the impossible and turned you into an army of the undead."

He walked forward, and extended a hand to Sara, "Now, you can thank me."

She shook his hand firmly, "Thank you."

Dimitri nodded one last time, smiling, then turned when he heard the distinct 'thwop-thwop' noise of helicopters approaching. There were three, one transport and two combat ones escorting it.

They landed, and a lone, cloaked figure emerged from the transport. He walked towards them in a brisk, precise manner.

Dimitri snapped to attention and saluted as the vampire approached. Then a voice, rough and scraggy, said, "At ease. So tell me Dimitri, how did it go?"

The blond drill-master motioned to the group, "Look for yourself Vincent."

At hearing the name, four of the vampires in the group straitened even more. Sara yelled out a sharp order, "Vampires, attention!"

Each saluted and looked strait forward as Vincent and Dimitri approached, the younger one giving commentary, "I'll admit, they have impressed me. They each possess dogged determination that's becoming so uncommon these days. And some of them, I would put them against any soldier of ours of similar age. And you'll be happy to know you were right about the boy, he has some skill about him." Dimitri added the last part a bit grudgingly. Vincent was his friend and commander, but the blonde vampire was annoyed at his always being right all the time.

"Good, a strong army requires a strong leader."

"If I didn't know you as well as I do I would call that bragging Vincent."

"Stating a fact."

"As always. Anyway, they have three strong leaders in their midst, with another few in the making. Lui, he's good at leading units in battle. He's creative and quick witted enough to think of a plan on his feet, and crazy enough to go through with it. This one, Kyle Newman, perhaps you remember him as Kyle 'Lightning'?"

"Ah, the American demon of World War Two. No surprise there. You were saying?"

"He lacks the creative flare of Lui, but is just as sharp, if not more so, and his ideas are more sound. He doesn't try to set a plastic explosive in a building then jump out the window, praying it doesn't all collapse on him. Most of the time anyway."

"And who is the third?"

"Why, none other than our dear Sara Hunter. I thought you would have realized that. She's as experienced as I am, and while not as combat inclined, I would venture to say she has a better understanding of large scale tactics and military deployment than Thomas does. I would call her second only to you."

Vincent nodded slowly, "Good. Very good. So Sara, can the vampires of the 'demon master's' army count on the support of America?"

"As long as we are fighting the trash that is filling up our world, yes."

"Thank you. I fear the next time we meet will be on a battlefield. Trouble is brewing, and not just trash and FREAKs."

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't sure yet. But there are other forces at work. Be on your guard. Come on Dimitri, I want a full report on how strong these Americans are."

As soon as they were gone, Sara told them, "Alright, dismissed. Make your way back to your on duty posts in New York."

There were shouts of joy as the vampires rushed to cars, vans, jeeps, and other such vehicles that waited to take them. They were done. The longest two years of the eternity they faced were finally done, and they were over joyed.

"I think I know what he was implying." Kyle stated suddenly. Sara looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"Think of all the other groups that hate pureblood vampires. FREAKs, the new trash vampires, I'm sure some of the members of the council are in on this, and maybe even..."

He looked up at the rising full moon. It took Sara several minutes to figure out the threat that such a moon posed to vampires, "You don't think that they would? I mean, they wouldn't."

"I don't know. We weren't exactly gentle with them after the war. And I know some hard feelings remain. All it would take is one of the older ones, and the rest would flock to him."

"I hope you aren't right."

"So do I. But if I am, we have to be ready. Come on, who knows what's happened in New York over the past two years."

NEW YORK CITY, LITTLE WHILE LATER (ROAD TRIP!)

Lui and Seras pulled up in front of his club/home. They were in a car, and Seras had stoutly refused to let the American drive. He had been pouting the whole way at actually driving in a vehicle obeying the speed limit. Lui sighed in relief when they parked in front of his place.

However, they both stared at the lit neon sign and the people wandering around outside. Seras was first to speak.

"Club Patriot? That's what you named the place?" Seras asked. She had never seen the sign lit, and Lui had never told her what it was called.

"What's wrong with that? I would have changed it to 'Club Vampire', but there were major copyright issues. And who in the heck is running my bar?"

Lui stomped in angrily, looking at the bar for a moment. The bartender seemed slightly familiar. Where had he seen him before? Then it hit him, "Walter?"

And sure enough, there was the English butler, serving the drinks at the counter. The music was loud, so Lui had to push his way through the crowd to get to the bar. He stopped in the middle of the room to look at the baseball game in progress. He cursed under his breath as the final inning came to close and some people started yelling angrily.

"Darn it, the Red Sox beat the Yankees again?"

He continued to push his way through the crowd, until he finally found himself at the counter. Walter had his back turned, so Lui yelled over the music, "Hey Angel of Death, 'Bloody Mary', O!"

Walter turned, looking shocked, then laughed, "Master Luis! It's so good to see you again!"

Lui looked at the man, and asked, "Walter, you're a ghost. How did you change clothes?"

"I'm a bit like vampires. I can summon and change clothing at a whim, or I can now. It's a rather handy little trick isn't it?"

Lui laughed, and nodded. He had been ecstatic when he found out vampires could regenerate and produce clothing. It explained how Sara and Kyle's clothes were never torn or full of holes, "So what are you doing here? I thought Sara left you in charge?"

"She did, I have been running your little territory's affairs from here."

"Alright, how did you find out this was my club, and why are you running it?"

"Every other vampire in this city knew about it, and I started running it because I became rather bored."

"Walter?" A female voice asked.

"Ah Miss Victoria. I'm glad to see you as well."

"So Walter, have you heard anything of interest? Any new developments that we would find useful?" Lui asked.

"Not really. The world has been discreetly ignoring the fact vampires exist, and they've had a good way to distract them rebuilding the shattered fragments of London. But now the public outcry for answers is growing stronger. I fear a 'Salem Witch Hunt'? Is brewing."

"More like a bad case of Van Hellsing fever. Every half-strong idiot with a stake thinks he'll rid the world of us all."

Lui, after being hit in the back several times by people walking by, and getting a headache trying to yell over the music, finally decided, "Walter, can you get these people out of here? This is still my club, and I would really like some quiet time."

"Of course sir." Walter said, reaching over to a microphone on the counter, "Forgive the inconvenience, but it seems that we have a slight technical problem, and for your safety we must ask that you all exit the club until further notice. Thank you."

There was the usual grumbling, but the people cleared out pretty quick once someone yelled 'gas leak'. When they were all gone, Lui turned off the music, and looked at the mess they had made.

The American sighed and sat down on the couch.

"So much for a return to a peaceful home. I'm going to be cleaning this place all day..." Lui muttered, looking around to the garbage and spilled drinks everywhere. Then he sighed in a bored manner, "No, that would be a waste of time."

He snapped his fingers, and lazily the trash started levitating and throwing itself into a trash can. The liquid was pulled off the floor, and flowed down a sink. In a matter of minutes the entire place was exactly how Lui had left it.

"Show off." Seras muttered, walking over to the bar and sitting on a stool, letting her entire upper body collapse onto the cool surface.

"So how did your training go?" Walter asked.

"Horrible, but check this out."

Seras rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and flexed her arm muscle. Walter was impressed. It took a lot of effort for a vampire's muscles to grow like that.

"Let's see, I haven't had a full stomach in... about two years. I haven't had a truly good day's sleep in... two years. I haven't had a day where I just laid around being my lazy self in, you guessed it, two years. Let's just say it wasn't much fun."

"I looked up everything I could on this Nomeriv fellow. But it was surprisingly little..."

"Vincent Nomeriv, guy from Europe, super strong, most powerful force of vampire soldiers in the world, one of the few that support the American vampires. He sent his second in command to train us, and that's where we have been for the last two years. And no offense, but I was kinda hoping to come back to an empty home."

Walter took the hint, but asked, "So you wish me to leave sir?"

"No, that's fine. Not like I can really keep you out, vampire wards don't exactly work on ghosts now do they?"

Walter smiled, his concentration fading. His body became transparent, and he sighed, "I'm getting better about remaining in solid form, but it is still rather difficult. It takes great concentration. Luckily the people are normally to drunk to care when I suddenly turn transparent for a few seconds. Oh yes, Miss Victoria?"

Seras groggily opened her eyes, "What?"

"Have you heard from Alucard?"

"No Walter, I haven't heard from Alucard." Seras told him in a tired, slightly sad voice.

"Not even one of his telepathic messages?"

"No. I guess I could try and contact him if you need to speak to him."

"Don't trouble yourself, I was merely curious how young Miss Hellsing is doing."

"Knowing Alucard, she could crawl up to Lucifer himself and not have a thing to worry about." Lui told them simply.

"That's quite true."

They were silent for a while. Lui started flipping through channels on the TV, finally stopping on something that caught his eye.

"Walter."

"Yes sir?"

"Why does this cartoon have a vampire that looks just like Alucard? WHAT THE CRAP!" Lui yelled as the title came up on the show, "HELLSING? THERE'S A HELLSING TV SHOW?"

"Yes, it surprised me when I saw it as well. Apparently some people in Japan heard about the exploits of the Hellsing Organization, and decided to make a... What word did they use... 'Anime' out of it. There is also a series of illustrated books."

Lui was stunned. He sat and watched as the vampire on the screen started fighting another. Then he laughed at the dialog, "Oh my God, Alucard would die before saying something that unoriginal!"

"Well, technically nothing from Alucard is unoriginal. He is Dracula after all."

"You know that's true. He wasn't the first, but he is definitely the original vampire."

"A rather unique way of putting it."

"Thank you. Hmmm, one thing. Why does this Alucard have on a red cloak? He's never worn a red cloak in his un-life. And where's his hat?"

"I don't know Lui. He seems to be missing the sunglasses as well."

"Ah it doesn't matter." Lui said, changing the channel, "I take it the government released all the stuff about Hellsing and vampires then?"

"They didn't have to. The attack on London itself revealed the existence of vampires. Hellsing has always been a rumor, the attack just confirmed it."

"So I take it things have changed?"

"Yes. Things have changed. Everyone is on the look out for vampires now."

"Great. That's just great. Ah, I don't know. I can't think strait, I've been awake for to long." Lui said, running his hand down his face. He got up, then walked over to Seras, "So-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw she was sound asleep. A small smile crept across his face. Lui gently picked her up, and mouth 'Good Morning' to Walter. The ghost smiled knowingly and discreetly walked through the wall of the bar, making sure to lock up before he did.

Lui carried downstairs, finding it unchanged much to his delight, and gently used his powers to ease the coffin open. He then used his powers to take off her boots, and laid her gently into the cushioned space. He then took off his shirt, kicked off his own shoes and socks, then eased down next to her.

Seras's eyes flickered open, and she smiled wearily, "Thanks."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, then replied, "Any time."

With that he pulled the coffin shut again, and both vampires fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

THREE DAYS LATER

Seras started walking up the stairs, hair still wet from her shower. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. She was smiling as she walked over and plopped down on the couch. Well, actually she sat down on Lui who was sitting on the couch.

The American wasn't amused, "Seras, why are you sitting on me?"

"Why not?"

"Um, because I can't see the TV?"

"You watch to much TV anyway."

"Seras."

"What?"

"Did Johnny give you chocolate again?"

"No!"

"Good. I don't want to have to go through that again."

"Shut up and give me the remote."

Lui sighed in defeat and handed it to her. She began to change the channels, trying to figure out something to watch.

'Oh well' Lui thought, 'It's not that bad. Besides, I can think of a whole lot of stuff that would be lower on my list of things to sit in my lap than Seras. Like, everything.'

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her neck.

"Watch it Lui, don't go biting off more than you can chew." Seras warned him teasingly.

He pressed one of his fangs into her skin, drawing a small droplet of blood which fell on his tongue, "Oh don't worry, I could chew on you all night."

Seras blushed madly and hit Lui. But she did it harder than expected, and it left him gasping for breath. She decided that he deserved it and stood up, "That's what you get for talking to a Lady like that."

"Ya, but it doesn't count when the lady in question has been my wife for TWO FREAKIN' YEARS!" Lui yelled back, still holding his stomach.

"Are the two lovebirds fighting?"

Lui glared at Walter, who walked in a happy-go-lucky manner through the wall, "No, Seras is hitting me. Walter, back me up on this, don't wives normally like sweet talk?"

"I wouldn't know sir."

Seras grinned at Lui in victory, "So by default I win! That's me fifty two and you zero!"

Lui started mumbling angrily, words such as 'stubborn' and 'immature' legible. Seras glared at him and kicked him the shin as hard as he could. He gave a yelp of pain and fell off the couch, now holding his leg.

"What was that for!"

"Calling me immature."

"You just kicked me!" This got him another kick, only this time to something a bit more painful than his leg. He curled himself into the fetal position, whimpering in pain and anger.

Seras walked over to the bar, jumped over the counter, and started mixing herself a drink, "Do you want anything 'dear'?"

Lui struggled to his feet, holding onto the couch for support, "No 'honey', I'm fine thanks."

"Between your little 'lover's spats' I have yet to have a boring day."

"Shut up Walter." Lui ordered angrily, walking over to the bar, still limping heavily, "Seras, do I have to remind you how much that frickin' hurts?"

Seras giggled slightly in response.

"I'll take that as a no. I don't know why I put up with you, really. I mean, you hit me, insult me, turn everything I say against me..."

She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him, "Because you love me."

"Oh ya, now I remember."

Suddenly the wards surrounding the bar were broken. It wasn't a physical change, but a shift in the air, and everyone sensed it. Lui, now recovered, jumped to his feet, a shadow engulfing him for a few seconds. When it withdrew there he stood, fully dressed in his uniform and ready to go.

Seras had a shotgun with silver buck-shot out from under the counter in a heart beat. Walter had his wires ready.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Seras asked, "Lui, can wards just wear off?"

"Yes, but they don't just snap like that. Someone broke it."

"Is that possible?"

"Of course, but it's very hard."

Lui drew out one of his silver short swords and plunged it behind him. A vampire who had just phased there disintegrated into dust. He looked at the pile in disdain, "No one comes into my home unless I say they can."

Suddenly fifteen vampires phased/were phased into the room. They snarled in anger, and held guns at the ready.

"I stand corrected. Seras."

"Yes Lui?" She asked hesitantly.

"Duck!"

He pulled out three grenades from inside his coat, pulled the pins, and tossed them. Bullets whipped by him as he dived behind the counter to avoid being shot. Three deafening explosions accompanied by various screams of pain.

Lui and Seras stuck their heads over the counter, to find that the lack of cover for their attackers had been a great ally. They all lay in piles of dust or seriously wounded. Lui stood up, sword and recently drawn pistol ready.

Then he heard an all to familiar click. He whirled, and saw one of them holding what looked like five pounds of C4, with the detonator pin pulled out.

Lui whirled, grabbed Seras, and phased out of the building as fast as he could. The explosion followed them through the portal though, and it sent both of them flying.

The American was on his feet in seconds, and ran over to where Seras had landed, "Please tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine, just a little roughed up. What was that?"

Lui turned, and ran down the street angrily. He skidded to a stop in front of a leveled, burning building.

His fists tightened angrily. Seras could sense the anger pouring off of him without trying. She ran up beside him.

"My stuff... My collections... My home..." Lui said between gritted teeth.

Seras felt anger rising in her as well. She corrected him, "Our home you mean."

Lui used his vampiric speed and drew all six of his pistols, and said angrily, "Alright, someone is dying tonight."

"Are you forgetting me?"

They turned to see Walter emerge from the flames, carrying two large metal cases. He set it down and motioned for Seras, "I believe you forgot these."

She opened them, and picked her up cannon, and strapped the ammo box to her back. She made a makeshift holster for the shotgun on a loop on her jeans, and slung the cannon across her shoulder.

More explosions rocked the city, and from what Lui could tell they were all high in vampire traffic. Lui looked over to Walter, "You ready for this 'Angel of Death'?"

"I am always ready to send impure souls on their way to the afterlife. Are you ready for the harvest 'Reaper'?"

"I am always ready to reap the destruction others have sowed." Lui replied. Seras instinctively knew this was some sort of ritual between the two.

She was shocked when Lui turned to her, "How about you 'Death Lotus'?"

Seras quickly figure out something to say in return, "I am ready to blossom in the blood of our enemies."

Lui and Walter both stared at her, shocked, "Wow. How long did it take us to figure ours out?"

"Well on three weeks I believe."

"It took her like, three seconds. And it actually sounded good."

"Out of curiosity, why am I 'Death Lotus'?" Seras asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Lui smiled in a somewhat arrogant way, "Because, only I get to call you 'blood rose'."

Walter looked back and forth between them. He knew there was some deeper meaning to that than a simple pet name, but decided not to press the issue. It was not his place to meddle in the personal affairs of others.

Seras, Lui, and Walter whirled when they heard squealing tires down the street. They turned to see a car load of armed FREAKs heading right for them. Lui looked left, and saw Seras draw the shotgun. He looked right and saw Walter ready his wires. He chuckled darkly, aiming all six of his pistols at the approaching car, and said in an almost perfect imitation of Alucard's voice,

"Tonight will be a perfect night."

The moon shone brightly above them, lighting the world as a symphony of gunfire began...

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Alright, there you go. Sorry it took so long, brutal writer's block for a while.

Note: Alucard will be out of the picture for a while. Cry me a river.

And a request. If you have an original character (Human or vampire) that you wouldn't mind letting me use, post it please. A physical description (Eye color, Height, weight, build, hair color/style, Human/Vampire/Other, etc.), their overall personality, character quirks, and a little back story will be good. If you don't include at least most of the above, I won't use your character. I'm not going to tell you why I want these characters, so give them to me at your own risk (Nothing weird, I promise).

Professor Curly's Quote of the Day:

"When all else fails, brute force prevails"

Professor Curly


	11. Night of the Living Dead

1Chapter Eleven: Night of the Living Dead

"_Tonight is going to be a perfect night..."_

Darn it, how could Alucard say stuff like that and actually mean it?

Lui dove behind a car, which was emmediatly bombarded and altogether shredded by bullets. The situation was... bad to say the least.

FREAKs were everywhere. They were coming out of manholes, traveling along the sewers and just seeming to appear everywhere. This wasn't an incoherent mob, this was a fairly organized attack force. Someone else was definitely at the top pulling the strings, no FREAK could possibly have come up with this.

"Lui!"

"What is it Seras?"

"If you have any more bloody bright ideas now would be a good time to use them!"

"What? I'm telling you, that is the fastest way to the Empire State Building! And that is where we are supposed to regroup with the others!"

"I haven't seen this many FREAKs since you made me watch the bloody Rocky Horror Picture Show darn it!"

That was too much. Lui burst out laughing, with bullets flying inches above his head, "You asked to watch that!"

"No I didn't!"

"I'm not going to argue this right now, but yes, you did. Now, how about we... God I don't want to phase because I'll probably end up in a bloody hornets... nest... GAH! I'M TALKING LIKE A BRIT! NO!"

"Shut up Lui! Can't you be serious for once?"

The American fell silent at that. Serious... He remembered everything that had happened thus far. He had been shot at, stabbed, nearly blown up, and almost rammed to death by a big rig. And his home had been destroyed...

His home had been destroyed.

In fact, these punks were invading HIS city. They were killing HIS friends. They had tried to kill HIS wife. You know what, these guys were starting to get on HIS nerves...

"Thanks for the focus boost Seras. Let me see, let me see, my inner vampire is starting to get thirsty..."

Seras began to cringe at the sudden drop in temperature. Not that she felt it, she sensed it. Oh no, she had wanted Lui to stop joking around, not go berserk! He hid it so well, that she had forgotten under his care free personality laid the most feared monster on the face of the earth.

A vampire.

A true vampire.

"Let's start this show."

The American vampire sat there for a second, a calm smirk spreading across his features. Then, with a move that would've made Alucard proud, rolled onto his back and kicked the car he was hiding behind as hard has he could with both feet.

It hurled down the street, destroying all in it's path, finally punching a hole through the line of over turned/damaged vehicles that the FREAKs had bunkered down behind.

In the blink of an eye, Lui was on his feet, facing the line of stunned artificial vampires. He was going...

Alucard!

"Come on, you can do better than that."

Well, they tried at least. Sadly, even moderately trained and in mass could they hope to get in his way. He was kidding around no longer.

FREAKs opened fire, the bullets seeking their now exposed target with added ferocity. None actually hit their mark. In fact, they were lucky to graze Lui's coat as he dodged to the side, left and right. Faster than any human eye could see. Faster than most of their eyes could see.

Seras, using this lull in attention on her (A rare occurrence really, honestly if I was going to die I'd like her to be the last thing I say to...), checked to see how many shots she had left for her cannon. Three. Her shotgun was almost out to.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Is everything alright Miss Victoria?"

Seras almost screamed and jumped out from behind her piece of rubble. Luckily, she only gave a small 'eep' and jumped back a little, "God, Walter don't do that!"

"Terribly sorry Miss, I forgot you can't sense my approach like you can vampires. I must say, being a ghost does have it's advantages. The whole surrealism thing doesn't bother me much."

"Walter, have you found any of the others?"

"Sadly, none still alive. I didn't go far though."

"Have you been able to tell anything about their movements? Anything in particular they are trying to do?"

"I'm afraid not, it appears they are merely trying to exterminate the vampire population of this city. Along with most of the living one as well... Where is Lui?"

"He's over there I think, It's hard for me to keep track where can jump around so much."

"Ah, very good. I'll shall go and, lend a hand. Are you alright?"

"Low on ammo, but other than that..."

"Stay inconspicious as possible."

Lui meanwhile, was indeed 'over there'. However, he was further 'over there' than Seras thought. In fact, he was completely surrounded by a mob of the artificial vampires, with their weapons pointed at him.

"Got you now, punk."

"Do you?"

"Kill him!"

A sly grin crossed Lui's face, and he crossed his arms confidently, "And what makes you think you can do that?"

"Silver bullets."

"If you want to make peace with God, you may want to do it now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh not me. Him."

Lui phased away with a bow, and Walter faded into solidity where the American had stood. It was only then that they noticed an incredible intricate web of wire strung up around them.

"I most highly recommend praying."

And with that, Walter bit down on the wires and pulled.

Like a hot knife through butter.

Bodies and various appendages fell to the ground, turning to dust as they went. What was left looked like a macabre sand box.

"Nice job Walter." Lui complemented, fading back beside the English butler-soldier.

"Thank you. I do believe I AM as spry as I used to be."

"Heh, that's good. Cause I can hear more coming. Two blocks down, on the right, sounds like a lot of them."

"Go and get Miss Victoria, I'll hold them here."

"Alright. Oh, and Walter."

The butler turned his head slightly, "Yes sir?"

"It's Mrs. Thomson now."

A smile graced Walter's features, "Of course sir."

Alright, there were lot's of things that Johnny didn't like. But only two of them could get him seriously ticked off. One was people insulting his cooking, and the second was people making him get up when he was asleep.

They were two for two so far.

Right now he was pinned down behind one of his mercifully sturdy tables at his restaurant. He was pretty much screwed at this point, but he was madder than heck so he really didn't notice.

First they come in and try to shoot him, then they try to blow his place up (He had been able to throw the bomb outside before it went off luckily), and then one of them had the audacity to say,

"Hey chef boy, you're cooking sucks!"

Ah, it was on now.

"Not as much as you're mama, and believe me I know."

"Pfft, you're one to talk."

"What? How the heck you know how much your mama sucks?" Johnny asked, chuckling.

"Keep it up, you just keep adding time on how long we're going to torture you before you die."

"Uh huh. You know, if you tell yourself that enough perhaps it'll come true, but I doubt it."

"Idiot, stop talking to him and kill him!"

"Ya, stop talking to me and kill me."

"Shut up!"

"Come here and make me."

Ya, it was very lucky that Johnny was mad. Cause if he wasn't he wouldn't have sounded nearly as cocky. Why you ask? Well let's review: He's stuck behind a table, He's got like five dozen guns pointed at him, most shooting sporadically, and finally, the closest thing he had to a weapon was his boots.

This occurred to him about then. He began to scan the room frantically, for something he could use. Heck, anything he could use.

Hmmm... Pool cues, he knew the pool tables had the triangle thingys with balls already on them, leftover glass bottle of something or other... Fork! Wait, what the heck was he going to do, fork them to death? Steak knives! Wait that was almost as stupid as the forks... Almost.

His sword and other weapons were in a back room. If he could get there...

It clicked in his head. A plan. An idea. A theory. Something that would put Dante to shame and make Lui proud.

Ah ya. He was so doing this.

"Hey, you boys like pool?"

And with that, Johnny got into a crouch, and leapt as far and fast as his vampiric abilities would let him. Bullets whizzed by, grazing his skin with burning hisses, but none hit him. He smirked to himself as he rolled on landing.

Here was the moment of truth. Jumping to a pool table, he grabbed the edge of the triangle thingy (Heck, not even he knew what to call it). And with all the speed he possessed whipped it through the air, centrifugal force keeping the balls inside of it until he turned it sideways and sent them all flying at this attackers.

Undead or not, when a large mass of pool balls comes flying through the air strait your head, you duck. And that's exactly what they did. Johnny used this to his advantage, and grabbed one of the pool cues. And as soon as one of them stuck their head up, he threw it javelin style right between their eyes.

Dust.

"Darn, I should go out for the Olympics..."

They were a bit hesitant to stick their heads up after that. Johnny therefor, grabbed an armful of pool balls from another table and ran as fast as he could towards the back of his restaurant. The FREAKs started shooting at him, and he threw pool balls frantically back, trying desperately to avoid his body mass becoming seventy percent blessed ammunition.

With one final lunge, he crashed through the door, bullets showering the doorway and opening like a swarm of angry bees. Splinters of wood clouded the air, then a random FREAK finally got the bright idea to through a grenade. Course, if it had thought of that earlier, Johnny probably would either be dead or dying.

The FREAK chip must do something to their brains...

Smoke, which clouded the room after the explosion, finally began to dissipate.

(If possible, begin to play the Kid Rock song Cowboy)

And Johnny stood in the doorway, black coat reaching down to his ankles, sword unsheathed over his shoulders. He was smirking evilly, "Nice try boys."

They tried to shoot him. Really, they did. But once he was in their midst flicking out with his rapier-esque blade there was truly very little they could do. Those that shot hit their allies. Those that didn't were normally the ones being shot. The rest were reduced to dust by quick slashes, stabs, and lunges by the American vampire.

Then Johnny pulled something from his coat. A pistol. A huge pistol. A six-shooter style weapon that made Alucard's Jackal look like a pea-shooter. He regarded the weapon a little disdainfully.

"Well, Lui did make it for me, so might as well give it a shot or two."

The dozen or so of the artificial vamps left were gaping at the pistol. What, it was that frickin' huge.

A single gunshot, which sounded a bit more like a cannon round rang out, and a bullet the size of a standard D battery exited the barrel. The air itself rippled as it cut through, spinning rapidly drill style as it headed strait for one of the FREAKs.

Now, Alucard's gun was powerful. It could blow off heads, limbs, pretty extraordinary stuff.

This bullet didn't take off a head. It didn't take off an arm, or leg, or do any of those things. It took out the FREAK's entire frickin' upper body. There nothing left above the waist. The head, and arms were intact, but between them was a massive void of nothing.

Aim? Pfft, with this all you had to do was hit...

"Dang... Lui was right, I do love this gun."

Johnny drew back the hammer again and leveled the sight towards the FREAKs who were now staring in horror.

"Alright, you can start shooting back or you can sit there. Either way."

"...You guy's do realize who this is right?"

"Shut up."

"This is Kyle 'Lightning' Newman."

"I said shut up."

"This is insane, you don't attack someone like that! Haven't you heard the stories man?"

"Ya I have, now shut up."

"This guy was almost, if not as feared as Alucard in World War Two! He took on a dozen 'Knights of the Swastika' alone, and won with nothing but a sword!"

"I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you! Besides, it's not like he knows we're coming."

The FREAK just had to say something. He gasped suddenly, then turned back to look ahead of him to see a black portal with a sword thrust through it, which had impaled his chest.

Then the rest of Kyle stepped through, flamboyant white coat starkly contrasting the American's standard black, "I didn't, but you guys talk loud enough to..." He smirked, then twisted the blade, turning the FREAK to dust, "...Wake the dead."

(Insert AC/DC song Thunderstruck playing in the background here)

"It-it-it's Kyle-"

The artificial vampire was silenced by a quick slash, but Kyle finished the sentence for him anyway, "Lightning. Come on boys, don't make it easy for me."

Bullets ripped down the hall, but found nothing but air as Kyle ducked low and charged right into them. He wasn't as fast as Lui, but still far too fast for these idiots to take head on.

His silver blade cut into two and three of them at a time, taking down over a dozen in a matter of seconds. Dust and empty bullet shells filled the hallway which lead to his apartment. Which luckily was positioned high up in one of the tallest hotels in the city, and one of the most warded areas as well.

He heard gunshots, as well as screams of horror and pain on the lower levels. Some of them he recognized.

Gritting his teeth, he tightened his grip on his ever-trustworthy blade and vowed, "Attack innocents and I'll show you why I earned the title lightning!"

He phased down a level, and found the hall full of artificial vampires, many of whom were braking into the rooms of others, assuming the American vampire was dead.

"Heh!"

All movement stopped, and they saw a ticked off man in a white coat pointing at them with the tip of a silver sword, "You came for me. SO BRING IT ON YOU MISERABLE, LOW LIFE PIECES OF GARBAGE THAT DON'T DESERVE THE IMMORTAL LIFE GIVEN TO YOU!"

He tore down the hall as he said this, leaving nothing but clothes, weapons, and dust in his wake.

He was Kyle Newman, the vampire that attacked with all the sudden ferocity as lightning.

And now, the bane of the man-made undead everywhere.

Luis Thomson. Johnny James. Kyle Newman.

Three vampires have now entered this new war. Them and their allies, versus thousands of man made vampire FREAKs.

Hmmm...

Should they make it fair and tie one arm behind their backs?

123456789123456789123456789

SO SORRY! I AM SO FRICKIN SORRY! I AM SO SORRY THAT SORRY DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO SAY HOW SORRY I AM!

This took so long... But I was lost on how to continue. This might not be the best of my work, but now I can continue. I know what's going to happen now. Thanks to the people who sent me their characters, believe it or not they work out well with the story, except for one that I might change a bit...

This story lives again. Sorry it took so long. Now it gets good. I have the ending already written (That's not coming for a while), and I think that it'll be worth the wait.

God bless all you loyal readers, and everyone else for that matter,

-Professor Curly-


	12. Retreat and Regroup

1Chapter Twelve: Retreat and Regroup

"_What? You've got to be kidding!"_

"_There's nothing left we can do for them. If we don't go now, we won't go at all."_

"_But..."_

Lui, Johnny, Kyle... They had seen all of those movies that end or contain things like 'the living dead' and other creative titles. Most of them made them laugh.

They weren't laughing now.

It had been a near thing that they had got out at all. Ghouls...FREAKs...

So many people...

Because this time it was different than London. In London there had been and untold number of casualties. But... here they were more than that.

They were ghouls.

They were now many miles away, but they could still hear the screams of helpless people being ripped apart and eaten alive... And there was nothing they could do but run with their tails between their legs.

...There were 14 of them left, out of 40. So many friends, gone...

Finally, Seras couldn't take it anymore. She began to sob, despite her efforts not to. Lui embraced her tightly, whispering something into her ear so low that not even vampiric hearing could pick it up.

Oh, at the beginning it was fine. The FREAKs never stood a chance as long as they were fighting vampires. But then they turned on the population...and then things went sour. Tens turned into dozens, dozens into hundreds, hundreds into thousands, thousands into...

Millions...

Well, if there wasn't there certainly was now.

"How can there be so many? We nearly wiped them out in London. How could so many be left after..."

"Two years... We weren't the only ones preparing."

"But why would they wait until we were back? Why did they pick then of all times to attack?" Johnny asked.

Kyle smiled bitterly, "They are trying to exterminate us. And they can't do it any other way."

Silence again.

They had all managed to cram into two armored personnel carriers, and brake out of the city. And so far they weren't being followed...

So far.

Finally, a vampire summed it all up with a simple gesture. He raised an imaginary glass into the air, "Well, here's to you guys... So long... Hope wherever you are is better than here... God have mercy on your souls..."

There was a general murmur of 'Amen'. And the mood seemed, lighter. Not happy, definitely not. But, some of the weight was gone. Not a lot, but enough to make it a bit easier to breath.

"So then, what now?"

Sara answered cold and evenly from the driver's seat, "Now we fight."

"...How pray tell?"

"We meet up with the vampires from the other areas of the country, they've probably been attacked to, and then we decide on a course of action."

"What about the council?" asked Johnny, trying to piece things together in his head.

"Pfft... Half of them were probably in on it."

"Bad as that sounds, it's probably true. Which ones I'm not sure, but..." Kyle shrugged, the rest not needing to be said.

"I think we should contact Nate first." Sara told them, as if they had a say in it.

"...I don't know honestly. Let's see who's still alive first..."

LATER

"Hold on...where are we?" Lui asked as Kyle announced they had almost arrived.

"Home base."

Which, oddly enough, turned out to be an underground fortress, built into a mountain. Much like NORAD, but with vampires.

"Hold on...since when do we have a home base?" Lui asked, not liking how Kyle had said that. It sounded...

Normal.

"Well... We started construction after the whole London incident."

"And..."

"Well we couldn't very well build this place without funding could we? So..."

"Kyle, what did you do."

"For the record, never tell anyone your bank account numbers. It's not a smart idea."

It took several seconds for this to sink into Lui's mind. Then his fangs began to grow, his muscles to tighten, "Alright Kyle, how much of MY money did you take?"

"Oh not much. Just thirty, forty, billion dollars..."

"...Kyle, you have three seconds to start running. 1. 2. 3- YOU BACKSTABBING THIEF! GET BACK HERE!"

Something about this was troubling Seras as she watched the two Americans run into the base, one laughing and one cursing in several languages. More than half of them had just been killed, and yet they were back to normal in only a few hours.

_Drowning in guilt is no way for true undead to die, Police Girl-_

The sudden voice in her head made her jump, and scan the room quickly. Then she remembered, it had been so very long since he had done that...

_Alucard?-_

_Are you and the others alright?-_

_I'm fine, but...-_

_I know, many have died. I could sense the bloodbath from here, and it's on every television channel. These FREAKs are learning quickly-_

_Where are you? Is your daughter...-_

_I'm fine, and so is Luna, and I'm very far away-_

_...You always liked talking in riddles-_

_Police Girl, you know how to reach me if you ever need help. But do not do so unless you absolutely have to, they may be tracking me and you as we speak. I have to go now, good bye-_

_Good bye Alucard-_

But the conversation was already over. Seras blinked, coming out of the trance that she had been in. That had been slightly strange. It was almost as if she was somewhere else entirely, with Alucard actually standing in front of her...

"Miss Seras?"

"Hello, you awake? Well, she is blond, maybe she tried adding two plus two and her brain fried-OW!"

"Shut up Johnny. Seras, come on what's wrong?"

She blinked several more times, her vision finally clearing. She was laying on the ground of a garage-like area, with Walter, Lui, and Johnny hovering around her, "Um... What happened?"

"You spaced out..." Lui began, cutting off Johnny before he could add a stupid remark, then Walter finished for him.

"...And then I found you seemingly unconscious. Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine. Alucard contacted me, I guess I went into a trance..."

"He contacted you? What did he say?" Lui asked, suddenly very serious.

"He was checking if we were ok. He's... somewhere far from here, where he wouldn't say. And if we ever need help, that we know how to reach him..."

"Is Miss Luna alright?" Walter asked. He was still and always would remain the retainer of the Hellsing family, living or otherwise.

"She's fine Walter." Seras assured him.

Then Lui, smirking, decided to add, "Honestly, if Alucard is the same as I remember him, and I doubt he's changed much, nothing short of God is going to get within ten feet of her."

"Quite true, quite true..."

"Well come on Seras, we're shorthanded enough as it is, can't have you napping on the floor all night."

Meanwhile, Kyle and Sara were standing in front of a massive monitor. On it was the face of a man in his late teens/early twenties, with unruly brownish black hair. Behind his red eyes hid a ferocity of which was legendary.

Nathan Slayn. He was to the Japanese what Kyle was to the Germans during WWII.

Death.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. However, Los Angeles is going up in flames, and San Francisco isn't much better. I'm not sure how long it'll take us."

"How many do you think there are?"

"Nowhere near enough if they're trying to stop me." Nathan replied, an evil glint in his eyes, "It's been far too long since Thunder and Lightning drew their swords together."

"Yes it has. Just stay alive until then."

"That's a joke right?"

And with that, he cut the transmission. Kyle sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "He puts on a good show, but he's worried. That's a lot of ground to cover..."

"You know him better than I do, can he do it?"

"Of course he can. I'm just saying... They really got us this time. Wait, hey you, start checking for news from outside the country. Anywhere else been hit?"

A vampire hastily began typing away at his consol, then nodded grimly, "Ya. Paris, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Berlin, Moscow... They're everywhere. However, I don't know if we can contact their respective vampire communitiesfrom here, most don't even know these frequencies exist. Unless any of you happen to be related to any of them?"

Ah yes... You may be asking, why don't they just talk telepathically. Well that's the thing, that only works within a certain distance. The only reason that Alucard and Seras could converse as they could was Alucard was her master, as well as the single most powerful vampire on the face of the planet.

None of them happened to have been sired by a vampire outside of the United States (That was still living that is), and they were definitely not on Alucard's level of power.

Course, that wasn't surprising really... There werefourteen of them...

Versus...

No, the odds are too bleak, can't say them.

"So, what's the news?" Lui asked as he walked into the main command center, Walter and Seras right behind.

"Slayn is coming, but is unsure how long it will take. We haven't been able to reach Matthews or Gray, we're assuming the worst case scenario." Sara told him grimly, switching the display to a world map, with red dots covering the areas of many major cities, "These are the places we know are under attack. We weren't the only ones hit. Details are sketchy, but I doubt that anywhere is much better than here."

"Hold on, have you tried contacting Vincent?"

"No we haven't! You, get on it. Come on, he told you the number to call right?"

"Just a sec... Alright, the transmission is on it's way. Waiting for response."

There was a solemn silence. Because if Vincent was gone... Bad. Very, very bad.

"Start talking, now."

The was a general sigh of releif, then Sara began, "It's good to hear you're voice."

"Uh huh, look this has just exploded in our faces. I have a horde of these... FREAK vampires marching on my base. My men are moving to engage as we speak. We will win, but... How are things on that side of the ocean?"

"...Over half of our force is dead. We are trying to rally the other vampire cells from around the country, but we are fearing the worst. So far we've only heard back from one, and it's going to take them a while to meet up with us, if they make it all."

"Hmmm... Alright. Have you heard from Vladimir?"

"Um, yes. He just spoke with me actually."

All eyes were on her, "Well? What did he say?"

"Not much. If we truly need help I can contact him, but I don't think he wants me to do that unless it's truly an emergency."

"I see... I have to go now, we will formulate a strategy later. But I promise you, by the immortal blood in my veins I'm going to hang the skins of every one of those lying dogs on the council from the walls of my fortress. Vincent, out."

Another period of silence.

Until Lui decided to comment, "Remind me again, stay on his good side."

"You? Pfft, he loves you, it's the rest of us that have to worry." Kyle informed him, running a hand through his curly hair.

"So then, what do we do now?"

"We wait. There isn't much else we can do."

"...Well, you've spent almost all the money I have-"

"Like you were ever going to use it..."

"So, what did you spend it on? Come on, this place is impressive, but surely there is more than just this. 50 billion dollars? If this is all we got for that, I'm going to hurt you."

"...We have a facility further below which is working on a way to cause red blood cells to divide and copy themselves for one..."

"And that means?"

"We're working on a process to synthesize blood, just in case we're cut off without supplies. It's more technical, but for now think of it as cloning the blood cells, even though that's not really it..."

"Wow... that's a new one..." Lui mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Also, about thirty billion dollars was used to create the internal power source for the base. Congratulations to us, with that little money boost we've managed to make the first working, efficient fusion reactor." Kyle told him, checking the news from a computer terminal.

"...And lets not forget the armory. Enough silver bullets to choke a demon to death, as well as enough rockets, grenades, C4 and other explosives to blow us all from Hell to Heaven and back. We also have several jets that take off from an underground runway on an upper level, and several other transports. This entire base was built to withstand any sort of bomb, missile, or other kind of projectile in existence, up to a bunker busting thermo-nuclear warhead. Oh, and Kyle, be a dear and show them our newest toy."

The curly haired man grinned, and typed in a command quickly. The lights flickered, and a faint humming noise began, to soft for human ears, almost too soft for vampiric ears...

"What is that Kyle?"

"Ah, allow me to explain sir. With the help of several others, and using the work already done by scientist hired by the late Hellsing organization, we have located a very unique attribute about the FREAK chip. It operates on a very unique frequency. Through rigorous trial and error testing, we have discovered a way to produce and electro-magnetic pulse field that will disrupt the FREAK chip, and leave most other electronics unaffected."

Seras raised a hand shyly, "Um, Walter I'm not sure if you remember, but after a person has been turned into a FREAK destroying or taking out the chip doesn't do anything."

"That's quite true. However, this doesn't destroy the FREAK chip. It causes it to, for lack of a better phrase, go haywire. It begins to malfunction in ways that are... painful and deadly for the host."

"Alright, so we have an indefinite supply of blood, power, enough ammo to fight WWII three times over, and a force field that stops FREAKs dead in their tracks."

"Oh, and we convinced Anderson to send in a Section XIII operative to place wards against phasing around the perimeter of the base."

"Hold on, Anderson?"

"Ya, didn't you know? He's been promoted. He's the leader of the Iscariot."

Seras shrugged, motioning to the scar on her neck, "We still aren't quite on friendly terms. I haven't heard from him since..."

"...I forced him to do our wedding? Ah, that was classic..."

Lui was lost in a peaceful, blissful flashback as he remembered the look of utter revulsion on Anderson's face at doing the ceremony. Those were the days...

"Alright, you know what we have to work with now. Anyone have a bright idea about what to do?"

For some reason, Lui kicked into high gear suddenly, "Well, first you should try and contact the major governments, try to explain to them what's going on. Perhaps we can gather an army of our own out of it. Also, we all know there isn't a snowball's chance in Hell that any vampire is going to set foot inside of Rome, but call Anderson and see how things are there. We'll be needing that lunatic's help. I say we send out scouting squads, one or two people to go and check out enemy movement, see if there is anyone just wandering around."

"Lui,fourteenpeople."

"I know, I know... But we need more than that. Tell you what, I'll go. You guys can handle things here without me right?"

"...Things would work better without you here..." Kyle muttered, but with a smile. He motioned to a door, "Armory is that way, take the elevator down two levels. Just punch in what you take and what you bring back."

"Right."

When he was done and ready to go, Lui found Seras waiting for him by the exit.

"I wish I could go with you."

"I know, but you can't. It would only endanger us both."

"Ya, but... I guess it just hasn't hit me yet, but I've lost so many friends already, and I don't want to lose you..."

"No, it's not that it hasn't hit you yet. We vampires are undead, we're closer to whatever next life there is than almost any other creature. Just because they aren't here, doesn't mean you've lost them. That's why you don't feel sad, or guilty... Anger, that's what you, well I have to deal with mostly."

"Sorry Lui, but you couldn't stay angry if you're life depended on it." She told him, shaking her head slightly.

"Yes I could."

The cold tone he said that in made a shiver go down her spine. That was a tone she had heard him use only once or twice, and she didn't like it, "Just... Come back alright?"

"Don't you mean, come back, to you?" Lui asked with a smirk, causing her pale skin to redden slightly, "Ah don't worry. Besides, if they do find me, we all know how I fast I can run away. I'll be back soon... And hopefully with more people. I don't know about you, but I don't think this place can run with 12..."

123456789123456789123456789

Alright, another chapter. Now things can start to pick up, cause I'm to the point I have almost everything planned out from. Next chapter will feature the appearance of the first of the original characters, as well as my solution to the popular demand of giving Johnny more screen time. I do admit, he is a character that I somewhat neglect compared to the others, but all that's about to change.

Oh, and whoever asked, yes you can use 'Death Lotus' in you're story. Sorry, but I'm not looking at the review page right now, so...

God Bless,

-Professor Curly-


	13. Allies Part One

1Chapter 13: Allies Part One (Of Wolf and Man)

_Vampire- A creature of the night, created by the draining of a virgins blood by a vampire of the opposite gender. Immortal, they are widely regarded as overlords of all the other supernatural creatures that roam the earth, as they posses speed, strength, and agility far surpassing that of a human's, psychic/telekinetic powers that are unequaled, the use of a powerful 'familiar', which grants the vampire special abilities apart from even it's own kind, and finally and most importantly the use of the infamous 'shadow form' skills, which can decimate dozens of foes in Hellish, nightmarish ways. They are weak to blessed weapons, silver, holy water, mercury, and special crosses, and sunlight does weaken them, as well as cause some harm. However, as a vampire ages, their powers grow, and their weaknesses diminish. Once a vampire reaches a certain age, it is nearly impossible for any creature to defeat it, no matter the tactic. Excluding of course, another vampire of equal or greater age..._

_Ghoul- A mindless yet vicious automation created and controlled by a vampire. Made when a vampire drains a non-virgin, or one of the same gender. Slow, dumb, but strong and very, very tenacious. _

_FREAK- A vampire created through man-made/artificial methods, they have a special type of computer chip imbedded in their body. This chip changes their biological structure, making them faster, stronger, more aggressive, resistant to injury (Excluding blessed, silver, mercury, and other such banes of the undead), and have a primal craving for blood. These FREAKs however, are generally little more than a distraction for a pure blood vampire, but since the method of creation is no where near as specific, they can amass great numbers. All in all, no match for a true undead one on one, but overwhelm the more powerful but less numerous true undead. _

_Ghost- More dead than undead, a ghost is a spirit of a person that has yet to cross on from this world to the next. Normally bound by an unfinished promise or solemn oath that was unfulfilled, they can range in power from mere floating lights to proverbial angels of death. The strong, powerful ones can assume physical form almost at will, and are resistant to almost all damage. However, since they are incorporeal beings, many simple spells will stop them in their tracks, leaving them unable to act or trapped as an ethereal figure. _

_Werewolf- One who bears the curse of the moon, the werewolf is a human who has contracted the lycanthropy disease from either an infected wolf or another werewolf. Cursed to transform into a humanoid monster with the full moon, they have speed and strength exceeding even that of a vampire. Their senses are sharp, and their claws sharper, silver is the only known way to stop them, as they lack the more dark qualities of their blood drinking cousins. And as they age, immortal as vampires for the most part, they only become stronger. However, for all this they lack something of the vampires that makes direct confrontations difficult. The telekinetic and psychic powers, and moreover the shadow form powers. A werewolf starts out superior to a fledgling vampire, but as they age the vampire grows powers that make it almost impossible for a werewolf to win. This has resulted in the formation of packs and covens of werewolves to oppose their vampiric overlords. In rare cases however, rouge werewolves are known to go alone, _

_without anyone or anything else... _

-Excerpt from Pre-London Attack Hellsing Manual

Sunlight makes vampires weaker. That much is fact. Why is not really known, despite all attempts by both humans and vampires to find the reason behind it.

It was the same way for artificial vampires as well. However, unfortunately for Lui, they had jeeps and cars.

Running for his life seemed like a good option.

See, Lui could normally outrun any of them. Heck, even he wasn't sure the actual limit of how fast he could go (And wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know). However, in sunlight, not only could he not summon shadows or his nightmares, he was naturally slower.

Crap.

He was giving them a run for their money though. Literally. Even in their vehicles they could only just keep up with the American pure-blood.

It was really a funny story. Lui, fool that he was, had decided to sleep in a little cave he had found in forest. And wouldn't you know it, the FREAKs just happened to have weapons stored in the back of it.

And thus they had found him asleep and almost helpless.

Fortunately, they were so shocked that they didn't kill him right away. This gave him the time he needed to wake up, and make his escape.

So, the chase was on.

"C'mon, just a little longer, just have to last till sundown..."

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, and Lui could tell his powers were coming back. The question was if they would be back in time. Cause that idiot in the jeep had been working on fixing the 50 caliber machine gun mounted on the back...

Do I even need to tell you how bad that would've been?

Stupid sun, SET ALREADY!

Then Lui noticed something very, very bad. They had chased him up against a rocky outcropping. If he tried to climb or jump it the FREAKs would have a turkey shoot with him. As he skidded to a halt, he mentally added up his options and chances.

He was going to stay and fight.

Then he heard the familiar ch-chuh of a gun being cocked. A big gun.

A 50 caliber gun.

Hmmm... What were the odds of them shooting him if he tried to get away?

"Well, this certainly is a coincidence."

And for a moment, all attention was shifted. The FREAKs turned to look past Lui, and he turned around.

There stood a man, who looked like he was packing up a makeshift camp-site. His skin was a dark brown, not dark enough to be considered 'black', but too dark to have been a simple tan. His eyes were an icy gray, and his hair was white, glaring in contrast to his skin. His shirt was black, and his pants were incredibly baggy and covered in pockets. The only way they stayed attached to him was the tight belt he wore, and the straps that kept the legs from falling over his boots.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I'm really not in the mood for company at the present time..." He said with a slight motion of his hand. His voice had a very distinguishable southern drawl to it, "...So if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you mind leaving?"

Ok. A vampire being chased by about fifty guys in vehicles of every shape and size just crashed through his campsite and were about to square off, and the idiot was asking if they could leave?

And he was doing it politely?

"Who the heck are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I did forget to introduce myself didn't I. My name is Arden. Jonathan Arden. But, you can call me John."

Lui actually slapped his forehead in annoyance, "Of all the people I had to run into it had to be a frickin' southern gentleman. Why?"

However, then the true-vampire caught something with his highly attuned senses. A scent. Something familiar...

And as if on cue, the sun began to shine it's last rays onto the scene. A smirk began to make it's way across Lui's face, "You just missed you second and last chance to kill me."

Then the world was dark. The sun completely beyond the horizon.

And a crescent moon became dominant in the heavens.

You could actually hear the crackling as the powers returned to the creatures of the night. The FREAKs ignored 'John', and opened fire at Lui, who dodged the bullets with ease and grace.

Then Lui noticed something that made him turn in shock. The FREAKs followed his gaze, and went wide eyed.

John was smirking at them, "You should've left when...you...had...the..."

He grasped his head in pain, giving out a small gasp. Throwing his head back suddenly, he gave off a noise that had become synonymous with destruction over the last thousand years.

The unearthly howl of...

A werewolf.

His muscles bulged, his skin became covered in white fur, spreading from his scalp. The entire structure of his body changed, and in a few seconds, he stood again.

The incredibly baggy pants now fit perfectly, as he had grown from a slightly lean five foot nine human to a monstrous seven foot tall humanoid wolf. He stood on two feet, but he looked sort of hunched over, and anyone with half a brain could tell that two or four legged travel was about the same for it.

"...Crap..."

Lui was closer. Werewolves were famous for acting on aggressive instincts.

Well, looks like he was going to be testing how fast he could run after all...

But John didn't go for Lui. Instead, he was a blur of fangs and claws wrecking havoc among the artificial vampires. They weren't as fast as normal vampires, and lack the additional powers. They didn't stand a prayer of winning against a werewolf.

Lui would've helped, but... He was good.

The attack seemed like it lasted hours. In truth it lasted about ten seconds. Jeeps tossed aside without a care, trucks hurled around like so many toys, FREAKs torn apart as they tried to run. Many hit each other as they tried to kill this new demon among their ranks.

Lui drew out his two short swords from inside his coat, ready for anything. 'John' was standing in the center of a warzone, surrounded by dust and burning vehicles.

The American licked his lips nervously. He had never actually took on a werewolf one on one. Kyle, Johnny, Sara, or all of the above were always with him. In fact, only Kyle and Sara could say that they had lived through a fight with a werewolf.

A low growl emanated from John's throat, then he told Lui in a deep, scratchy voice, "Put away your weapons."

"Fat chance wolf boy."

"If I had meant you harm, you would be dead already."

"Give me a good reason why I should trust you."

"I just saved your life didn't I?"

"I had everything under control."

A chuckle, which was closer to the growl from before came from John as he advanced on Lui, "Come now vampire. Do you think you are the only one who doesn't like these... things?"

The possibilities ran themselves through Lui's mind. Then slowly he put the swords away. When nothing happened, he loosened up slightly, "So why are you out here all alone wolf?"

"I could ask the same of you, bat. I thought that your kind stayed in your castles and coffins."

"And I thought your kind stayed in their kennels."

"...Don't tempt me vampire."

"Answer my question werewolf."

"...Fine. My home was destroyed when whatever those things are attacked. So I packed up some things and came out here. Now then," John approached Lui a little more. The vampire was very afraid, but didn't step back as the hulking form towered over him, "Why are you out here?"

"I'm looking for survivors."

"Ha! What for, a bit thirsty are you?"

"Well someone has to fight this war don't they? Soldiers, technicians, anything. Unlike some people I tend to face my problems."

"Calling me a coward bloodsucker?"

"And what if I am flea biter?"

"You little!"

As you can probably tell, it doesn't matter how mild mannered, or afraid a person is. When a vampire and werewolf meet, there is always some form of hostility.

Lui managed to avoid having his head taken off by a swipe of John's claws, and got out of range fast enough so that he wasn't dead.

There was a rather tense moment, but slowly it began to ease away. In fact, John even turned human again, "Our fight is not with each other."

"...Agreed... Sorry about calling you flea biter..."

"Accepted. So then, I take it you know what the things chasing you were?"

"FREAKs, artificial vampires made by human computer chips. Also known as 'scum of the earth'."

John searched around for another shirt after re-adjusting his belt and stuff. Even though his pants were generally enough to be ripped off when he transformed, his shirt wasn't.

Lui debated what to do next. Then an idea came to mind. An insane, off the wall idea.

Heh, but what else was new right?

"So how about it John?"

"What?"

"Are you coming? Or do you want to wander around the woods some more?"

"...Are you actually asking me to join your little... whatever you wish to call it?"

"I said anything. We're a bit pressed for manpower at the moment."

"Hmmm..."

The decision was made for him however, when in the distance they heard rumbling. A loud gunshot. Then a large segment of the rocks behind them were blown away by a tank shot.

"Sure I'll come. Lead the way."

FEW DAYS LATER

The FREAKs had tanks.

Let me repeat that, I don't think you're quite getting the effect of it. The FREAKs, have, TANKS.

Bad.

Luckily John and Lui had managed to dodge that particular hurtle. A division of fully armed tanks was not something either of them wanted to try their luck against. The FREAKs had raided an armory somewhere... and that wasn't good at all.

Yet, despite this the two had made it. They finally reached the vampire's 'home base'.

"KYLE! OPEN THE DARN DOOR!"

"Hehehe...no."

"KYLE!"

"Um... Sir, if you'd open the door we'd be much obliged."

"What the heck Lui, what was that?"

"My name is John Arden. It sounded as though you could use some assistance, so here I am."

"Ya, we were being chased by tanks to."

"True."

"Dang this is like that one Disney movie. We sent you out to get rid of you, we didn't expect you'd actually bring anyone back."

"Since when do you watch Disney movies Kyle?"

"Hey, I saw it at your place. You invited me over for movie night that one time remember?"

"...THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! SERAS PICKED OUT THE MOVIE!"

"And you looked so disappointed at the choice."

"Shut up and let me in!"

"Is he always like this?"

"...He can be worse."

Meanwhile, there was the sound of a scuffle over the intercom.

Seras was wrestling with Kyle to let them in, "Bloody, just let them in so we can have some quiet! Or at least turn the stupid thing down, I can here him yelling to be let in on two levels up!"

"Stop it Seras!" He yelled at her, trying to push her off, but failing. Finally, he tumbled out of the chair he was sitting in, followed down by Seras.

"Just-let-them-in!"

"No!" He yelled, grabbing her arm and keeping her from pressing the code.

Back outside, Lui and John were waiting, sitting up against the door.

"Hmmm... So, what's your story?"

"...I was born and raised in the southern US. I don't name any states because we moved around so much that claiming any single place would be wrong. Anyway, it was me, my mother, and my father. We were happy, all that good stuff... Then I was attacked by a werewolf when I was ten. Lucky to survive it I guess... Things changed a bit after that. You can imagine."

"Ya..."

"I adjusted though. Practiced night and day till I could control the monster..."

"I could tell, most werewolves can't talk when transformed."

"...But continuing. Everything was for the most part, good. I traveled to Japan when I was eighteen, just to get out of America... Joined the JSDF, working hunting vampires for a while. But after a... dispute, I came back. Few weeks later, I find myself cornered with a vampire I've never met being chased by a mob of artificial FREAKs."

"Interesting... What happened to your parents?"

"I'm not sure. I hope they're alright, but... So then, what about you?"

"...That's a story too long to tell."

John looked over to the speaker, where the sounds of struggling had increased, "...Well, why don't you start and we'll go from there."

Lui sighed heavily, "No... Hey, you think you can rip the door open?"

"...I could try I guess."

The vampire stood and hit the 'talk' button, "Kyle, if the door isn't open in ten seconds my new werewolf buddy is going to rip it off!"

"W-werewolf? Lui, you actually brought back a werewolf? And you haven't tried to kill each other?"

"...I wouldn't say that, but..."

And then the doors opened. It really was an impressive sight when you thought about it. Twenty feet of solid metal being lifted upwards, allowing access... Tanks? Pfft. Might dent it if they were lucky...

"Wow."

It actually took about five seconds to walk from on side of the door to the other. If you were walking human speed that is. The door closed almost as soon as they were through, the force of it settling back against the ground sending a slight tremor through them.

"...Scratch the whole ripping the doors off thing."

"...Ya."

Then they noticed a certain vampire in a white coat in front of them, arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and he didn't even attempt to hide the sword strapped to his waist. His glare was enough to make John take a full step back.

"Kyle..."

"Shut up Lui."

"Uh... Why do I have the sudden urge to try and claw my way back out?" John asked nervously.

Lui stepped in front of John and matched Kyle's gaze. Crimson stared into crimson.

No telepathic messages or spoken words were needed for the argument to rage between the two. Lui knew that no matter what, it wasn't his decision, but he was going to fight anyway.

"...Alright Lui. One condition."

"What?"

"Out of the way."

Lui realized what was going to happen, the flashed a smile to Kyle. The older vampire didn't return the look, but the sparkle in his eyes was more than enough for Lui.

"Alright werewolf, I'm going to look into your mind for a second. No, you don't have a choice. Yes, this will probably hurt. And yes, any and all information will be used to black mail you later."

Was this truly necessary? No. The look on Lui's face had convinced Kyle to make a rare exception to his werewolf policy of 'kill first, ask questions later'. After all, the point was made, John had helped out, and hadn't killed Lui.

Still...

John didn't even have time to react. He suddenly felt a splitting pain in his head, then nothing. He blinked.

"Alright, trustworthy enough."

"Um... You didn't, really, look into my head did you?"

Kyle grinned sadistically, "Of course not. By the way, if you ever want to talk about your experience in first grade, let me know."

Lui fought back laughter. Kyle hadn't actually looked that deep into the werewolves mind. Just confirmed what Lui had told him. No, the reason he knew that particular bit was that in his mind John was practically screaming.

'Don't let him find out about that, don't let him find out about that, don't let him find out about that...'

Ah, the perks of being a vampire.

Seras arrived at this point. Where the others were, Lui wasn't sure. However, he wasn't really looking... For them that is.

She walked towards them, a bit of a relieved smile on her face. Yet before Lui could say or do anything, John was there.

"Hello mi'lady." He said chivalrously. Then he took her hand and gently kissed it. Seras merely stared at him.

Lui glared at him. And in that moment, all vague thoughts of friendship with the werewolf were swept aside.

_Alright Kyle, you can kill him now-_

"Um... Hi."

Before John could say anything else though, a cold voice whispered in the back of his head, _If your lips or any other part of your body ever come close to my wife again, I'll castrate you, decapitate you, then throw your head into a vat of boiling silver-_

John released her hand quickly, an uncomfortable smile on his lips. He turned to Lui, who smirked back.

Seras looked between the two as Kyle rolled on the floor behind her, laughing as quietly as possible.

Ah, the start of... something that won't end well...

123456789123456789123456789

John Arden- Property of Hyperman, AKA Chemical Love. Not mine.

Alright there you go. Next chapter... Stuff happens.

...Ok, you have to admit that last little part was funny. Can't you tell Lui and John are going to get along so well?

And for the record, to avoid confusion. John is the werewolf. Johnny is the vampire. I will never mix these two names up. Hopefully you won't either. So...

God bless,

-Professor Curly-

By the way, school just started back. I'm in highschool now. Updates will be more sporadic. Not like over the summer, I promise, but... well you can guess. I'll try to get chapters up at least every one or two weeks. Sooner if possible.

Review please.


	14. Allies Part Two

1Chapter Fourteen: Allies Part Two

John was starting to seriously reconsider his decision to come here. Because even though they weren't particularly hostile, most of these vampires ignored him completely. Leaving him out of everything.

Not as bad as it could be, but...

And that one vampire was glaring at him every time they met...

He wandered, happening by the control room. The situation had changed little, and they were still very much undermanned, leaving Kyle with the almost unbearable duty of keeping watch. He stared at the screens... and stared at the screens...

The monotony of it all...

"Um... Excuse me sir, if you don't mind..."

"Go ahead werewolf." Kyle said in a bored tone, his head resting on his hand.

John sat down in front of another computer, thinking. Then decided to strike up some conversation, "So, I heard some of the others talking about you."

"Did you now."

"They said that you're a tried and true American hero, fought the undead in World War Two. So, what exactly is it you did?"

"Many things, many things..."

"Such as?"

"Well... specifically or in general?"

"Generally."

"The Germans had a very strong band of undead. Vampires from all over Europe joined them, and quite a few other creatures as well. It wasn't mere technological superiority, though it helped, that allowed Hitler to roll over his opposition. A coalition of British, American, and Russian vampires joined together to stop them. I was a senior member of that team."

"...So what specifically did you do?"

"I killed them. It's what I do best."

"...That's not exactly enlightening."

"Well, my primary specialty was disruption. It was hard to counter attack with Kyle 'Lightning' running around the battle field. But my true calling was the systematic extermination of hostile werewolves."

John felt the hairs on the back of his arms and neck begin to stand, and he slowly edged away from the vampire, "It was nice speaking with you sir, but if you'll excuse me-"

"Don't worry, if I wanted you dead I would've cut you down the moment you arrived. I did say 'hostile' werewolves."

"...So I take it you don't like my kind very much. Is it a principal or is there a more personal reason behind it."

Kyle was silent, staring blankly as if he hadn't heard the question at all. His bored demeanor hadn't changed the entire conversation, but on the inside things were much different. His attention was focused completely on his internal thoughts for a long time.

John began to get up, when Kyle finally answered, "Werewolves killed my master."

Only the hum and buzz of the computers broke the silence between the two. John could tell that was an old scar, a wound that had never fully healed.

"...I'm sorry."

"It was many years before your time..." with a sigh, Kyle banged his head against the control panel, "I need to do something else. Too much time alone to think about these things..."

And as if to answer his wish, everything started going berserk. They both looked around in a panic, Kyle hitting buttons rapidly.

"Why does the saying 'be careful what you wish for' come to mind?"

"Shut it wolf-boy. Hmmm... Aircraft incoming... Wait."

"Calling-Kzzt-pires-kzzt-respond?"

"Nathan?"

"Kzzt-yle? Kzzt-out-kzzt-fuel-kzzt-radio-kzzt-amaged."

Kyle motioned to John, "Intercom is right there, tell everyone that we have a damaged aircraft coming in. Open landing bay three. Now!"

Dashing out of the room, the vampire heard John's voice giving orders, and there was a general scramble to get the door open.

Johnny was there first, the Texan cursing as he hit keys on the panel furiously, "Come on, come on..."

Finally, the huge door began to slide open, the light of the setting sun illuminating the hanger. Because that's what it was, a fully functional underground hanger, complete with run-way and refueling station. Granted, they didn't have much fuel...

Now with the door completely out of the way, they grabbed flares and fired them off, doing anything and everything to get attention.

That's when they saw it. A medium sized aircraft, smoke pouring out of one of the wings. It was listing dangerously to one side. It was limping towards the flares, yet as it descended it began to pick up speed.

And picking up speed when trying to land underground was a very bad thing.

"This won't end well."

How true that was.

Kyle and Johnny dove to the side as other vampires arrived on scene, staying well out of the way. The plane smashed into the run-way, the landing gear that had been deployed crumpling on impact. It screeched down the runway, turning sideways, with only the wing keeping it from flipping over and rolling.

Then with a final ear-splitting shriek, it skidded to a timely halt, inches from the far wall. Vampires descended with fire extinguishers, putting out the various fires before the entire thing could explode.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! HELP ME GOD! AHHH!"

As the screaming continued, someone said in a groggy voice over the aircraft's miraculously working speaker system, "Attention passengers... We have now arrived in... wherever the heck we are. Please exit the plane in an orderly manner... anywhere..."

The windshield of the cockpit burst outward, and a man rolled out of it, groaning loudly, "Now I remember why I hate flying..."

"AHHH! AHHH!"

"Bloody idiot, think about us! We were the passengers!" A voice yelled from further inside.

Seras perked up. Was that a British accent she heard?

"Catherine, you can shut up. It's been twenty years and you still can't drive a stick shift."

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!"

"DANG IT YOU IDIOT! WE'VE LANDED ALREADY!" Nathan yelled into the plane.

"Land? LAND! THAT WASN'T LANDING THAT WAS CRASHING!"

"Fine, it was crash landing, get the others and get out here."

"AHHH! VAMPIRE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Kyle, Sarah, Lui and Johnny walked over to the groaning form leaned against the remains of the plane.

"Nathan Slayn." Kyle greeted, shaking his hand, "It's been too long."

"Ya... Ow... Seatbelts. Always wear seatbelts. I nearly put my head through the glass..."

"You would've been doing us all a favor."

They looked to see a woman climbing out of the plane. She was wearing dirty, ragged jeans and a black tank top. Her long auburn hair stretched down to her waist in a loose pony tail, and her smile could've reduced one of Bram Stoker's vampires to dust. She was around Seras's height (Guessing) at 5'5'', and looked to be about 17.

But of course, when someone has red eyes it's incredibly hard to guess an age isn't it?

"Where is the other guy?" Nathan asked her, rubbing his head slightly.

Her smile faded into a grim line, "He's curled up in the fetal position sucking his thumb under one of the seats. You can go get him if you want."

"What about Vic and Jonas?"

"...They're trying to get him out of the fetal position under one of the seats. I don't think their helping though."

Nathan looked over, then motioned, "Cath, this is Sarah, Kyle, Lui, and Johnny. Guys, this is-"

"Catherine Mcfierson, at your service."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! LET ME GO YOU DEMONS! I'LL SMASH YOUR FACES IN!"

"SHUT UP AND COME ON!"

There were sounds of a struggle and cursing from inside. Lui pointed and asked, "Ok, I can hear the guy's accent, how is it you ended up with not one but two people from England and what's the deal with that one?"

"Oh him... Poor thing, his name is Dudley. Dudley Moore. He managed to get through the London massacre, but it's left him... A bit off."

"Ya... He managed to get through it alright. In his infinite wisdom, he concluded there were too many freaks in England, and thus moved to San Francisco." Nathan shrugged, smile on his lips, "I'm sure there was logic to that decision, but I don't see it."

"...Anyway, we picked him up on the way. I mean, we couldn't just leave him to-"

"He was holding them back with a shotgun, a Desert Eagle, a switchblade and a stick. C'mon, we couldn't leave talent like that behind."

WHAM!

"OW! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

"BACK AWAY VAMPIRE! BACK AWAY!"

Suddenly a form jumped out of the plane, holding a shotgun in one hand and a Desert Eagle in the other, with a stick on his belt. He was shorter than even Seras, and rather fat. His hair was graying on the sides, and his brown eyes darted back and forth. Then he noticed all of the red eyes looking at him.

"AHHH!"

He took off like shot out of a gun.

Lui raised an eyebrow, "Short little fat guy isn't he?"

Johnny laughed, then with a nod added, "But he sure can run for a short little fat guy."

John, who had finally managed to find his way, entered. Only to be speared into the wall by Dudley.

"Oh, pardon me sir-"

"OUT OF THE WAY! AHHH!"

And then he took off further into the complex, leaving John scratching his head, "Well... that was rather abrupt. Normally I don't get that unless I'm transformed."

"Yes... A paranoid coward, but man can the guy fight his way out of a corner." Nathan mused.

"...We don't have to worry about him... breaking anything do we?" Sarah asked, staring after the panic stricken human.

"Shouldn't. He's harmless for the most part."

"Harmless my butt, he nearly split my head in two with that stupid stick..."

A black haired fourteen year old vampire crawled out, nursing his head. He couldn't have been more than fourteen when he was turned.

Then another vampire, identical to him jumped down. They were lean, both only slightly taller than Seras. Their hair was short and unkept.

"This is Victor and Jonathan."

"Hi, I'm Vic."

"And I'm Jonas."

"We're-"

"Twins."

"Twin vampires... Why not, I've heard stranger things. Well come on, lets go and get started. We need to make a move soon before the FREAKs get too comfortable in their current positions of power." Kyle said, motioning for them to follow.

"So, what kind of reinforcements did you guys get?" Nathan asked, walking in a laid back fashion just behind the curly haired vampire.

"You're it. Oh, and him." He informed them, pointing to John as they passed.

"A were-wolf? Kyle, have you hit your head lately?"

"Ask Lui about it. We have more important matters to attend to."

LATER

Vincent's image was hazy, but they did have a picture of him on the screen as they thought of a course of action.

Kyle, Sarah, Lui, and Nathan were present, being the oldest vampires there.

"I take it you won?" Kyle asked, this being the first time they had spoken to Vincent since the last call.

"Of course we did. It wasn't easy though. I lost a few good men in the fighting... I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"Oh do tell. Honestly, you don't even have to say 'bad' anymore..."

"This is true." Vincent consented, nodding a few times before continuing, "I ran into an old friend of your's Kyle. I trust you remember quite well Heinrich Geist?"

Every vampire froze at the name. Lui clenched and unclenched his fist unconsciously. He remembered that name...

"You have to be kidding. Nothing could've survived that, I brought down nearly that entire mountain getting Lui out!"

"Well you clearly didn't bring it down enough, because he turned five of my soldiers into dust as he slipped from the battle field. It was him. The Nazi's own vampiric scientist and researcher. And I'll bet my immortal soul that he's been helping with the development of those FREAK chips."

Sarah sighed, "Without a doubt. He knows more about vampirism than anyone should. He definitely does not believe in the saying 'some questions shouldn't be asked'."

Lui shivered, "And some questions definitely shouldn't be answered."

It had not been fun and games in World War Two. Far from it. Oh, they had their light hearted moments, but they were few and far between. Which is why that no one ever brought up the subject. The Hellsing Organization got it's knowledge of vampires by experimenting on Alucard.

Heinrich had done something quite similar with Lui, when he had been captured during a raid on a V2 rocket bunker.

"If we capture him, I get to kill him." The American stated flatly. This was a side of Lui that he rarely showed. Because not only did it scare people, it scared him.

"Let's focus on the big picture here. We all know that someone is masquerading as Alucard, using the name to draw other vampires to their cause. Definitely a pure blood, and definitely over a thousand years old. We also know that they have a great understanding of how to attack a city, and probably how to hold it. Lessons learned in England I would think."

"Of course."

"We need to gather all of the vampires we can. That much is clear." Nathan put in, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow.

"Agreed. But communications aren't exactly easy. We are a fairly seclusive race after all."

"Unfortunate, but true."

Lui sighed. He started thinking about other things, drifting off to better times. After the war, Kyle, Johnny, and Him went on a road trip around America, showing Johnny the sights as only creatures that had lived in the country over a hundred years each could. Road trip... Ya, that had been fun... Wait...

"Road trip?" Lui asked out loud, eyes snapping open.

"What was that?"

"Road trip!"

"Oh God Lui, not now. You should know when you're games are appropriate and when they aren't..." Sarah scolded him, not unlike a mother.

"No. Look, we know where the others are, we just can't contact them. I say we make use of the jets we have here and go to them, establish communications again."

"...Lui, I don't know when you grew a brain, but keep it this time." Nathan told him, quite surprised.

"Aw shove it Slayn."

"Make me Thompson."

"I just might Nathan."

"Bring it on Lui, I'll snap you in two before you could blink."

"SHUT UP!"

Silence.

Vincent sighed, "Well it's clear you two shouldn't be sent anywhere together. Are they always like this?"

"You have no idea."

"Grrr... Alright, let's do this logically. Kyle, you should come here, you have experience in Europe, and besides your name is known."

"Right. I don't have a problem with that."

"Hmmm... You, Slayn, you were in the Pacific theatre right? I say you go to the Oriental countries-"

Nathan coughed, interrupting him, "That may not be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"They... hate me. All of them. It was a merciless battle, and I wasn't exactly going against the grain there."

"I see... Where do you suggest?"

"I personally was thinking of sticking with Kyle. He'll need help if Heinrich is running around Europe."

"Ok. Lui, you go to the Orient."

"What? Uh... no can do..."

Vincent was very clearly annoyed now, "And why not?"

"Let's just say I have a personal reason."

"Lui, you're going. I don't care what Keoko does to you." Sarah ordered, in a tone that said 'not up for discussion'.

"You've got to be kidding..."

"I take it you want to stay where you are and manage things Sarah?"

"Yes, that was my plan."

"I know a Russian vampire, I'll get him to go around and rally support there. Anything else?"

"For now, this is the best we can do. Are we in agreement."

"Yes."

"I'm game."

"Do I have to go to Japan?"

SMACK!

123456789123456789

Oh my... I am so freaking sorry. This is taking way too long between chapters. I mean, you guys deserve it faster than this...

Blame my High school. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! TOO MANY TESTS! And my best time for creativity and writing is normally way late at night, and I can't stay up late, and I have to work weekends at my family business...

Sigh... Oh well. I still say you guys will love the ending I have planned for this. Just wait for the finally, it will have you on the edge of your seats so bad. But that's not for a while.

And yes, this is how I planned to give Johnny and the others more screen time instead of Lui hogging it all. They will be in different places, so...

Next chapter: Orders, Talking, and Meeting the bad guys.

God bless,

-ProfessorCurly-


	15. Let's Split Up Gang

1Chapter Fifteen: Let's Split Up Gang

A man stood on the roof of a tall tower, overlooking the remains of what used to be a great city of man. This tower that had seen so much bloodshed, and the greatest battle of the undead the world had ever seen. Until now that is.

"The Tower of London..."

A stiff wind picked up, making his red cloak billow slightly. Glancing around, he scowled heavily, "If you want to talk, just come out. Don't try and play these games with me."

From the shadows, another vampire appeared, frowning at the other's insolence, "Don't forget, you are nothing but the face of this. You do not hold the real power."

"...That remains to be seen."

"Don't tempt me."

"What do you want? I don't have the patience to deal with any of your mind games tonight."

The other, elder vampire sighed, walking over to the ledge to stand beside him. They both gazed out over the burning rubble, with FREAKs and ghouls running rampant about. Neither were particularly pleased, but the artificial vampires could be eliminated just as easy as they had been created. Once their purpose was done of course.

"I trust you've heard the news?"

The younger of the two nodded, rubbing his chin in thought, "...Yes. That Prussian vampire lord has defeated the entire force sent. This was expected, but it's happened far sooner than expected."

"The Demon Master is not to be trifled with. I know for a fact, if he brought his army here right now we could not stop him. He is dangerous, and needs to be wiped from the picture as soon as possible. However, that is not the extent of our problems."

"Oh?"

"The Americans slipped through. Reports on how many we killed are sketchy, but we know that a few survived. None of the primary targets were killed. Kyle Newman, Luis Thompson, and Sara Hunter all got away."

"Hmmm... Our plan has caught a hitch it seems."

"The other council members are worried. We appointed you to your position because you have the most experience in leading an army such as this. Do not fail us."

"Leave the battle to me. You just make sure the council doesn't start thinking twice. And if they do, sever their heads from their bodies."

"You talk very big for such a comparatively young undead."

"Vladimir Tepes is a mere six hundred."

"...Don't fall in love with that legend. I have met the real Master of the Dracule. And you are not it. Alucard is beyond you, don't forget this."

"...You sound frightened of him."

"I am frightened of him. And if you had any sense, you would be to. He is powerful, he is not regarded as the No-Life King of the undead for nothing. I would keep an eye out for him as well. He is a wildcard. Do not mess this up."

"You keep your end, I'll keep mine."

But the other vampire was already gone, leaving the younger vampire general alone. He looked out over the burning city again, a smirk on his lips, "We will see... Lord of the night, master of the undead, Vladimir Tepes the Impaler, Count Dracula the no life king, Alucard, where are you?"

There was another presence approaching, familiar and not all that appealing to him. There in the doorway, stood a FREAK in full body armor and military uniform, "My lord, we've rounded up the last of the rebels and are looking for the remaining survivors. What should we do with them?"

"...Take them to the nearest functioning prison and hold them. Do not feed on them, or I will have your head on a platter in a second. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, it shall be done my lord."

The smirk on the vampire's lips grew as the FREAK scampered away to do his bidding, "Soon Alucard, I'll have more than you're name. I'll have you're black heart in my hand, and then we'll see who is the true No-Life king."

That said, he began to laugh. It was haunting, terrifying. The laugh of a vampire. It echoed out, and everything that lived in the city of London, live or un-dead, cringed as it swept over them. Little did he realize, the enormity of the challenge he spoke. Little did he know, the wrath of the true No Life king. Little did he think about the fact, he was speaking of Alucard, the most powerful vampire to ever walk the earth.

"...You've got to be kidding."

This was all Lui could say. The loudmouthed American was rarely speechless, but this was one of those times. After all, it's not every day you see a full convoy of armored troop transports, tanks, and cargo trucks roll into a secret underground base. Especially if the base is run by vampires. And all of the soldiers were human.

John was standing beside him, rubbing his chin, "We'll, I guess we aren't going to be undermanned anymore."

"You've got that right. I wonder how on earth Sara managed to convince them to come here."

"It wasn't easy, I can assure you."

Both of them turned to watch the leader of the American vampires walk past, a relieved smile on her lips. A few seconds later, Kyle rode in on top of a vehicle, the last one in the group. The heavy door slid shut behind it. He jumped off, and strode over to Sara, "Mission accomplished."

"Good job. Did you run into anything?"

"Random patrols, scavenger crews from the looks of it. Nothing much really."

"Good, good. How many are there?"

"About a hundred, hundred and fifty. More than enough to keep this place running round the clock. They also have supplies..."

"Let me guess, they aren't going to last."

"...No, they aren't. Three months if they ration it, maybe more. I don't know what to tell you."

Sara considered, then it occurred to her, "There are depots everywhere around the major cities. The FREAKs won't care about food. There will be enough of us left to raid them, that will keep us going until another solution can be found."

"Alright. So then, forward as planned?"

"Forward as planned, I want you and the others in the air in under four hours. Get them settled in as best you can, but you have to leave as soon as possible."

"Right. Lui, John! Get over here, start taking them to their barracks. Chop chop, we're under a deadline here!"

A few minutes later, Lui found himself leading a group of about fifty of them down a hallway to their rooms. He had split up with John a while ago, and was now just hurrying to get away from them. He wasn't entire sure they weren't going to open fire on him.

Then around the corner, came Seras. She brightened when she saw Lui, but then she noticed the large number of soldiers that were with him. She stopped saying what she had been, "Um..."

"Seras, go to the control room, I need to talk to you. I'll be done here in a minute, ok?"

"Right."

The British vampire couldn't help but feel the weight of the soldier's looks. She blocked out the whispers and chuckles, and was sure to walk on the other side of the hallway.

As soon as she was gone, Lui told them in a venomous voice, "Don't even think about it. I'll know if you do."

Needless to say, they shut up rather quick. Nodding once, he continued to lead them on, assigning them rooms as they passed them. For the American, it didn't go by quick enough, though the task didn't take more than five minutes or so. And as soon as he had taken the last soldier to his room, he made his way to the control room, where he found Seras, waiting by the door.

"What is it?"

Lui bit his lip, his fangs threatening to pierce the thin skin there. Seras bent down to look him in the eye, as his stare was fixed on the floor, "Lui?"

"I want you to stay here."

She arched an eyebrow at him, before shaking her head, "No, I'm going with you."

"Seras..."

"Oh what is this? I'm not going to stand here while you and the others go out and risk your lives fighting! I'm going with you, and that's the end of it."

"This has got a lot bigger than FREAKs love... We'll be fighting the true vampires and nobles."

"So?"

"I won't be able to protect you Seras, not this time."

"Gah!" she cried in frustration, punching the wall beside him, "I'm not a helpless little girl, I don't need protection!"

He gave her a sad look, barely meeting her eyes, his frown pulling down his entire persona. It was a look that clearly said 'yes, you do', "Remember Incognito?"

Seras froze, looking at him in shock, "Yes, of course I do-"

"You told me that you almost died, that Alucard almost wasn't able to protect you. I'm not a No-Life king. I can't risk having you on the battlefield with me. I know, it's asking a lot. You lost a lot of friends, a way of life. But... I'm asking you to do this for me."

They stared each other down for a while, before Seras sighed angrily, fists clenched at her sides, "Alright... Ok Lui, you win."

"Thank you... Seras, please don't be like that."

"Like what? My husband and friends are about to go off on a crusade on the other side of the planet while I have to stay here like the useless after thought I am."

His head snapped up, eyes widened, "Whoa, who said that?"

"No one has to say it. I'm always the last, told to get behind everyone else. I'm sick of having someone hover over me like some guardian angel, I'm tired of being saved."

"Seras, you aren't useless... Not by a long shot. You're strong willed, brave, and a good person. Not to mention having the most beautiful smile I've ever seen..."

The British vampire couldn't help the sides of her lips from curling upwards. Lui bent down, kissing her softly, "Besides, you have a talent unique among us vampires."

Shocked, she jerked her head up, eyes wide. It was a major turn-around from the way the conversation had been going. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "What's that?"

"You can keep you're heart as warm as it was in life for one." She blushed a bit, then he continued in a less soft tone, "Plus, you're the only one of us that has experience leading human troops. Sara's gotten too used to ordering me and Johnny around, she needs someone who doesn't expect the soldiers to float through the walls. So cheer up, I'm counting on you to get my country back."

A kiss on the cheek, then Lui started walking towards the armory. Seras smiled, still feeling disappointed and left out, but a bit better than before, watched him go. Then with a wicked look yelled to him sweetly, "Have a fun time with Keoko!"

Lui froze in mid step, sucking in a breath. He turned, wide eyed and half smiling.

"I swear, if I hear anything happens between you two I'll take one of those little swords you're so proud of and castrate you!" She continued with a little wave, in the same innocently sweet voice. Lui gulped, suddenly very sure that she would make due on that promise either way. He waved back, and walked away quite a bit faster than he had been before.

Seras stared after him for a while. Then it occurred to her:

"_Or maybe one of Anderson's swords would work better..."_

Seras and John watched as another plane took off from the underground hanger, this one bearing Kyle, Nathan, and Cathy towards Europe. Almost everyone had left, only one plane remained in the hanger. Through the entrance of the hanger, came Lui, looking madder than heck and somewhat reluctant about leaving. Whether it was because he had told Seras to stay behind, or the fact he was going to one of his least favorite people, Seras didn't know.

His black coat billowing behind him, he gave one last wave to Seras and proceeded to his air craft. Then John yelled to him, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Seras for you!"

He stopped in mid-step, turning back to the were-wolf. The idea of this southern 'gentleman', on the base with his wife, while he wasn't around... Uh huh, like that was going to happen. He strode back, and grabbed John by the scruff of the neck, "Uh-uh, you're coming with me jap boy. You used to be in the JSDF didn't you? Good!"

And with that, he tossed the protesting man into the cargo bay, following, then closing the doors. The plane shot down the runway, and off towards it's destination. Seras sighed, looking around the now depressingly empty hanger.

"He'll be fine Seras. He's too stubborn to die."

Turning, she looked towards Sara, who had appeared suddenly as she often did, "That doesn't change the fact I wish I was with him."

"That's the last thing he needs. Even if you were able to fight the enemies he's going to be fighting, no offense, no one expects that you could, he'd still be constantly worrying about you. And... Why did he take John with him? Did he say?"

"I... don't really know..."

Meanwhile...

"Why am I coming with you?"

"Cause, you're such a wonderful conversation companion."

"Sara wanted me to stay behind and help-"

"Well Sara isn't here now is she? Shut up and sit down fur-bag. It's a long flight to Tokyo."

"...Be glad my parents raised me to be a civil man, Luis Thompson, or else I'd be inclined to return you're hostility."

Lui raised his hands in mock horror, "I'm terrified."

For some reason, John decided to let it go. He sat down, and buckled in, trying to block out the noise of the engines so he could maybe sleep the way there. Unlikely, but he could try. Lui just set the plane to auto-pilot, and wandered around the plane. It was a large plan, a cargo transport, and it had enough fuel to make the trip to the island nation in one go. While hauling a fairly large quantity of weapons, and communications equipment.

Kyle, Johnny, and Nathan were in a similar position. Since most of the activity reported had been in Europe, they decided it would be best if all three of them and several other vampires would go. Plus, there were more known allies in Europe, Vincent Nomeriv on the forefront. The plan was to land at the coordinates they had been given during their last communication, and then walk the rest of the way to his secret base.

"Do you really trust Thompson going it alone?", Nathan asked, glancing up at Kyle.

The older vampire nodded once, "He's not a screw-up, despite what he acts like. You know that don't you?"

"I have my doubts. He doesn't have a serious bone is his body."

"You haven't fought with him. You haven't seen him... He'll do his job, one way or another."

"That's my point, it's not just getting the job done."

"As true as that is... So then, do you have any ideas for when we get there?"

Nathan rubbed his chin, pondering their next move, "Nomeriv... With him at our backs we won't be out-manned by any stretch of the imagination... But trying to take them out city to city seems like a lack-luster plan of action."

"We need to find the FREAK chip factories, that's a given. As long as they are around, they'll win through sheer attrition."

"But where to look?"

"That's the question of the day isn't it?"

They sat in silence for a moment, before Nathan added, "Ya... But I can't help but wonder... How could so many people get turned into FREAKs without the world noticing? It doesn't make sense."

Kyle nodded, "And that's the question of the century..."

END CHAPTER

OH MAN I'M SO SORRY GUYS!

Ug... I've seriously lost my inspiration for this fic... You have no idea how hard this chapter was, and it isn't even that long. I'm trying, I really am. But I'm trying to juggle around a whole bunch of writing, some I have to do and others like this that I'm just doing for the heck of it. Bear with me, I refuse to give up on a story. NOFIC LEFT BEHIND!

God bless,

-Professor Curly-


	16. Back in the Swing of Things

1Chapter Sixteen: Back in the Swing of Things

"We will crush you're unholy bodies, and salt the Earth with you're dust."

He stood like a beacon of light against evil itself, surrounded by undead soldiers and other more shadowy creatures that waited for the right time to strike. His white coat had only small tears, with a smudge of dirt here and there. He held two large blades in a likeness to the cross, eyes closed. He was smirking, the air already filled with the dust of fallen vampires. He had cut through them like a bullet, and they hadn't even left a scratch on him.

Then his forest green eyes shot open, reflecting the moonlight, as his smile become carnivorous, "Amen."

"Shoot him!"

Yet their projectiles met nothing but air as he leapt high into the air and reaching into his coat, sent a rain of blessed silver swords down, cutting them down and pinning them to the ground. Then another wave, and another, until when he finally hit the ground, he was the only thing standing.

He quietly made his way over to the curled up form he had fought to protect. His heavy footsteps seemed impossibly loud, and as he knelt down beside her she began to tremble and sob, "Non..."

"It's alright my child, they will not come back any time soon."

The girl opened an eye tentatively, more to the soothing tone of his voice than the actual words. Seeing that he was human, and that he had just killed all the vampires she began to smile tears of happiness instead of fear, "Mercy'"

"Good to know you're still in prime condition Anderson."

The girl screamed, getting behind the Iscariot soldier, who leapt to his feet, swords ready. Before you could blink an eye, he had already sent half a dozen blades flying straight for the voice. They hit nothing but the burnt out remains of a building. There was a soft laugh, "Now come on, I know we aren't really 'friends' but is that any way to treat someone who's trying to help you?"

"Show yourself demon, if you want the girl you'll have to get through me."

Then another voice, this one with a slightly more distinct accent, "Uh, I've already been stabbed in the chest once by one of those, so if you don't mind..."

"Impossible, nothing survives an encounter with this most sacred blade."

Then the owner of the second voice appeared, leaning against a dead tree. There was an incredibly large revolver visible at his waist, despite the coat, and he wore a cowboy-style hat with his black sunglasses, "At ease Anderson, it's us. Remember, the Americans that you so love."

Another man, also in a black coat appeared, "This guy is Paladin Anderson? I'm disappointed. I thought he'd be more intimidating than this..."

"Don't aggravate him Nathan, he doesn't take kindly to it.", said the first voice, who appeared soon after, long white coat billowing behind him, "I take it things are well with you?"

Anderson gritted his teeth, slowly sheathing his weapons. The girl peeked out from behind him slightly, still very much afraid, "Fair enough... Where's the loudmouthed one?"

"Lui is on a mission somewhere else."

"When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. We're on our way to meet up with a very powerful vampire ally of ours. It might do you good to come."

"I doubt it."

Another vampire appeared, seemingly both agitated and tired, "Would you stop leaving me like that? I'm not too bloody keen on fighting off one of those FREAK patrols on my..."

She stopped as she saw Anderson, looking, while not hostile, not pleased, "So, how have things gone for you?"

Kyle sighed, pushing his glasses further up on his nose, "Not very good. We're trying to rally the vampires that weren't in on this little plot, but we're pressed for resources. Our government is non-existent, probably all wiped out. We're still trying to access the total damage. How did things go hear?"

Anderson shrugged, "Not much better I'm afraid. Iscariot doesn't have enough members for this kind of fighting, I got separated from my partner a few days ago, and happened upon this little village. They were going to... Well, I couldn't just stand by and watch. How did you find me?"

"Gunshots, crazed priestly ranting, yelled battle prayers, and we've been follow a trail of destroyed vehicles and abandoned weapons for a good three hours, most of them had swords stuck in them. I take it you've been busy?" Johnny asked, examining his revolver.

"We must start somewhere. Wiping out everything that gets in my way has seemed to work so far."

Meanwhile, Cathy had begun to edge her way over to the girl, who was watching her fearfully. Smiling a ten-million watt smile, careful not to show her fangs, she waved to the girl. The girl waved back hesitantly.

"Hello." Cathy said in french, (As I can't speak french at all).

"...H-H-hello..."

"What's your name?"

"I-I-Isabelle."

"Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you. We're here to help."

"R-really?"

Cathy looked questioningly at her, confused by the hopeful tone, "Yes, why?"

Anderson and the others will still talking about different FREAK movements they'd heard of so far, "I saw a convoy of them going south. Too many for me to attack on my own."

"Think they might be going to Italy?"

"Probably. The Holy Sea is protected, and we've expanded the anti-vampiric wards far beyond their original borders. We're taking in as many refugees as we can, but we won't last long. We don't have food and water for them all."

"I see... We're having a similar problem. We need to capture back some cities, get them warded as best we can. We have a new system that, while not as total as you're wards, will allow us to work with you."

"What kind of system?"

"The chip in these FREAK vampires is susceptible to certain types of radio interference. If we can set up a perimeter of transmitters around a city, it should keep any and all FREAKs from even coming close, while letting us..." He motioned to the vampires present, "Won't be writhing in pain."

"And how many of these 'transmitters', do you have?"

"We brought a few with us, not enough for a city. But we can have more delivered."

Anderson rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He didn't particularly like working with any undead, but he could clearly draw the line between the ones he had been ordered to kill before and the ones he had happened to meet. There seemed good reason that they had never been found, they didn't do anything.

"That is good news. So, where is this vampire friend of yours supposed to be?"

Johnny scratched the back of his head uncertainly, "Well, funny thing... We don't really know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, he is in a _secret_ base. We were looking for him when we came upon you're trail."

"I see..."

"Um... Not to interrupt or anything..."

All eyes turned to Cathy, who was looking to them pleadingly. The girl had her hands in a death-grip, pleading to the vampire in French. Kyle cocked his head to the side, unable to decipher any real language between the sobbing and seemingly babbling, "What's wrong with her?"

"She says that her family and many of the villagers were taken captive. She wants us to free them."

"We must save them. Which way were they taken?"

A short exchange, then Cathy pointed, "That way. She said that their village was attacked a day and a half ago."

"A day and a half? They could be in Germany for all we know." Nathan retorted cynically.

"True, but I doubt they'd be making that good of time." Kyle looked around, considering the options he had. Then with a sigh he told them, "You continue searching for Vincent. I'll go after them."

"What? On your own? Have you completely lost you're mind?"

"Anderson, you couldn't keep up with me if you tried, neither could Cathy or Johnny, and you'll need Nathan in case you run into a pureblood. Besides," He drew his sword, holding it easily in one hand with a smirk on his face, "I need to get back into practice."

Then he was gone. No sound to mark his leaving, it was as if he had never been standing there at all. Nathan and Cathy blinked, looking around, "How did he?"

"Ah, it's a Kyle thing. He says that he's not as fast as Lui, but I don't believe him. He can practically be in two places at once."

Then an ear splitting scream filled the air as everyone looked back to the horrified girl, who was obviously not used to people disappearing into thin air. Anderson rolled his eyes, "Oh great, what do we do now?"

"Cathy, calm her down, Anderson come with me. Johnny, stay here in case anything shows up."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, I said so. Anderson."

The two dashed off, leaving a wailing, terrified girl, a highly concerned vampire, and one who was leaning against the wall, grumbling under his breath. Cathy removed her sunglasses, showing her crimson eyes, which served only to send the girl into further hysterics. Johnny began to practice quick drawing his massive pistol. After several minutes he got bored and did random gun tricks, spinning it on a finger, tossing it between hands, and various other maneuvers.

Then he tossed the gun high into the air, in preparation for a much harder trick. As it came down, he let it fall behind him, and as it did he kicked it back up with the heel of his foot. It arched back over his shoulder, where he kicked back up again. Angling his shoulder, he let the gun land and roll down his arm before he caught it in his hand.

At that point he noticed that the wailing had stopped. Glancing over, both of them were staring at him, which made him a bit uncomfortable, "Eh heh... What I've had lots of free time..."

Lui opened his eyes groggily at a new noise. It sounded like a phone, but louder and more annoying. Sitting up, he glanced at the control panel in front of him. For a moment he didn't see anything, then he looked at the radar. His eyes widened, "Oh my-"

A shockwave shook the plane, as at least a half dozen high tech jet fighters flew right past the American transport. And the radar indicated that they were coming around for another run, and that posed a problem.

"BUCKLE IN BACK THERE!" Lui yelled to John as he strapped himself into his seat, taking the controls. He heard the awful shrill beep that indicated one of their planes had a lock, and a missile had been fired. He dove the plane straight down, and he was sure he heard the missile scraping the top of the aircraft.

John, who had been asleep also, did not hear Lui's warning, and was tossed from the floor, his head slamming into the roof. He cried out in pain as the vampire jerked the plane again, this time to the side, causing the were-wolf to be thrown to the wall. There happened to be a window where his head was, so he looked outside. He didn't see anything for a moment.

Then a rather large missile flew straight down his line of sight, missing the wing of the plane by inches. He started to pull himself towards the cockpit, but he was tossed to the other side of the craft by another maneuver.

"John get up here you idiot!"

"I'm trying!"

Lui decided at that point that hitting the air brake would be a good idea. The sudden deceleration caused three of the pursuing fighters to pass right by him. It also caused John to go flying forwards, slamming his head into the wall of the cock-pit. He quickly pulled himself in, sitting down and strapping himself to the chair.

"Where were you?"

"Shut it vampire. What's going on?"

"We're getting shot at."

"Naw, I hadn't noticed."

"You asked."

"Why are we being shot at?"

"I dunno, let's check shall we?", Lui hit the radio button, "Hello are you people out there? Why are you shooting at us?"

"Just shut up and-"

Lui flipped the switch back to off, "That answer you're question?"

(Master of Puppets, Metallica, Album: Master of Puppets)

They heard bullets ripping through the armor of the plane, and felt the vibration of the impact. Lui unstrapped himself quickly, "Take the stick for a minute."

"What? Where are you going?"

The vampire stood up, shrugging, "To say hi."

With that, he jumped, phasing through the roof of the cockpit, and out of the plane. The transport soon left him behind as the wind dragged his speed down. Then he saw his target. Using his powers and aiming his body, he made his way to intercept one of the pursuing craft. And as the fighter passed, he reached down and punched a hole in the armor to hold on with. Moving fast, he made his way to the clear bubble of the cockpit, and promptly ripped it off. The pilot whirled around, snarling at this intrusion. Lui didn't care, and quite simply ripped him out of his seat and tossed him off the plane.

The American took his spot in the plane, and as he did he thought 'You know, if I wasn't already dead I bet this would be very uncomfortable'. Then shaking the thought off, he brought the plane behind one of the other fighters. He quickly established a lock, and sent a missile flying. It found it's mark, destroying one of the planes.

"Four left..."

He heard the locked alarm go off, and making a split second change in course jumped out. The plane rocketed in a wide curve, arching and miraculously ramming into another of the planes, the missile only adding the icing to the cake.

The vampire managed to gain purchase on this plane as well, holding onto it by the tail of the craft. Moving down, he looked over at the plane that was flying wing-man for the one he was on. He quickly grabbed the tail of his plane, ripped it off, and tossed it into the other, causing it to explode.

Yet as Lui clung there, the last plane came up behind his and unloaded with it's chain gun. While the bullets weren't silver, the sheer volume was posing a problem. He let go, drawing one of his swords as he did. With a battle cry that could be heard over the roar of the jets he swung the blade down with all his might. It cut straight down the center of the craft, he could feel his arms snapping at the strain. Then the aircraft zoomed past him, both of them leaking out smoke. And as they made it off into the distance, they exploded with no further fight.

(Fade out music)

However, this left Lui with another, more pressing problem. He was falling, and falling fast. The ground rushed up to meet him, and he was quite sure he didn't want to know if he could survive a fall from this height. So, closing his eyes and preparing for pain, he summoned up his powers, and created a portal below him...

John didn't know what happened, but suddenly the entire plane shuddered, as if a rock had just hit the side of it. He glanced back to see what had happened.

Lui lay there, moaning in pain, "Ow..."

"You ok?"

"...Ow..."

The vampire crawled back up to the cockpit, strapping himself in again. John winced as the bones in the vampires arms, legs, and face popped and groaned as they replaced themselves and grew back. He couldn't see how the vampire could keep a straight face. He was breathing heavily, but it seemed like nothing considering what he'd just done.

"Where did you learn to?"

"Different places... Never tried it with jets before though... Chain guns hurt, did you know that?", he checked his instruments, then looked out ahead, "Well, here we are. Japan..."

John looked out, and he too saw the approaching island country. He smiled to himself, "I've missed this place."

"That makes one of us..."

"Not too fond of it?"

"Just shut up and get on the radio. I don't want to ditch over another island."

"Another island? What are you talking about?"

Lui truly didn't want to go over the entire story of a few years back during the first FREAK wave in Britain. It would take too long, and the story bored him now. Instead of saying anything, he just grabbed the radio and said in poor Japanese:

"Hello, is there anyone down there?"

It took several minutes before they got a reply, "This is the J.S.D.F... State your business..."

"Give me that, you speak Japanese like someone from France." John told him, before grabbing the radio, "This is John Arden, former J.S.D.F., with an ally from the United States. We have weapons and supplies, we need a place to land."

"...Roger that, we have you on radar. Turn southwest, we'll guide you in."

"Alright, on our way..."

END CHAPTER

Sorry again. Never try writing seven stories at once, it just doesn't work. I'm trying to keep this one up on the priority list, but I'm also trying to concentrate on my original works... I dunno. I should have said it earlier, this fic is officially on a update when I find time basis. I'm sorry... I'll try, but...


End file.
